Mi corazon es un Desastre
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Juvia Loxar está realmente herida, su padre la desprecio toda su infancia, su hermana cree que es perfecta, perdió... Bueno... Eso para que mencionarlo, se desprendió de una herencia de 15 millones, por esto y muchas cosas más Juvia no sabe si debería odiar o amar a Gray Fullbuster por tratar de ayudarla a salir de ese agujero.
1. Capitulo Uno

**Capítulo uno**

 _Daphne la Conejita estaba admirando su reluciente esmalte violeta de uñas cuando Benny el Tejón pasó zumbando montado en su bicicleta de montaña roja y la hizo caer de cuatro patas. -¡Maldito tejón fastidioso! -exclamó- .Alguien tendría que desinflarte las ruedas._

 _Daphne se cae de bruce_

El día que Gray Fullbuster estuvo a punto de matarla, Juvia Loxar renunció para siempre al amor no correspondido.

Estaba esquivando las placas de hielo del aparcamiento de las oficinas de los Chicago Stars cuando Gray salió rugiendo de la nada en su novísimo Ferrari 355 Spider de color rojo valorado en 140.000 dólares. El coche, envuelto en el sonido chirriante de los frenos y el rugido del motor, dobló la esquina salpicando fango. Mientras intentaba esquivarlo, Juvia perdió el equilibrio, topó con el guardabarros del Lexus de su cuñado y cayó entre una nube de gases del tubo de escape

Gray Fullbuster ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Juvia se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban las luces traseras, apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. Una de las perneras de sus carísimo pantalones Comme des Garlons se había manchado de nieve sucia y barro, su bolso Prada estaba hecho un asco y una de sus botas italianas tenía un arañazo.

-¡Maldito futbolista fastidioso! -murmuró entre dientes-. Alguien tendría que desinflarte las pelotas de una patada.

¡Él ni siquiera la había visto, y por descontado no se había fijado en que había estado a punto de matarla! Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era ninguna novedad Gray no se había fijado en ella desde que empezó a jugar en el equipo de fútbol de los Chicago Stars, ósea, desde siempre.

 _Daphne se sacudió el polvo de la pelusa de su colita de algodón, se limpió el fango de sus brillantes escarpines azules y decidió comprarse el par de patines más rápidos del mundo. Tan rápidos como para poder atrapar a Benny y su bicicleta de montaña..._

Juvia contempló durante unos pocos segundos la posibilidad de perseguir a Gray en el Volkswagen Escarabajo de color chartreuse que se había comprado tras vender su mercedes, pero ni siquiera su fértil imaginación podía conjurar una conclusión satisfactoria para aquella escena y eso que ella tenia una gran imaginación. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de las oficinas de los Stars, sacudió la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma. Ese tipo era atolondrado y superficial, y sólo le importaba el fútbol. Punto: se habían acabado los amores no correspondidos.

No es que fuera realmente amor lo que sentía por aquel patán. Más bien se trataba de un patético encaprichamiento, cosa que podría ser excusable a los dieciséis años, pero que resultaba ridícula en una mujer de veintisiete años con prácticamente el coeficiente intelectual de un genio.

Vaya genio.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la envolvió mientras se disponía a cruzar la serie de puertas de cristal que, decoradas con el escudo del equipo, consistente en tres estrellas doradas superpuestas sobre un óvalo azul celeste, conducían al vestíbulo. Juvia ya no pasaba en las oficinas de los Chicago Stars tanto tiempo como lo había hecho cuando todavía iba al instituto. Incluso entonces se sentía como una extraña. Era una romántica empedernida, y realmente prefería leer una buena novela o perderse en un museo que ver deportes de contacto. Naturalmente era una acérrima aficionada de los Stars, pero su lealtad era más producto de su entorno familiar que de una inclinación natural. El sudor, la sangre y el choque violento de hombreras eran algo tan extraño para su naturaleza como... bueno... como Gray Fullbuster.

-¡Tía Juvia!

–¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¡No te imaginarías nunca lo que ha ocurrido!

Juvia sonrió mientras sus hermosas sobrinas de once años entraban corriendo en el vestíbulo, con sus rubias melenas al viento.

Tess y Julie parecían versiones en miniatura de su madre, Mirajane, la hermana mayor de Juvia aunque no se parecían en nada fisicamente. Las niñas eran mellizas idénticas, aunque Tess llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada de los Stars, y Julie iba enfundada en unos estrechos pantalones negros y un jersey rosa. Ambas eran atléticas, pero a Julie le encantaba el ballet y Tess triunfaba con los deportes en equipo. Gracias a su naturaleza alegre y optimista, las mellizas Calebow eran muy populares entre sus compañeros de clase; sus padres, en cambio, vivían con el corazón en un puño, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas rechazaba jamás un desafío.

Las niñas se detuvieron de pronto soltando un chillido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que querían contarle a su tía Juvia, se les fue de la cabeza en cuanto vieron su pelo.

-¡Dios mío, es rojo!

-¡Rojísimo!

-¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? -Fue una especie de impulso -contestó Juvia.

-¡Yo también me teñiré el pelo así! -anunció Julie.

-No es una gran idea -dijo Juvia enseguida-. Bueno, ¿qué era eso que ibais a decirme?

–Papá está como loco -declaró Tess con los ojos muy abiertos.

Julie abrió los ojos aún más. -El tío Effman y él han vuelto a discutir con Gray. Aunque minutos antes le había dado la espalda para siempre al amor no correspondido, Juvia aguzó los oídos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Gray? Además de estar a punto de atropellarme, claro.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-No importa. Contadme.

Julie tomó aire. -Se fue a Denver a saltar en caída libre antes del partido contra los Broncos.

-Dios mío... -dijo Juvia con el corazón encogido. -¡Papá acaba de enterarse y le ha multado con diez mil dólares!

-Vaya eso es mucho.

Que Juvia supiera, era la primera vez que multaban a Gray y como buena admiradora/acosadora suya lo sabia todo.

Las temeridades impropias del quarterback habían empezado antes del inicio de la pretemporada, en julio, cuando se había aventurado a participar en una carrera de motocross para aficionados y había acabado con un esguince de muñeca. Era impropio de él hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su rendimiento en el campo, así que todo el mundo se había mostrado comprensivo, especialmente Laxus, que consideraba a Gray un consumado profesional.

La actitud de Laxus, sin embargo, había empezado a cambiar cuando le habían llegado rumores de que durante la temporada regular Gray había estado practicando el parapente en Monument Valley. Poco después de eso, el futbolista se había comprado el potentísimo Ferrari Spider que había hecho caer a Juvia en el aparcamiento. Al siguiente mes, el Sun-Times había informado de que Gray había salido de Chicago, tras la charla del lunes posterior al partido, para volar hasta Idaho a practicar el esquí acuático con parapente en Sun Valley. Como Gray no había sufrido ningún daño, Laxus sólo le había advertido. Pero era evidente que el reciente incidente con el salto en caída libre había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de su cuñado que tendía a ser muy impaciente.

-Papá se pasa el día gritando, pero nunca le había oído gritarle a tio Gray hasta hoy - informó Tess-.

\- Y Gray le ha contestado gritando. Le ha dicho que ya sabía lo que se hacía y que no se había lesionado y que papá no tenía por qué meterse en su vida privada.

Juvia hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro que eso no le ha gustado a tu padre.

-Entonces sí que ha gritado -dijo Julie-. El tío Effman ha intentado calmarles, pero ha entrado el entrenador y también se ha puesto a gritar. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risilla al imaginarse la situación digna de una caricatura pero entonces Juvia recordó que su hermana Mirajane sentía aversión por los gritos.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu madre?

-Se ha encerrado en su despacho a escuchar a Alanis Morissette.

Probablemente había sido una buena idea, nadie deseaba una Mirajane histérica a mas no poder.

Las interrumpió el martilleo de unas zapatillas deportivas: el sobrino de cinco años, Andrew, acababa de doblar la esquina al galope, casi como el Ferrari de Gray.

-¡Tía Juvia! ¿Sabes qué? -dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas-. Todo el mundo gritaba y me duelen las orejas.

Como Andrew había sido bendecido no sólo con la buena presencia de su padre, sino también con la voz retumbante de Laxus Dreyar, Juvia tuvo serias dudas acerca de la afirmación de su sobrino. Aun así, le acarició la cabeza.

-Pobrecito... Él la miró con ojos afligidos.

-Y Gray estaba taaaaan enfadado con papá, el tío Ron y el entrenador, que ha dicho una palabrota.

Pues no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡Dos veces!

-Santo cielo... -dijo Juvia, reprimiendo una sonrisa, Los niños Calebow pasaban tanto tiempo en las oficinas de un equipo de la NFL, la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, que, aunque las normas de la familia eran claras, acababan escuchando más obscenidades de la cuenta. Un lenguaje inadecuado en el hogar de los Dreyar conllevaba multas muy severas, aunque no tanto como los diez mil dólares de Kevin, habia visto jugadores que como multa debían cuidar de sus sobrinos por todo el dia, eso ya era suficiente como para que todos pensaran muy bien antes de blasfemar.

Juvia dejó a los niños atrás y avanzó por un pasillo lleno de fotografías que marcaban la historia de los Chicago Stars. En primer lugar estaba el retrato de su padre, y vio que su hermana había repasado los cuernos negros que le había pintado hacía años sobre la cabeza. Porla Strauss, el fundador de los Chicago Stars, llevaba años muerto, pero su crueldad todavía sobrevivía en los recuerdos de sus dos hijas, fue tanto lo que la marco que apenas pudo ella cambio su apellido por el de su difunta madre la misma situación que habia hecho Mirajane solo que antes que ella.

A continuación venía un retrato formal de Mirajane Strauss actual propietaria de los Stars, y luego una fotografía de su marido, Laxus Dreyar, en sus tiempos de primer entrenador, mucho antes de convertirse en el presidente del equipo. Juvia le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa a su temperamental cuñado. Laxus y Mirajane la habían criado desde que tenía quince años, e incluso en su peor momento habían sido mejores padres que Porla en su día más afortunado.

También había una foto de Effman, director general de los Stars desde hacía tiempo, y tío Eff para los niños. Mirajane, Laxus y Effman se esforzaban mucho por conciliar el absorbente trabajo de dirigir un equipo de la NFL con la vida familiar. A lo largo de los años, la cuestión había implicado varias reorganizaciones, una de las cuales había llevado a Laxus de regreso a los Stars tras haber permanecido una temporada alejado del equipo.

Juvia hizo una parada rápida en el aseo. Mientras plegaba su abrigo sobre la pila, le dio un vistazo crítico a su pelo. Aunque el pelo corto ligeramente desigual le hacía resaltar más los ojos, no había acabado de quedar satisfecha con el cambio, de modo que decidió cambiar el tono azulado oscuro natural de su pelo por un rojo particularmente chillón. Parecía un cardenal.

Al menos, el color del pelo le daba un cierto brillo a sus rasgos más bien corrientes. No es que estuviera contenta de su aspecto. Tenía una nariz que estaba bien y una boca que no estaba mal. Su cuerpo, ni demasiado delgado ni demasiado gordo, estaba sano y era funcional, cosa que agradecía. Una mirada a sus pechos confirmó algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo: para ser hija de una corista, no daba la talla.

Sus ojos, en cambio, eran bonitos, ligeramente rasgados, y le gustaba creer que ese sesgo le daba a su rostro un aire misterioso. Cuando era niña, solía cubrirse la mitad inferior de la cara con una enagua, a modo de velo, y fingía ser una hermosa espía árabe.

Con un suspiro, se frotó los restos de barro de sus viejos pantalones Comme des Garcons y luego cepilló su querido aunque estropeado bolso Prada. Después de hacer todo lo que pudo, cogió el abrigo marrón acolchado que se había comprado en Target y se dirigió al despacho de su hermana.

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y parte del personal había empezado a colocar los adornos navideños. En la puerta de su despacho, Mirajane había colgado un dibujo que Juvia había hecho de pequeña: era Santa Claus vestido con el uniforme de los Stars. Juvia asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Ya está aquí la tía Molly.

Los brazaletes de oro retintinearon cuando su despampanante y rubia aunque casi albina hermana mayor dejó caer el bolígrafo.

-Gracias a Dios. Un poco de cordura, eso es justamente lo que nece... ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Mirajane, con su sedoso cabello rubio claro, sus ojos azules y un tipazo de muerte, tenía el mismo aspecto que hubiera tenido Marilyn Monroe si hubiera llegado a los cuarenta, aunque a Juvia le costaba imaginarse a Marilyn con una mancha de mermelada de uva en la blusa de seda. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Juvia no sería nunca tan guapa como su hermana, aunque no le importaba. Poca gente sabía los malos ratos que aquel cuerpo exuberante y su belleza de vampiresa le habían hecho pasar a Mirajane de más joven.

-No, Juv... otra vez no. Al ver la consternación en la mirada de su hermana, Juvia lamentó no haberse puesto un sombrero.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? Cada vez que te haces algo drástico en el pelo, tenemos otro incidente.

-Ya hace tiempo que dejé atrás los incidentes -suspiró Juvia-.

-Esto ha sido simplemente cosmético.

-No te creo. Estás a punto de cometer otra locura, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –respondió Juvia, pensando que si lo repetía frecuentemente tal vez lograría convencerse a sí misma.

-Sólo tenías diez años -murmuró Mirajane entre dientes-. Eras la niña más brillante y modosita del internado. Entonces, sin saberse por qué, te cortaste el flequillo y tiraste una bomba fétida en el comedor.

-Aquello sólo fue un experimento de química de una niña dotada.

-Trece años. Tranquila. Estudiosa. Sin ningún paso en falso desde el incidente de la bomba fétida. Hasta que empezaste a ponerte polvos de gelatina de uva en el pelo. Y, abracadabra, ¡cambio! Empaquetas los trofeos del instituto de Porla, llamas a una empresa de basureros y haces que se los lleven.

-Eso te gustó cuando te lo conté. Admítelo.

Pero Mirajane estaba disparada, y no iba a admitir nada.

-Pasan cuatro años. Cuatro años de comportamiento modélico y grandes logros escolares. Laxus y yo te hemos acogido en nuestra casa y en nuestros corazones. Eres alumna del último año, casi a punto de preparar tu discurso de despedida. Tienes un hogar estable, gente que te quiere... Eres vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes... Por tanto, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme porque te tiñeras el pelo a rayas azules y naranjas?

-¡Y me llaman de la policía diciéndome que mi hermana, mi hermana estudiosa, talentuda, y ciudadana del mes, ha accionado deliberadamente una alarma de incendios durante la hora de la comida! ¡Se acabaron las pequeñas diabluras de nuestra Juvia! Ya no... ¡Había pasado directamente a un delito de segundo grado!

Era la cosa más miserable que había hecho en su vida. Había traicionado a la gente que la quería, e incluso después de un año de supervisión judicial y muchas horas de servicio comunitario, no había logrado entender el porqué. No lo comprendió hasta más tarde, durante su segundo año de estudiante en Northwestern.

Había sido en primavera, justo antes de los exámenes finales. Juvia estaba inquieta y era incapaz de concentrarse.

En lugar de estudiar, leía montones de novelas románticas, dibujaba o se miraba el pelo en el espejo y suspiraba por algo prerrafaelita. Ni siquiera utilizar su paga en algunas extensiones para el pelo había calmado su desasosiego. Entonces, un día, al salir de la librería de su facultad, descubrió en su bolso una calculadora por la que no había pagado.

Su reacción fue entonces mucho más inteligente que la que había tenido en sus tiempos de instituto: volvió corriendo a devolverla y se dirigió a la oficina de ayuda sociopsicológica de Northwestern.

De pronto Mirajane se puso en pie e interrumpió los pensamientos de Juvia :

-Y la última vez...

Juuvia dio un paso atrás, aunque de hecho ya sabía a donde iba a ir a parar Mirajane. - … la última vez que te hiciste algo drástico en el pelo, ese horroroso corte de pelo al rape, hace un par de años...

-No era horroroso, era la apretó los dientes.

-¡La última vez que te hiciste algo tan drástico, te desprendiste de quince millones de dólares!

-Vale... Pero lo del pelo al rape fue pura coincidencia.

-¡Ja! Por quincemillonésima vez, Juvia explicó por qué lo había hecho.

-El dinero de Porla me estaba estrangulando. Tenía que romper definitivamente con el pasado para poder vivir mi propia vida.

-¡Una vida de pobre! Juvia sonrió. Aunque Mirajane no lo admitiría nunca, comprendía perfectamente por qué había donado su herencia.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Apenas nadie sabe que me desprendí de mi dinero. Sólo creen que soy una excéntrica por conducir un Escarabajo de segunda mano y vivir en un piso pequeño como una caja de zapatos.

-Un piso que tú adoras. Juvia ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Su loft era su posesión más preciada, y le encantaba saber que se ganaba el dinero con el que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes. Sólo alguien que hubiera crecido sin un hogar que fuera auténticamente suyo podía comprender lo que significaba para ella.

Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Mirajane volviera a la carga. -Tus peques me han dicho que Lax le ha impuesto una multa de diez mil dólares al señor Superficial.

-Preferiría que no le llamaras así. Gray no es superficial, sólo es...

-¿Carente de interés?

-Sinceramente, no sé por qué le detestas tanto. ¡Si apenas habréis intercambiado una docena de palabras durante estos años!

-Por definición. Evito a la gente que sólo habla de fútbol.

-Si le conocieras mejor, le adorarías tanto como yo.

-¿No te resulta fascinante que salga sobre todo con mujeres con un inglés limitado? Aunque supongo que eso evita que algo tan tonto como una conversación interfiera con el sexo. Mirajane se rió a su pesar.

Aunque Juvia lo compartía casi todo con su hermana, no le había confesado su encaprichamiento por el quarterback de los Stars. No solo porque habría sido humillante, sino porque Mira se lo habría contado a Laxus y él se habría puesto como una moto. Decir que su cuñado era algo protector con Juvia sería quedarse muy corto: no quería que se le acercase ningún deportista, a menos que estuviese felizmente casado o fuese gay.

En ese momento, el protagonista de sus pensamientos entró en la habitación. Laxus era alto, rubio y elegante. La edad le había tratado amablemente, y en los doce años que hacía que Juvia le conocía, las arrugas que habían ido apareciendo en su rostro viril sólo le habían aportado carácter. Su presencia bastaba para llenar una habitación: era el reflejo de la perfecta autoestima de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

Laxus era el primer entrenador cuando Mirajane heredó los Stars. Desafortunadamente, ella no sabía nada sobre fútbol y él le declaró inmediatamente la guerra. Sus primeras batallas habían sido tan feroces que Effman había llegado a suspender a Laxus por insultarla; su ira, sin embargo, no tardó en convertirse en algo totalmente diferente.

Juvia consideraba la historia de amor de Mirajane y Laxus como material de leyenda, y hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que, si no podía tener lo mismo que compartían su hermana y su cuñado, no quería nada. Sólo una Gran Historia de Amor satisfaría a Juvia, y eso era tan probable como que Laxus le retirase la multa a Gray.

Su cuñado le pasó automáticamente un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Cuando Laxus estaba con su familia, siempre tenía el brazo detrás de los hombros de alguien. Juvia sintió una punzada en el corazón. Con los años había salido con un montón de chicos decentes e incluso había intentado convencerse de que se había enamorado de uno o dos de ellos, pero su enamoramiento se había evaporado en el momento de darse cuenta de que no podrían llenar ni por asomo la gigantesca sombra proyectada por su cuñado. Empezaba a sospechar que nadie lo lograría jamás.

-Mira , ya sé que Gray te cae bien, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos –dijo Laxus . Su acento de Alabama, lento y pesado, se volvía más denso cuando se enfadaba, y en ese momento goteaba melaza.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez -replicó Mira-. Y a ti también te cae bien.

-¡No lo comprendo! Jugar con los Stars es la cosa más importante en la vida. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en arruinarlo?

Mira sonrió con dulzura y respondió:

-Probablemente tú puedas responder a eso mejor que ningún otro, ya que también fuiste una auténtica ruina hasta que llegué yo

-Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

Mira se rió, y la mirada colérica de Laxus dio paso a esa sonrisa entrañable que Juvia había presenciado miles de veces y había envidiado otras tantas. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Si no le conociese mejor, diría que le persigue el diablo -dijo entonces Laxus.

-Diablos -interpuso Juvia-, todos con acento extranjero y grandes tetas.

-Eso es lo que tiene ser jugador de fútbol: no lo olvides jamás -repuso Laxus, receloso como siempre. Juvia no quería oír nada más de Gray, así que tras darle a Laxus un beso rápido en la mejilla, dijo:

-Hannah me espera. Os la devolveré mañana a última hora de la tarde.

-No le dejes leer los periódicos de la mañana.

-No lo haré.

Hannah se entristecía cuando los periódicos no hablaban bien de los Stars, y la multa que se le había impuesto a Gray sin duda iba a suscitar polémica.

Juvia dijo adiós con la mano, recogió a Hannah, besó a las mellizas y a Andrew y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. La autopista de peaje este-oeste empezaba a saturarse con el tráfico de hora punta, y Juvia supo que tardaría algo más de una hora en llegar a Evanston, el pueblo de la costa norte que era tanto la ubicación de su alma máter como de su casa actual.

-¡Slytherin! -le gritó a un tipo que le cortó el paso.

-¡Sucio y asqueroso slytherin! -añadió Hannah.

Juvia rió para sí. Los slytherins eran los niños malos de los libros de Harry Potter, y Juvia había convertido esa palabra en un práctico insulto de nivel G. Le había hecho mucha gracia que Mirajane y más tarde Laxus empezasen a utilizarlo. Mientras Hannah comenzaba a explicarle cómo le había ido el día, Juvia se encontró recordando su conversación con Mira y los años posteriores al cobro de su herencia.

El testamento de Porla le había dejado a Mirajane los Chicago Stars. Lo que quedaba de sus bienes tras una serie de malas inversiones había sido para Juvia. Como ella era menor de edad, Mira se había hecho cargo del dinero y lo convirtió en quince millones de dólares. Finalmente, a los veintiún años, Juvia, ya emancipada y con un flamante título de periodismo, se había hecho con el control de su herencia y había empezado a vivir la gran vida en un apartamento de lujo en la Costa Dorada de Chicago.

El lugar era estéril, y sus vecinos mucho mayores que ella, pero tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación. Hasta entonces se dio el gusto de comprarse la ropa de diseño que más le gustaba y de hacer regalos a todas sus amistades, además de adquirir para ella un coche de los caros. Pero, un año después, tuvo que admitir finalmente que la vida de rica ociosa no estaba hecha para ella. Estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo, tanto en los estudios como en esos empleos de verano en los que Laxus había insistido en que trabajase, así que aceptó un puesto en un periódico.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, pero no era lo bastante creativo como para que se sintiese realizada, así que empezó a tener la sensación de estar jugando a la vida en lugar de vivirla realmente. Finalmente, decidió dejar el empleo para poder concentrarse en la épica saga romántica que siempre había soñado con escribir. En lugar de eso, se encontró dedicándose a las historias que inventaba para las niñas Dreyar, cuentos sobre una conejita presumida que vestía a la última moda, vivía en una casita de campo en un rincón del Bosque del Ruiseñor y se pasaba el día metiéndose en líos.

Había empezado a pasar las historias a papel, y luego a ilustrarlas con los divertidos dibujos que había hecho toda su vida, pero que nunca se había tomado en serio. Utilizando pluma y tinta y pintando luego los bocetos con colores acrílicos brillantes, Juvia vio cómo cobraban vida Daphne y sus amigos.

Tuvo una enorme alegría cuando Birdcage Press, una pequeña editorial de Chicago, compró su primer libro, Daphne dice hola , aunque el dinero que le habían adelantado apenas cubría el envío. Aun así, por fin había encontrado una colocación. Sin embargo, su formidable riqueza no le permitía tomarse su trabajo como una vocación, sino más bien como un entretenimiento, y seguía sintiéndose insatisfecha. Su desasosiego aumentó. Detestaba su apartamento, su ropero, su peinado... No bastó con cortarse el pelo al rape y teñírselo de colores llamativos.

Tenía que tirar de una alarma de incendios.

Una vez dejados atrás aquellos días, se encontró en el despacho de su abogado, diciéndole que quería donar todo su dinero a una fundación para niños marginados. Su abogado se quedó pasmado. Sin embargo, ella se sintió completamente satisfecha por primera vez desde que había cumplido los veintiuno. Mirajane había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía al heredar los Stars, pero Juvia nunca había tenido esa posibilidad. Ahora la tendría. Una vez firmados los papeles, se sintió ligera como una pluma, y libre.

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo Hannah con un suspiro mientras Juvia abría la puerta de su diminuto loft, ubicado en un segundo piso a unos pocos minutos a pie del centro de Evanston. Juvia también suspiró de placer. No había pasado mucho rato fuera, pero siempre se sentía feliz al entrar en su casa.

Todos los pequeños consideraban el loft de su tía Juvia como el lugar más fantástico de la Tierra. El edificio había sido construido en 1910 para un comerciante de Studebaker; luego había servido como bloque de oficinas y, finalmente, antes de ser reformado hacía pocos años, como almacén. El piso tenía ventanas industriales que iban del suelo al techo, tuberías a la vista y paredes antiguas de ladrillos, en las que Juvia había colgado algunos de sus dibujos y pinturas. Era el piso más pequeño y más barato del edificio, pero los techos de cuatro metros creaban una sensación de espaciosidad. Cada mes, Juvia besaba el sobre que contenía el dinero de la hipoteca antes de echarlo en el buzón. Era un ritual tonto, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

La mayor parte de la gente daba por hecho que Juvia poseía una parte de los Stars, y sólo unas pocas de sus amistades más íntimas sabían que había dejado de ser una rica heredera. Juvia complementaba sus reducidos ingresos por la venta de los libros de Daphne escribiendo artículos como freelance para una revista de adolescentes llamada Chik. A final de mes no le sobraba demasiado para sus lujos favoritos, ropa de marca y libros de tapa dura, pero no le importaba. Compraba la ropa de segunda mano e iba a la biblioteca.

La vida era hermosa. Tal vez no tendría nunca una Gran Historia de Amor como la de Mirajane, pero al menos gozaba de una imaginación maravillosa y de una fantasía activa. No tenía quejas y ciertamente no había ningún motivo para temer que su antiguo desasosiego volviera a asomar por su impredecible cabeza. Su nuevo peinado no significaba más que un poco de coquetería.

Hannah dejó caer su abrigo y se agachó para saludar a Roo, el pequeño Perro gris de Juvia, que había trotado hasta la puerta para recibirlas. Tanto Roo como el caniche de los Dreyar, Kanga, eran hijos de Pooh, el caniche de Mirajane.

-¡Qué, pequeñajo!, ¿me has echado de menos? -dijo Juvia dejando el correo para darle un beso a Roo en su suave moño gris. Roo correspondió lamiéndole la barbilla, y luego se puso en cuclillas para emitir su mejor gruñido.

-Sí, sí, estamos impresionadas, ¿verdad, Hannah? Hannah se rió y, mirando a Juvia, le preguntó:

-Todavía le gusta fingir que es un perro policía, ¿verdad?

-El perro más duro del cuerpo. Mejor no dañemos su autoestima recordándole que es un caniche.

Hannah abrazó nuevamente a Roo, y luego lo abandonó para dirigirse al estudio de Juvia, que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la vivienda.

-¿Has escrito algún artículo más? Me encantó «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso».

-Pronto -dijo Juvia sonriendo.

Para que se adaptasen a las exigencias del mercado, los artículos que escribía para Chik se publicaban casi siempre con títulos sugerentes, aunque su contenido era de lo más insípido. «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso» destacaba las consecuencias del sexo en el asiento de atrás de los coches. «De gatita a tigresa» había sido un artículo sobre cosméticos, y «Las niñas buenas se vuelven salvajes» hablaba de tres chicas de catorce años que salían de acampada.

-¿Puedo ver tus últimos dibujos? Juvia colgó los abrigos.

-No tengo ninguno. Justo acabo de empezar con una nueva idea.

A veces sus libros comenzaban con esbozos sueltos, otras veces, con texto. Hoy se había inspirado en la vida real.

-¡Cuéntamela, por favor!

Siempre compartían tazas de té Constant Comment antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y Juvia se dirigió a la diminuta cocina que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de su estudio para poner agua a hervir. Su minúsculo dormitorio estaba situado justo encima, dominando toda la vivienda. Los estantes de metal de las paredes estaban repletos de los libros que adoraba: su apreciada serie de novelas de Jane Austen, ejemplares andrajosos de las obras de Daphne du Maurier y Anya Seton, todos los primeros libros de Mary Stewart, junto con Victoria Holt, Phyllis Whitney y Danielle Steel.

Las estanterías más estrechas contenían hileras dobles de libros de bolsillo: sagas históricas, novelas románticas, novelas de misterio, guías de viajes y libros de consulta. También estaban representados sus escritores literarios favoritos, además de las biografías de mujeres famosas y algunas de las selecciones menos deprimentes del club de libros de Oprah, la mayoría de las cuales Juvia las había descubierto antes de que Oprah las compartiera con el mundo.

Guardaba los libros infantiles que le gustaban en los estantes del dormitorio. Su colección incluía todas las historias de Eloise y los libros de Harry Potter, El estanque del Mirlo, algo de Judy Blume, Los niños del furgón, de Gertrude Chandler Warner, Ana de Green Gables, algún número de Las gemelas de Sweet Valley como diversión, y los destartalados libros de Barbara Cartland que había descubierto cuando tenía diez años. Era una colección digna de un ratón de biblioteca, y a sus sobrinos Dreyar les encantaba acurrucarse en su cama con un montón de esos libros a su alrededor mientras intentaban decidir cuál leerían a continuación.

Juvia sacó un par de tazas de porcelana con delicados bordes dorados y dibujos de pensamientos violetas.

-Hoy he decidido que mi nuevo libro se titulará Daphne se cae de bruces.

-¡Cuéntame!

-Pues... Daphne está paseando por el Bosque del Ruiseñor pensando en sus cosas cuando Benny aparece de la nada montado en su bicicleta de montaña y la tira al suelo.

-Ese tejón fastidioso -dijo Hannah moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Exactamente. Hannah miró a Juvia cautelosamente y sugirió:

-Creo que alguien debería robarle a Benny su bici de montaña. Así no se metería en problemas. Juvia sonrió.

-El robo no existe en el Bosque del Ruiseñor. ¿No lo habíamos comentado ya cuando quisiste que alguien le robara a Benny su moto acuática?

-Me parece que sí -contestó la niña con esa expresión de testarudez que había heredado de su padre-. Pero si puede haber bicicletas de montaña y motos acuáticas en el Bosque del Ruiseñor, no veo por qué no puede haber también robos. Además, Benny no hace cosas malas adrede, simplemente es un poco travieso.

-La línea que separa las travesuras de la estupidez es muy delgada -dijo Juvia pensando en Gray.

-¡Benny no es estúpido! Hannah parecía ofendida, y Juvia pensó que hubiera sido mejor no abrir la boca.

-Por supuesto que no. Es el tejón más listo del Bosque del Ruiseñor -dijo despeinando un poco a su sobrina-. Venga, nos tomaremos el té y luego llevaremos a Roo a pasear junto al lago.

Juvia no tuvo ocasión de abrir el correo hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Hannah ya se había quedado dormida con un ejemplar de El deseo de Jennifer en las manos. Puso la factura del teléfono en un clip y luego abrió distraídamente un sobre de tamaño comercial. En cuanto leyó el título deseó no haberse tomado la molestia.

 _NIÑOS HETEROSEXUALES POR UNA AMÉRICA HETEROSEXUAL_

 _¡La agenda de los homosexuales radicales apunta a nuestros hijos! Nuestros ciudadanos más inocentes son traídos hacia los males de la perversión mediante libros obscenos y programas de televisión irresponsables que glorifican este comportamiento desviado y moralmente repugnante..._

Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual (NHAH) era una organización con sede en Chicago, cuyos miembros de mirada perdida aparecían últimamente en algunos programas locales de entrevistas en los que vomitaban sus paranoias personales. «Si al menos dedicasen su energía a algo constructivo, como mantener las armas lejos de los niños», pensó mientras tiraba la carta a la basura.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, Juvia dejó caer una mano del volante y pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de Roo. Acababa de dejar a Hannah con sus padres y se dirigía a la casa de vacaciones que los Dreyar tenían en Door County, Wisconsin. No llegaría allí hasta tarde, pero las carreteras estaban despejadas y a ella no le importaba conducir de noche. Había tomado la impulsiva decisión de viajar al norte. Su conversación del día anterior con Mirajane había sacado a la luz algo que había intentado negar por todos los medios. Su hermana tenía razón. Haberse teñido el pelo de rojo era un síntoma de un problema mayor. Su antiguo desasosiego había vuelto.

Es cierto que ya no experimentaba ninguna compulsión de activar una alarma de incendios, y desprenderse de todo su dinero ya no era una opción. Pero eso no significaba que su subconsciente no pudiese encontrar alguna nueva manera de crear un alboroto. Tenía la incómoda sensación de verse atraída hacia lo peligroso, desafiar su rutina y romper con las reglas, necesitaba liberarse de su fachada.

Recordó lo que el psicoterapeuta le había dicho hacía ya muchos años en Northwestern.

-De niña, creías que podías conseguir que tu padre te quisiera si hacías todo lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer. Si sacabas las mejores notas, vigilabas tus modales y obedecías todas las normas, entonces él te daría la aprobación que todo niño necesita. Pero tu padre era incapaz de esa clase de amor. Finalmente, algo se rompió dentro de ti e hiciste lo peor que se te pudo ocurrir. En realidad, fue una rebelión sana. Para mantenerte en funcionamiento.

-Eso no explica lo que hice en el instituto -le dijo ella-. Entonces, ¡Porla ya estaba muerto¡ y yo vivía con Mirajane y Laxus. Ambos me amaban. ¿Y qué me dice del incidente del hurto en la tienda?

-Tal vez necesitabas poner a prueba el amor de Mirajane y Laxus.

Algo raro se agitó en el interior de Juvia.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La única manera de asegurarte de que su amor era incondicional era hacer algo terrible para ver si luego seguían a tu lado.

Y allí habían seguido.

Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a atormentarla su viejo problema? Ya no quería más alborotos en su vida. Quería escribir sus libros, disfrutar de sus amistades, pasear a su perro y jugar con sus sobrinos. Pero llevaba ya varias semanas sintiendo ese desasosiego, y una mirada a su horrible pelo rojo le dijo que tal vez estaba a punto de volver a subirse por las paredes.

Hasta que se le pasara ese impulso, haría algo inteligente y se escondería en Door County durante una o dos semanas. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué posibles problemas podía encontrarse allí?

Pero mientras observaba por la carretera vacia una duda comenzó a filtrarse en ella ¿ Y si todo esto era porque ella se sentía sola? Los niños la veian una vez a la semana, estaba todo el dia encerrada en su departamento de cuatro paredes y solo salía por provisiones o por los niños, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mas una anciana que una joven de veintisiete años.

Tal vez su vida no era perfecta despues de todo…

Gray Fullbuster estaba soñando con la Red Jack Express, una jugada especial de los quarterbacks, cuando algo lo despertó. Se incorporó, gruñó e intentó adivinar dónde estaba, pero la botella de whisky escocés con la que había hecho amistad antes de dormirse se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Normalmente su droga preferida era la adrenalina, pero esa noche el alcohol le había parecido una buena alternativa.

Volvió a oír el ruido, unos rasguños en la puerta, y entonces lo recordó todo. Estaba en Door County, Wisconsin, los Stars no jugaban esa semana, y el idiota de Laxus le había abofeteado con una multa de diez mil dólares. Después de eso, el muy desgraciado le había ordenado que se refugiara en su casa de vacaciones y se quedara allí hasta que volviera a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

Él no tenía ningún problema con su cabeza, aunque sin duda sí había un problema con el sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología de los Dreyar, porque _alguien estaba intentando forzar la cerradura._

* * *

 **HOLIWIS 3 revivi despues de casi medio año sin subir NADA XD y esque estoy con un vacio existencial donde todo lo que comienzo a escribir lo borro enseguida :c nada me convence pero se que podre superarlo (? quise hacer esta adaptacion porque hace muy poco me lei casi todo libro de SEP y con este libro en especial me recordo mucho a Juvia y a Gray y dije pos a intentarlo no?**

 **Le hire agregando pequeñas cosas y algunas cosas tambien que cambiare debido a que las encontre innecesarias o simplemente me dio flojera copiar y pegar (?**

 **Espero les guste la adaptacion culera que estoy haciendo XD si ven que se me paso algo me lo dejan en sus reviews para quitarlo JASJAS porque no me gusta cuando me leo adaptaciones donde de la nada aparecen los nombres de los personajes reales XD asi que diganme si se me escapo uno**

bueno eso fue todo, los quiero 3


	2. Capitulo Dos Primera Parte

**Capítulo dos**

 _¿Y qué si es el chico más caliente de la escuela? Lo que cuenta es cómo te trata. «Demasiado caliente para manejarlo?»_

 _Juvia Loxar para Chik_

Gray recordó de pronto que había estado demasiado ocupado con su whisky escocés como para activar el sistema de seguridad de la casa. Un despiste afortunado. Así iba a tener algo de distracción.

La casa estaba fría y oscura. Gray sacó los pies descalzos del sofá con la intención de levantarse y tropezó con la mesilla del café. Soltó una retahíla de tacos mientras se frotaba la barbilla y saltó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que pelearse con un ladrón acabaría siendo para él ser el mejor momento de la semana? Gray deseó que aquel mal nacido estuviera armado.

Esquivó un bulto macizo que supuso que debía ser una butaca y pisó algo pequeño y puntiagudo, probablemente una de las piezas de Lego que había visto esparcidas por el suelo, esas endemoniadas piezas dolían mucho mas que golpearse en el dedo pequeño del pie.

Era una casa grande y lujosa que, construida en lo más profundo de los bosques de Wisconsin, estaba prácticamente rodeada de árboles salvo por su parte posterior, que daba a las aguas gélidas del lago Michigan.

-Maldita oscuridad -refunfuñó mientras avanzaba guiándose por el sonido de los rasguños, y justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, oyó el chasquido le la cerradura y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Maldita oscuridad -refunfuñó mientras avanzaba guiándose por el sonido de los rasguños, y justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, oyó el chasquido le la cerradura y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

Gray sintió aquella subida de adrenalina que tanto le encantaba, y, con un ágil movimiento, empujó la puerta contra la pared y asió a la persona que había al otro lado.

El tipo tenía que ser un peso mosca, porque salió volando. Y también un afeminado, a juzgar por el tono del grito que soltó cuando cayó en el suelo. Por desgracia, llevaba un perro. Un perro grande.

A Gray se le había erizado el pelo del cogote cuando oyó el espeluznante rugido de un perro de defensa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a protegerse, el animal ya le había mordido el tobillo.

Gray desplegó los reflejos que le estaban convirtiendo en una leyenda, y, mientras intentaba liberarse del mordisco que le atenazaba los huesos del tobillo, se lanzó hacia el interruptor. La luz inundó el recibidor y Gray se dio cuenta de dos cosas que no esperaba encontrarse.

No le estaba atacando ningún rottweiler o un pittbul. Y no era un hombre el que soltaba esos chillidos de pánico.

-Oh, mierda... En el suelo de pizarra, a sus pies, yacía una mujer pequeña y chillona con el pelo del color de la camiseta de los San Francisco 49ers. Y, aferrado a su tobillo, agujereando sus vaqueros preferidos, había un pequeño y gris...

La palabra se le fue de la cabeza por la extraña situación del momento.

Las cosas que llevaba la mujer cuando la había empujado estaban esparcidas por doquier. Mientras intentaba deshacerse del perro, vio montones de libros, material de dibujo, dos cajas de galletas de mantequilla y un par de zapatillas con una cabeza de conejo grande y rosa en la punta.

Finalmente logró liberarse del perro gruñón. La mujer se incorporó dificultosamente y adoptó lo que parecía ser una pose de artes marciales. Gray abrió la boca para explicarse, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra ella le había dado una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Lo siguiente que pensó Gray es que estaba despedido.

-Vaya... A los Giants les costó tres cuartos de hora para hacer eso.

Cuando había caído al suelo, ella llevaba puesto un abrigo, pero a él lo único que lo protegía, de ese suelo de pizarra era una fina tela vaquera. Gray retrocedió y rodó de espaldas. De un salto, el perro se le plantó encima del pecho y empezó a ladrarle echándole su aliento perruno en la cara mientras las puntas del pañuelito que llevaba atado al cuello no dejaban de darle en la nariz.

-¡Has intentado matarme! -chilló la mujer con la expresión de ferocidad que le conferían los reflejos rojos de su pelo.

No ha sido adrede. Gray sabía que la había visto antes, por no lograba recordar por nada del mundo quién era.

-¿Puedes llamar a tu «pit-bull»? La cara de pánico de ella había dejado paso a la furia, y apretó los dientes como el perro.

-Ven aquí, Roo. El bicho gruñó y se desenganchó del pecho de Gray. Finalmente cayó en la cuenta. «Oh, mierda...», pensó.

-Eres... la hermana de Mirajane. ¿Te has hecho daño...? -dijo buscando un nombre-. ¿Señorita Strauss? Ella lo miro con fastidio y eso que el estaba siendo cortez, no era ella quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo con los tobillos mordidos y un palpitante dolor en la cadera.

-¡Es la segunda vez en dos días! -exclamó ella.

\- No se de que me…

-¡La segunda vez! ¿Estás pirado, estúpido tejón? ¿Es ése tu problema? ¿O es que eres idiota?

-Pues eso, yo... ¿Me has llamado «tejón»?

Juvia pestañeó.

-Cojón. Te he llamado cojón.

-Ah, eso está mejor. Por desgracia, su poco convincente intento de bromear no la hizo sonreír.

El «pit-bull» se retiró junto a su dueña. Gray se incorporó en el suelo de pizarra y se frotó el tobillo, mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que podía acerca de la hermana de su jefa, pero sólo logró recordar que era una intelectualoide. La había visto unas cuantas veces en las oficinas de los Stars con la cabeza metida en algún libro, aunque sin duda no llevaba el pelo de ese color. Se hacía difícil de creer que Mirajane y ella fueran parientes, porque ésta estaba lejos de ser un bombón. Aunque tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante del montón: era plana allí donde Mirajane tenía unas buenas curvas, y bajita mientras que Mirajane era alta. Al contrario que la de su hermana, la boca de ésta no parecía diseñada para susurrar obscenidades bajo las sábanas. Al contrario: la boca de la hermana pequeña de Mirajane sugería que se pasaba todo el día exigiendo silencio en alguna biblioteca.

No necesitaba el testimonio de todos aquellos libros esparcidos para saber que era el tipo de mujer que menos le gustaba: inteligente y demasiado seria. Y probablemente sería además de las que hablan: un tanto más en su contra. En pro de la justicia, sin embargo, tenía que darle una nota muy alta al poderío de sus ojos. Eran de un color poco común, un tono entre el azul y el gris, con un atractivo sesgo, igual que sus cejas, que casi se tocaban mientras le echaba la bronca. Maldita sea. ¡La hermana de Mirajane! Y él que creía que esa semana ya no podía ir peor.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó.

El azul-gris de su iris adquirió el color exacto de una tarde de verano en Illinois antes de activarse la sirena de tornados. Ya había logrado enojar a todos los miembros de la familia propietaria de los Stars, excepto tal vez a los niños. Debía de tener un don.

Más le valía intentar arreglar la situación, y como el encanto era su traje de gala, le lanzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-No quería asustarte. Pensaba que eras un ladrón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso antes de oír sus gritos, Gray se dio cuenta de que lo del encanto no funcionaba. Y no perdía de vista la postura de kung fu de la mujer, de seguro era mas virgen que la hija de sus vecinos religiosos.

-Laxus me sugirió que subiera aquí unos días, para aclararme las ideas... -Gray hizo una pausa-. Cosa que a mí no me hace ninguna falta.

Juvia pulsó un interruptor y dos rústicos candelabros de hierro de pared se encendieron e iluminaron los rincones oscuros.

La casa estaba hecha de troncos, pero tenía seis dormitorios y un techo de vigas de madera que daba cabida a dos plantas, de modo que no se parecía en nada a una cabaña de la frontera. Las ventanas eran tan grandes que daba la sensación de que el bosque formaba parte del interior, y en la enorme chimenea de piedra que dominaba un extremo de la sala se podría haber asado un bisonte. Todos los muebles eran grandes, sobrecargados y cómodos, diseñados para soportar los abusos de una gran familia. A un lado, una ancha escalera conducía a la segunda planta, que disponía de un pequeño desván en un extremo

Gray se inclinó para recoger las cosas que habían quedado desperdigadas por el suelo. Examinó las zapatillas.

-¿No te pones nerviosa cuando las llevas durante la temporada de caza?

Ella intentó arrebatárselas.

-Dámelas.

-Tampoco pensaba ponérmelas. Sería difícil que los chicos siguieran respetándome después de eso.

Ella no sonrió en absoluto cuando él le devolvió las zapatillas.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Juvia-. Seguro que podrán darte habitación para esta noche.

-Es demasiado tarde para que me eches. Además, a mí me han invitado.

-Es mi casa. Quedas desinvitado.

Juvia colocó su abrigo en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la cocina. El «pit-bull» dobló el labio y mantuvo la cola bien levantada, como quien hace esto obsceno con el dedo. Cuando al perro le quedó claro que Gray había captado el mensaje, salió trotando tras su dueña.

Gray les siguió. La cocina era espaciosa y cómoda; los armarios eran Craftsman y se disfrutaba de una visión panorámica del lago Michigan desde todas las ventanas. Juvia dejó sus paquetes en una mesa de centro pentagonal rodeada de seis taburetes.

Esa mujer tenía ojo para la moda, eso había que admitirlo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color gris marengo y un jersey ancho de un tono gris metálico que a Gray le hizo pensar en una armadura. Con esos cabellos cortos llameantes, podría ser Juana de Arco justo después de prender la cerilla. La ropa parecía de marca, aunque no nueva, lo que era raro, por que recordaba haber oído que había heredado la fortuna de Porla. Aunque Gray era rico, se había ganado el dinero una vez formada ya su personalidad. Según su experiencia, la gente que ha crecido entre riquezas no comprende lo que es el esfuerzo, y no había conocido a muchos que le cayesen bien. Esa niña rica y esnob no sería una excepción.

-Esto... ¿señorita Strauss? Antes de que me eches... Sin duda no has avisado a los Dreyar de que subías aquí; de lo contrario, te habrían comentado que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Tengo derechos. Se entiende -dijo Juvia arrojando las galletas a un cajón y cerrándolo de golpe. Luego estudió a Gray: estaba tenso, nerviosísimo-. No te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que me acuerdo -replicó mientras buscaba en su memoria sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces

. -Algo totalmente innecesario, porque tengo muy buena memoria para los nombres.

-No para el mío. Lo has olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo rato; él, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión, y no tuvo ningún problema en esperar a que fuera ella quien lo dijera.

-Es Daphne -le dijo.

-¿Y por qué me dices algo que ya sé? ¿Eres así de paranoica con todo el mundo, Daphne? Juvia apretó los labios y murmuró algo entre dientes. Gray habría jurado que había vuelto a oír la palabra «tejón».

¡Gray Fullbuster ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! «Que me sirva de lección», pensó Juvia mientras admiraba su peligroso atractivo.

Entonces vio que tenía que encontrar la manera de protegerse de él. Vale, estaba más bueno que el pan con tomate. Como muchos otros hombres. De acuerdo, no muchos tenían esa particular combinación de pelo azulado oscuro y ojos grices brillantes. Y muy pocos tenían un cuerpazo como aquél, atlético y escultural, nada desproporcionado. Aun así, no era tan estúpida como para encapricharse con un hombre que no era más que un bonito cuerpo, una linda cara y un interruptor para el encanto.

Bueno, lo cierto era que sí: a juzgar por su pasado encaprichamiento por él, había sido tan estúpida. Pero al menos había sido consciente de que estaba siendo estúpida.

Lo que sin duda no haría era presentarse como una groupie aduladora. ¡Iba a verla en toda su insolencia! Conjuró a la Goldie Hawn de Un mar de líos en busca de inspiración

-Vas a tener que marcharte, Gay. Ay, perdona, quería decir Gray, esque he oído tantas veces que te llamen asi en el equipo que me confundo.

Puede que esta vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, porque la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces. Pensaba que lo recordarías.

-Es que hay tantos futbolistas, y todos os parecéis tanto, además comparado con las veces que he oído que te llamen asi, es la costumbre. Gray arqueó una de sus cejas.

Juvia ya había marcado el terreno, y era tarde, así que podía permitirse ser generosa, aunque sólo con condescendencia.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero yo he venido aquí a trabajar, así que tendrás que irte mañana por la mañana.

Un vistazo por la ventana de atrás le permitió ver el Ferrari aparcado junto al garaje: ahora entendía por qué no lo había visto cuando había aparcado delante.

Él se sentó deliberadamente en un taburete, como si quisiera indicar que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿A qué tipo de trabajo te dedicas? -dijo en un tono desdeñoso que a Juvia le hizo pensar que él no creía que pudiese ser nada demasiado arduo.

-Je suis auteur .

-¿Escritora?

-Ich bin Schriftstellerin -añadió en alemán.

-¿Has abandonado tu idioma vernáculo por algún motivo?

-He pensado que tal vez te sentirías más cómodo con alguna lengua extranjera-dijo ondeando vagamente su mano-. Por algo que he leído...

Gray podía ser superficial, pero no era estúpido, y Juvia pensó que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. Por desgracia, estaba en racha.

-Estoy casi segura de que Roo se habrá recuperado del problemilla que tuvo con la rabia, pero tal vez será mejor que te pongas alguna inyección, por si acaso.

-Todavía estás cabreada por eso del ladrón, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no te oigo bien. Tal vez la caída me ha dejado algo conmocionada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-Es verdad -dijo apartando un montón de lápices que los niños habían dejado en el pasa platos.

-Me parece que subiré a acostarme -dijo Gray. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo a echarle un último vistazo a esos pelos horribles y añadió-: Dime la verdad. ¿Ha sido por algún tipo de apuesta?

-Buenas noches, Gay.

Cuando Juvia entró en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que respiraba aceleradamente. Sólo un fino tabique la separaba de la habitación de invitados donde debía estar durmiendo Gray. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de cortarse el pelo, aunque tampoco quedaba demasiado que cortar. Tal vez debería volver a teñírselo de su color natural al día siguiente, pero no podía darle a Gray ese gusto.

Había llegado a la cabaña para esconderse, no para dormir junto a la boca del lobo, así que cogió sus cosas y, con Roo pegado continuamente a sus talones, bajó corriendo, atravesó el salón, se metió en la habitación grande que compartían las tres niñas y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e intentó calmarse contemplando el techo inclinado de la habitación y las confortables buhardillas diseñadas para soñar despierto. Dos de las paredes contenían un mural del Bosque del Ruiseñor que ella había pintado con toda la familia por en medio. Allí estaría bien, y por la mañana él ya se habría ido.

Dormir, sin embargo, era imposible. ¿Por qué no había avisado a Mirajane de que iba a subir a la casa, como hacía siempre? Porque no quería oír más discursitos sobre su pelo ni tampoco advertencias de posibles «incidentes».

Juvia dio vueltas y más vueltas, miró el reloj, y finalmente encendió la luz para hacer algunos esbozos de las ilustraciones para su próximo libro. No le salía nada. Habitualmente, el ruido del viento invernal golpeando la maciza casa de troncos la calmaba, pero aquella noche el viento la impulsaba a desnudarse y bailar, dejar atrás a la niña buena y estudiosa, y liberar su lado salvaje.

Apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama. La habitación estaba helada, pero ella se sentía acalorada y enfervorizada. Deseó estar en su casa. Roo levantó un párpado soñoliento, y luego volvió a cerrarlo mientras ella se dirigía al banco acolchado de la ventana más cercana.

Plumas de escarcha decoraban los cristales, y la nieve se arremolinaba entre los árboles en delgados copos danzarines. Juvia intentó concentrarse en la belleza de la noche, pero no dejaba de ver a Gray Fullbuster. Sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y un hormigueo en los pechos. ¡Era tan degradante! Ella era una mujer inteligente, incluso brillante, pero pese a querer negarlo, estaba obsesionada como una animadora hambrienta de sexo.

Tal vez se trataba de una forma perversa de crecimiento personal. Al menos se obsesionaba por el sexo y no por la Gran Historia de Amor que jamás tendría.

Decidió que era más seguro obsesionarse por la Gran Historia de Amor. ¡Laxus le había salvado la vida a Mirajane! Era la cosa más romántica que Juvia podía imaginar, aunque suponía que también le había creado expectativas muy poco realistas, el habia incluso aceptado lo que ella era en aquel tiempo, una carga, se habia casado con Mirajane sabiendo todos sus defectos y que cargaba con una hermana menor que de la nada prendía alarmas de incendio.

Abandonó lo de la Gran Historia de Amor y volvió a obsesionarse con el sexo. ¿Hablaría Gray en inglés mientras lo hacía, o habría memorizado algunas frases extranjeras útiles? Con un gruñido, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Tras sólo unas pocas horas de sueño se despertó: el amanecer era frío y gris. Cuando miró hacia fuera, vio que el Ferrari de Gray había desaparecido. « ¡Bien!» Sacó a Roo y luego se duchó. Mientras se secaba, se obligó a sí misma a tararear una cancioncilla de Winnie the Pooh, pero cuando empezó a ponerse sus gastados pantalones grises y el jersey de Dolce & Gabbana que se había comprado antes de donar su dinero, la ficción de fingir que era feliz ya se había desvanecido.

Pero ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Su vida era maravillosa. Gozaba de buena salud. Tenía amigos, una familia estupenda y un perro que la entretenía. Aunque estaba casi siempre sin blanca, no le importaba porque su loft valía hasta el último centavo que pagaba por él. Le encantaba su trabajo. Su vida era perfecta. E incluso más que perfecta ahora que Gray se había marchado.

Pero la sensación de soledad se incremento en su pecho y se hizo demasiado pesada, tal vez necesitaba de verdad cometer una locura no? NO¡ por supuesto que no.

Enojada por su estado anímico, deslizó sus pies en las zapatillas rosas que le habían regalado las gemelas por su cumpleaños y bajó hacia la cocina, con las cabezas de conejo bamboleando sobre los dedos de sus pies. Un desayuno rápido y luego se pondría a trabajar.

La noche anterior había llegado demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar provisiones, así que sacó una bolsa de pan de molde de Dan del armario. Justo cuando introducía una rebanada en la tostadora, Roo empezó a ladrar. La puerta trasera se abrió y entró Gray, cargado de bolsas de plástico repletas de comida. Juvia sintió que el bobo de su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Roo gruñó, pero Gray no le hizo ningún caso.

-Buenos días, Daphne.

La instintiva explosión de placer de Juvia dejó paso al fastidio. ¡Slytherin! Gray dejó las bolsas en la mesa central y dijo:

-Nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tú te ibas, ¿no te acuerdas? Vous partez. Andate vía – repuso Juvia. Las palabras en francés e italiano las pronunció con exageración y se gratificó al ver que le había molestado.

-Irse no es una buena idea -dijo mientras retorcía con fuerza el tapón de la leche-. No quiero tener más líos con Laxus, así que tendrás que ser tú quien se vaya.

Eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no le gustó la actitud de Gray, así que dejó que hablara la arpía que llevaba dentro:

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Puede que al ser deportista no puedas entenderlo, pero necesito paz y tranquilidad, porque yo tengo que pensar mientras trabajo.

Sin duda Gray captó el insulto, aunque prefirió hacerle oídos sordos.

-Yo me quedo aquí -insistió.

-Pues yo también -respondió ella con la misma tozudez.

Juvia se dio cuenta de que él habría querido echarla, pero que no podía hacerlo porque ella era la hermana de su jefa. Gray se tomó su tiempo para llenarse el vaso; luego apoyó las caderas en el fregadero y dispuso:

La casa es grande. La compartiremos.

Juvia estaba a punto decir que lo olvidase, que se marcharía de todos modos, pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez compartir la casa no era una idea tan descabellada: quizá la forma más rápida de superar su fijación sería ver al slytherin que se escondía debajo del hombre. No había sido Gray como ser humano lo que la había atraído, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente. Se trataba más bien de una imagen ilusoria de Gray: cuerpo maravilloso, ojos hermosos, vale roso líder de hombres.

Lo observó mientras apuraba el vaso de leche. Un eructo. Eso sería lo último. Nada le desagradaba más que un hombre que eructase... O que se rascase la entrepierna... O que fuese grosero en la mesa. ¿Y qué decir de esos perdedores que intentan impresionar a las mujeres sacando un fajo de billetes atrapado en uno de esos chillones sujetabilletes?

Tal vez llevase una cadena de oro. Juvia sintió un escalofrío. Eso sería definitivo. O quizás era un chiflado por las armas. O decía: «Machote.» O no llegaba a la altura de Laxus Dreyar de cientos de maneras distintas.

Sí, sin duda, había un millón de trampas esperando a Gray, el señor Mis-ojos- grices-como-el-cielo-nublado-me-hacen-irresistiblemente-sexy. Un eructo... Una mano a la entrepierna... Incluso el más leve destello de oro alrededor de su fantástico cuello.

Juvia se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte -dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Daphne.

Gray apuró su vaso, pero no eructó. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que mientras él siguiera llamándola Daphne ya estaba medio salvada.

Juvia cogió su ordenador portátil y lo subió al desván. Lo colocó en el escritorio junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Podía trabajar en Daphne se cae de bruces o en el artículo «Darse el lote: _¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?»._

Muy lejos.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para escribir un artículo sobre sexo, ni siquiera en su variante adolescente, se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que podría cometer otra de sus locuras de las que tanto se quejaba Mirajane.

Juvia oyó de fondo la retransmisión de un partido e imaginó que Gray se había traído unos vídeos para poder hacer sus deberes. Se preguntó si alguna vez abriría un libro o si iría a ver una película de arte y ensayo o si haría algo que no tuviera que ver con el fútbol.

Tenía que volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Acarició a Roo con un pie y, a través de la ventana, contempló los furiosos copos de nieve rodando sobre las aguas grises y lúgubres del lago Michigan. Tal vez Daphne podría volver a su casita bien entrada la noche y encontrarlo todo muy oscuro. Y cuando entrase dentro, Benny podía asaltarla y... Tenía que dejar de escribir historias tan autobiográficas.

Entendido... Abrió de golpe su cuaderno de dibujo. Daphne podía decidir ponerse unamáscara de Halloween y asustar a... No, eso ya lo había hecho en Daphne planta un huerto decalabazas.

Era sin duda el momento de llamar a una amiga. Juvia cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el número de Levy McGarden, una de sus mejores colegas escritoras. Aunque Levy escribía para el mercado de los jóvenes adultos, ambas compartían la misma filosofía sobre los libros y con frecuencia quedaban para compartir ideas.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me llamas! -gritó Levy-. Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es terrible! Esta mañana ha salido una mujer gorda de NHAH en las noticias locales jurando y perjurando que los libros infantiles y juveniles son una herramienta de reclutamiento para el estilo de vida homosexual.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en la vida?

-¡Juv, tenía en sus manos un ejemplar de Te echo mucho de menos y decía que era un ejemplo del tipo de basura que atrae a los niños hacia la perversión!

-Oh, Levy... ¡eso es

horrible!Te echo mucho de menos era la historia de una niña de trece años que intentaba comprender por qué razón los demás acosaban a su hermano mayor, un chico con tendencias artísticas al que sus compañeros calificaban de gay. Era un libro muy bien escrito, sensible y sincero

Levy se sonó la nariz.

-Mi editora ha llamado esta mañana. ¡Me ha dicho que han decidido esperar a que se calmen las aguas y que van a posponer un año la publicación de mi próximo libro!

-¡Si ya hace casi un año que lo acabaste! –exclamó Levy.

-No les importa. No me lo puedo creer. Ahora que finalmente despegaban mis ventas, voy a perder mi gran oportunidad de hacerme un nombre.

Juvia consoló a su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Después de colgar el teléfono, pensó que NHAH era para la sociedad una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que pudiera serlo jamás ningún libro.

Oyó pasos en la planta baja y se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía el fútbol. Lo único bueno de su conversación con Levy era que la había distraído de pensar en Gray.

Una voz masculina profunda la llamó.-¡Oye, Daphne! ¿Sabes si hay algún aeródromo cerca de aquí?

-¿Un aeródromo? Sí, hay uno en Sturgeon Bay. Está hacia... -De repente se le encendió la bombilla-. ¡Un aeródromo! Juvia saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la baranda.

-¡No pensarás saltar en caída libre otra vez! -exclamó. Gray inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla. Incluso con las manos en los bolsillos parecía tan alto y deslumbrante como un dios del Sol.« ¡Eructa, por favor! »-¿Por qué iba a saltar en caída libre? -dijo tímidamente-. Laxus me pidió que no lo hiciera

.-Como si eso fuera a detenerte.

 _Benny hacía girar los pedales de su bicicleta de montaña cadavez más rápido. No le importaba la lluvia que caía_ _sobre el camino que llevaba al Bosque del Ruiseñor y no vio el enorme charco que tenía delante._

Aunque sabía que le convenía mantenerse tan alejada de él como le fuera posible, Juvia bajó corriendo las escaleras y le suplicó:

-No lo hagas. Ha habido ráfagas de nieve

toda la noche. Y hace demasiado viento.

-Me estás tentando...

-¡Intento explicarte que es peligroso!

-¿Y no es eso lo que hace que merezca la pena?

-Ningún avión va a querer despegar en un día como éste –dijo Juvia, aunque pensó que los famosos como Gray pueden conseguir que la gente haga prácticamente cualquier cosa.

-No creo que tuviese demasiados problemas para encontrar un piloto. En caso de que pensara saltar en caída libre.

-Llamaré a Laxus -amenazó ella-. Seguro que le interesará saber la poca seriedad con que te tomas su suspensión.

-Ahora me estás asustando. Seguro que eras una de esas mocosas que se chivaban al profesor cuando los niños se portaban mal.

-No fui al colegio con niños hasta los quince años, así que perdí esa oportunidad.

-Es verdad. Eres una niña rica, ¿no?

-Rica y consentida -mintió Juvia-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Tal vez si le distraía con un poco de conversación se olvidaría de saltar en caída libre.

-Clase media, y consentido seguro que no.

Gray todavía parecía inquieto, así que Juvia se esforzó en pensar en algo de que hablar; entonces advirtió sobre la mesilla del café dos libros que antes no estaban allí. Los miró con más detenimiento y vio que uno era el nuevo de Scott Turow, y el otro, un volumen bastante erudito sobre el Cosmos que ella había empezado a leer, pero que había acabado cambiando por algo más ligero.

-¿Tú lees? -preguntó de pronto Juvia. Gray hizo una mueca mientras se repanchigaba en el sofá desmontable.

-Sólo cuando no encuentro a nadie que lea para mí.

-Muy gracioso.

Juvia se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, descontenta de haber descubierto que, en contra de lo que creía, le gustaban los libros. Roo se acercó a Juvia, dispuesto a protegerla en caso de que a Gray se le pasase por la cabeza volver a hacerle una llave.

«Ni se te ocurra.»

-Muy bien, confieso que no eres tan... intelectualmente incapacitado como aparentas.

-Deja que anote eso en mi diario -repuso él.

Juvia había tendido su trampa con bastante eficacia.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer estupideces?

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como saltar en caída libre. Esquiar desde un helicóptero. Y luego esa carrera de motocross que hiciste tras el stage de pretemporada.

-Pareces saber mucho acerca de mí.

-Sólo porque formas parte del negocio familiar, no te creas que es nada personal. Además, todo Chicago sabe lo que has estado haciendo.

-La prensa siempre hace una montaña de nada.

-No es exactamente nada -dijo Juvia sacándose las zapatillas de cabeza de conejo, y se sentó encima de sus pies-. No lo entiendo. Siempre has sido el modelo a seguir para los deportistas profesionales. No conduces borracho ni pegas a las mujeres. Llegas puntual a los entrenamientos y te quedas lo que haga falta. Ni escándalos de juego, ni te gusta figurar, ni dices demasiadas tonterías. Y de repente te desmadras.

-Yo no me he desmadrado.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso, si no? Kevin ladeó la cabeza.

–Te han enviado aquí para espiarme, ¿verdad?

Juvia se rió, aun a riesgo de que eso comprometiera su papel de arpía rica.

-Soy la última persona en la que confiarían para un trabajo de equipo. Soy un poco loca - confesó y, trazando una X sobre su corazón, añadió-: Vamos, Gray, lo juro, no diré nada. Dime qué te pasa.

-Me gusta divertirme un poco, y no pienso pedir disculpas por eso.

Juvia quería más, así que prosiguió con su misión de exploración.

-¿Y tus amiguitas no se preocupan por ti?

-Si lo que te interesa es mi vida amorosa, sólo tienes que preguntar. Así podré experimentar el placer de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a estar interesada en tu vida amorosa?

-Eso dímelo tú.

Ella le miró recatadamente y precisó:

-Sólo me gustaría saber dónde encuentras a tus mujeres... ¿En catálogos internacionales? ¿O tal vez en la red? Sé que hay grupos especializados en ayudar a los hombres americanos solitarios a encontrar mujeres extranjeras, he visto las fotos. «Rusa preciosa de veintiún años. Toca el piano clásico desnuda, escribe novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre, quiere compartir su encanto con un tonto yanqui.»

Por desgracia, Gray en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

-También salgo con mujeres americanas.

-Estoy convencida de que no son muchas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado cotilla?

-Soy escritora. Es lo que tiene la profesión.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero él no parecía tan inquieto como cuando se había sentado, así que decidió seguir indagando.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-No hay mucho que decir. Soy un H.P.

«¿ Harto de premios?»

-¿Hombre patético?

Gray hizo una mueca y, tras apoyar las piernas en el borde de la mesilla del café, explicó:

-Hijo de un predicador. Cuarta generación, según como lo cuentes.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo haberlo leído. Cuarta generación, ¿eh?

-Mi padre era un ministro metodista, hijo de un ministro metodista, que era el nieto de uno de los antiguos jinetes metodistas que llevaron el Evangelio al salvaje Oeste.

-De ahí debe de venir tu sangre aventurera. Del bisabuelo jinete.

-Seguro que no viene de mi padre. Era una gran persona, pero no se puede decir que le gustase el riesgo. Era más bien un intelectualoide. Como tú -dijo sonriendo-. Sólo que más educado.

Ella hizo oídos sordos y preguntó:

-¿Falleció?

-Sí, hace unos seis años. Tenía cincuenta y un años cuando nací yo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-La perdí hace año y medio. También era mayor. Una gran lectora, directora de la sociedad de historia, especializada en genealogía. Los veranos eran el momento culminante de la vida de mis padres.

-¿Hacían pesca submarina en las Bahamas?

-Más bien no -contestó Gray riendo-. Íbamos todos a un campamento de la iglesia metodista en el norte de Michigan. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones.

-¿Tu familia era propietaria de un campamento?

-Enterito, con cabañas y un gran tabernáculo antiguo de madera para los servicios eclesiásticos. Tuve que acompañarles todos los veranos hasta que cumplí los quince; luego me rebelé.

-Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te habían criado.

Gray cerró los ojos y admitió: -Todos los días. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Soy huérfana. -Juvia pronunció la palabra sin mostrar tristeza, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le preguntaba, pero se sintió incómoda.

-Creía que Porla sólo se había casado con coristas de Las Vegas -dijo Gray apartando la mirada de los cabellos carmesíes de Juvia y centrándola en sus modestos pechos con una expresión tal en los ojos que a Juvia le quedó claro que él no creía que pudiera haber lentejuelas en sus genes.

-Mi madre estaba en el coro de The Sands. Fue la tercera esposa de Porla, y murió cuando yo tenía dos años, mientras volaba hacia Aspen para celebrar el divorcio.

-¿Mirajane y tú no tuvisteis la misma madre?

-No, la madre de Mira fue su primera esposa. Estaba en el coro de The Flamingo. Gray se sintió como un estúpido, habia quedado al descubierto que jamas supo su nombre, la habia llamado por el apellido de Mirajane.

-No llegué a conocer a Porla, pero por lo que he oído no debía ser fácil convivir con él.

-Por suerte, me envió a un internado a los cinco años. Antes de eso, recuerdo a una retahíla de niñeras muy atractivas.

-Qué interesante.

Gray bajó los pies de la mesilla del café y cogió las gafas de sol Revo con montura plateada que había dejado allí. Juvia las miró con envidia. Doscientos setenta dólares en Marshall Field's.

 _Daphne se puso sobre la nariz las gafas de sol que le habían caído a Benny del bolsillo y se inclinó para contemplar su reflejo en el estanque. Parfait! (Daphne consideraba que el francés era el mejor idioma para admirar su aspecto físico.)_

 _- **¡Eh!** -gritó Benny a su espalda. _

_¡Plop! Las gafas de sol le resbalaron por la nariz y cayeron al estanque._

Gray se levantó del sofá y Juvia sintió que su energía llenaba toda la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó.

-Saldré fuera un rato. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Fuera, adónde? Gray desplegó las varillas de sus gafas de sol con un movimiento deliberado.

-Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, pero creo que ya he tenido bastantes preguntas de la dirección por ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que no pertenezco a la dirección –insistió Juvia.

-Tienes una participación financiera en los Stars. En mi diccionario eso significa dirección.

-De acuerdo. Pues la dirección quiere saber adónde vas.

-A esquiar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ella no, pero estaba convencida de que Laxus sí lo tendría.

-Sólo hay una pista de esquí alpino por aquí cerca, y el descenso es de sólo treinta y seis metros. Es un reto insuficiente para ti.

-Maldita sea -masculló Gray.

Juvia se esforzó por disimular que la situación la divertía. -Entonces haré esquí de fondo-dijo Gray-. Me han dicho que hay algunas pistas de primera categoría por aquí.

-No hay nieve suficiente –repuso Juvia.

-¡Pues iré a buscar ese aeródromo! -dijo dirigiéndose al armario de los abrigos.

-¡No! Iremos... Iremos de excursión.

¿De excursión? -A juzgar por la cara que puso Gray, se diría que le acababan de proponer ir a observar pájaros.

Juvia pensó rápidamente.

-El camino que recorre los peñascos es muy traicionero. Es tan peligroso que lo cierran cuando hace viento o hay algún leve indicio de nieve, pero conozco una forma de acceder a él. Es estrecho y siempre está helado, y si das un solo paso en falso, te precipitarás a una muerte segura.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-No tengo tanta imaginación.

-Eres escritora.

-De libros infantiles. Totalmente no violentos. Ahora, si quieres quedarte aquí de pie charlando toda la mañana, es cosa tuya. Pero a mí me gustaría un poco de aventura. Finalmente había conseguido captar su interés.

-Entonces en marcha –añadió Juvia.

* * *

 **HOLIWIS ASJJSAJSA El Capitulo dos era tan largo que me ocupo 22 paginas de Word XDD asi que lo corte a la mitad asi que este sera el capitulo dos y medio (? Gracias a LunaLessin12 por agregarlo a favoritos 7w7 JASJAS te amo (? okno XD pero gracias 7w7 JASJJAS por ti lo continuare (?**

 **espero que les guste :3**


	3. Capitulo Dos Segunda Parte

Se lo pasaron bien en la excursión, aunque Juvia no logró localizar el camino traicionero que le había prometido a Gray. Tal vez porque se lo había inventado. Aun así, en los peñascos que cruzaron hacía mucho frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que Gray no se quejó demasiado. Incluso le tendió la mano a Juvia en un tramo helado, pero ella no fue tan temeraria: se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fachendosa y le dijo que tendría que arreglárselas solo porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a subir cada vez que viese un poco de hielo y se le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo

Él se rió y se encaramó a un montón de rocas resbaladizas. Al verle contemplando las aguas grises del invierno, con la cabeza echada atrás y sus cabellos oscuros flotando al viento, Juvia se quedó sin aliento.

Durante el resto de la caminata, ella se olvidó de ser odiosa y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando regresaron a la casa, los dientes le castañeteaban por el frío, pero todas sus partes femeninas ardían.

Gray se quitó el abrigo y se frotó las manos.

-Si no te importa, me meteré en tu bañera.

Ella hubiera preferido que se metiese en su cuerpo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Tú mismo. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Tras subir a toda prisa al desván, Juvia recordó lo que Mira le había dicho una vez. «Cuando te has criado como nosotras, Juvia, el sexo intrascendente es como un foso de serpientes. Nosotras necesitamos un amor que nos llegue al alma, y puedo asegurarte que eso no se encuentra saltando de cama en cama.»

Aunque Juvia jamás había saltado de cama en cama, sabía que Mirajane tenía razón. Pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una mujer de veintisiete años con un cuerpo sano y sin un amor que le llegase al alma? Si al menos Gray se hubiese comportado como alguien superficial y estúpido durante la excursión... Pero no había hablado de fútbol ni una sola vez. Se habían pasado la mañana hablando de libros, de la vida en Chicago, y de su pasión mutua por la película This Is Spinal Tap.

No podía concentrarse en Daphne, así que abrió su ordenador portátil para trabajar en «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?». El tema la deprimió aún más.

Durante su tercer año en la universidad se había hartado de esperar la Gran Historia de Amor, por lo que había decidido olvidarse de un amor profundo y se había dedicado al cuidado profundo de un chico con el que llevaba saliendo un mes. Pero perder la virginidad había sido una equivocación. La aventura la había dejado deprimida, y había visto que Mirajane tenía razón. Ella no estaba hecha para el sexo casual sin sentimientos de por medio, ella necesitaba mas para conformarse.

Pocos años más tarde, se había convencido a sí misma de que finalmente había conocido a un hombre que le importaba lo bastante como para volverlo a intentar. Era un hombre inteligente y cariñoso, pero la dolorosa tristeza que la invadió después de esa aventura tardó meses en desaparecer.

La habia engañado con la primera que mostro mas de la cuenta a sus ojos, estaba de mas decir que Laxus le partió la nariz a ese imbécil y aunque la hizo reir ella ya se habia dañado, no quería volver a tener sexo.

Había tenido una serie de novios desde entonces, pero ningún amante, y había hecho todo lo posible por sublimar sus impulsos sexuales esforzándose en el trabajo y entregándose a buenas amistades. Tal vez la castidad estuviera pasada de moda, pero el sexo era un auténtico atolladero emocional para una mujer que no había conocido el amor hasta los quince años. Así que, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él, especialmente teniendo a Gray Fullbuster en casa?

Porque era simplemente humana, y el quarterback de los Stars era un deleitable pedazo de caramelo, un afrodisíaco andante, un hombre con todas las letras. Juvia gimió, miró el teclado del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse

A las cinco oyó que Gray se marchaba. A las siete, «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?» ya estaba casi terminado. Por desgracia, el tema la había tensado y excitado considerablemente. Llamó a Levy, pero su amiga no estaba en casa, así que bajó las escaleras y se miró en el pequeño espejo de la cocina. Era demasiado tarde para que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas; de lo contrario podría haber salido corriendo a por un tinte de pelo. Tal vez se lo cortaría y listo. Ese corte al rape no había quedado tan mal hacía unos años.

Se mentía a sí misma. Había quedado horrible, muchas veces el casero le pregunto en que estado se encontraba de su enfermedad y llego a sus oídos que sus vecinos escudriñaban que tenia cáncer.

En lugar de las tijeras, cogió un sobre de comida instantánea y se lo comió en el mostrador de la cocina. Después extrajo los dulces que había en el fondo de un cartón de helado Rocky Road. Finalmente, cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó ante el fuego para dibujar. Pero no había dormido bien, y al poco rato empezaron a pesarle los párpados. La llegada de Gray poco después de medianoche la hizo levantarse de golpe.

-Hola, Daphne. Ella se frotó los ojos.

-Hola, Gay. Gray colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla. Apestaba a perfume.

-Habría que airearlo -comentó él.

-Eso digo yo.

Los celos se la comían. Mientras Juvia babeaba pensando en el cuerpo de Gray y se obsesionaba por sus fracasos amorosos, había pasado por alto un hecho importante: Gray no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella.

-Debes de haber estado ocupado-dijo-. Huele a más de una marca. Todas ellas nacionales, ¿o has encontrado a alguna au pair en alguna parte?

-No he tenido esa suerte. Por desgracia eran todas mujeres americanas, y todas hablaban demasiado -dijo dejándole claro con la mirada que ella también hablaba demasiado.

-Y seguro que muchas de las palabras tenían más de una sílaba, así que probablemente te dolerá la cabeza.

No podía seguir por ahí. Gray no era tan tonto como ella hubiera querido, y si no se andaba con cuidado, él iba a descubrir por qué se interesaba tanto por su vida privada.

Gray parecía más irritado que enfadado.

-Resulta que me gusta relajarme cuando tengo una cita. No me gusta debatir sobre política mundial, ni discutir sobre el calentamiento global, ni que me obliguen a escuchar a gente con una higiene personal imprevisible recitando mala poesía.

-Vaya, pues ésas son mis cosas favoritas. Gray sacudió la cabeza, luego se levantó y se estiró, alargando su formidable cuerpo vértebra a vértebra. Ya estaba aburrido de ella. Probablemente porque ella no le había en tretenido recitándole sus estadísticas profesionales.

-Será mejor que me acueste -dijo Gray-. Me iré mañana por la mañana a primera hora, así que si no nos vemos, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Juvia forzó un bostezo. -Ciao, bambino.

Sabía que él tenía que volver a los entrenamientos, pero eso no alivió su disgusto. Gray sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Daphne.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras: los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas, moldeaban sus caderas estrechas, y la camiseta dejaba entrever todos sus músculos.

¡Dios, si estaba babeando! ¡Y eso que había pertenecido a la sociedad universitaria Phi Beta Kappa!

Juvia se sintió dolorida y desasosegada, irreprimiblemente insatisfecha con toda su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!

Tiró el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo, se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparada hacia el baño para mirarse el pelo. ¡Se lo raparía!

¡No! No quería estar calva, y esta vez no se iba a permitir comportarse como una loca.

Caminó decidida hacia el estante de los vídeos y extrajo el remake de Tú a Londres y yo a California. A la niña que llevaba dentro le encantaba ver cómo las gemelas lograban reunir a sus padres, y a la niña que llevaba fuera le encantaba la sonrisa de Dennis Quaid.

Gray tenía la misma sonrisa torcida.

Con resolución, sacó la cinta de la retransmisión del partido de fútbol del vídeo, introdujo Tú a Londres y yo a California y se sentó a mirarla.

A las dos de la madrugada, Hallie y Annie habían reunido a sus padres, pero Juvia se sentía todavía más inquieta que antes. Empezó a hacer zapping saltando a toda velocidad de películas antiguas a múltiples anuncios, y sólo se detuvo al oír la sintonía familiar de la vieja serie Encaje, S.L.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...» Dos hermosas mujeres atravesaban corriendo la pantalla, las atractivas detectives Sable Drake y Ginger Hill.

Encaje, S.L. había sido una de las series favoritas de Juvia cuando era niña. Había querido ser Sable, la inteligente morena interpretada por la actriz Mallory McCoy. Ginger era la pelirroja sexy experta en kárate. Encaje, S.L. no fue en su momento más que una serie de segunda fila, pero a Juvia eso no le importaba. Simplemente disfrutaba viendo a dos mujeres ganando a los malos, para variar.

Los créditos del inicio mostraban primero a Mallory McCoy, y luego a Lilly Sherman, que interpretaba a Ginger Hill. Juvia se incorporó un poco al recordar un fragmento de la conversación que había oído una vez en las oficinas de los Stars sobre si Lilly Sherman tenía algún tipo de relación con Gray. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba interesada, así que no hizo preguntas. Estudió a la actriz más detenidamente.

Llevaba uno de sus característicos pantalones ajustados, un top que le dejaba los hombros completamente al descubierto y tacones altos. Los cabellos, rojos y rizados, le colgaban sobre los hombros, y sus ojos pestañeaban seductoramente a la cámara. Incluso con aquel peinado pasado de moda y esos enormes aros de oro que llevaba como pendientes, era un bombón.

Actualmente, Sherman debía de rondar ya los cuarenta y pico; sin duda era un poco mayor para ser una de las mujeres de Gray, de modo que ¿qué relación tenían? En una fotografía de la actriz que había visto hacía sólo unos pocos años se veía que había ganado unos kilos desde la serie de televisión. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, así que era posible que hubieran tenido una aventura.

Juvia presionó el botón de cambio del mando a distancia y apareció un anuncio de cosméticos. Tal vez fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Un maquillaje total.

Apagó la tele y subió a su habitación. Algo le hacía pensar que un maquillaje no solucionaría sus problemas.

Tras una ducha caliente, se puso uno de los camisones de lino irlandés que se había comprado cuando aún era rica. Todavía la hacía sentir como la heroína de una novela de Geor- gette Heyer. Se llevó el cuaderno a la cama para poder seguir pensando en Daphne, pero la oleada de creatividad que había experimentado aquella tarde se había desvanecido.

Roo roncaba suavemente a los pies de la cama. Juvia se dijo a sí misma que le estaba entrando sueño. Pero no.

Tal vez podía acabar de pulir su artículo, pero mientras se dirigía al desván para coger el portátil, echó un vistazo al baño de invitados. Tenía dos puertas: aquella en la que estaba ella y, al otro lado, la que llevaba directamente al dormitorio donde dormía Gray. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sus piernas inquietas y nerviosas la llevaron hasta las baldosas del baño.

Vio el neceser Louis Vuitton sobre el lavabo. No se imaginaba a Gray comprándolo por su cuenta: debía de ser un regalo de una de sus bellezas internacionales. Se acercó más y vio un cepillo de dientes rojo con las cerdas blancas. Había vuelto a tapar el tubo de Aquafresh.

Pasó la punta del dedo por el tapón del desodorante y luego alcanzó una botella de cristal deslustrado de aftershave del caro. Desenroscó el tapón y acercó la nariz. ¿Olía como Gray? Él no era de esos hombres que se ahogan en colonia, y no se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para saberlo con seguridad, pero algo familiar en el aroma le hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar más profundamente. Se estremeció; volvió a dejar la botella donde estaba y luego se fijó en el neceser.

Tirado junto a un bote de ibuprofeno y un tubo de Neosporin estaba el anillo de la Super Bowl de Gray. Sabía que lo había ganado en los primeros tiempos de su carrera, como suplente de Natsu Dragneel. Le sorprendió ver un anillo de campeón tirado tan descuidadamente en el fondo del neceser, aunque por lo que sabía de Gray era de suponer que no quisiera ponerse un anillo que había ganado por los méritos de otro.

Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio en el neceser algo que le había pasado inadvertido.

Un condón.

No era nada del otro mundo. Era natural que Gray llevara condones consigo. Probablemente tendría todo un cajón lleno. Lo cogió y lo estudió. Parecía ser un condón de lo más normal. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí observándolo?

¡Era una locura! Llevaba todo el día comportándose como una obsesa. Si no se recomponía, acabaría cocinando un conejo como la loca Glenn Close en Atracción fatal.

Juvia se estremeció. «Lo siento, Daphne.» Una miradita. Nada más. Sólo le echaría una miradita mientras dormía y se marcharía. Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la _abrió lentamente._

* * *

 **HOLIWIS JSSJASJAS no me resisti y lo subi muy rapido XDD perdonenme AJJSAJSA queria decir que actualizare el Fic cada Martes y si no lo hago el martes lo hare dentro de esa semana :) las adaptaciones son izi pizi porque solo tengo que copiar y pegar JAJJAJA entonces ya tengo muchos capitulos listos 7w7**

LunaLessin12: OMG GRACIAS 3 Me emociono XD no me habia fijado en ese Kevin y eso es que estaba A TODA VISTA ToT soy una inutil (? pero ya lo arregle, apenas lei tu comentario fui volando a leerlo de nuevo y encontrar ese Kevin XDD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 7w7 la cosa se pone buena poco a poco (?

Gracias a Juvia-Chan14 y claudiacorvo por agregarlo a favoritos 3 Se los agradezco mucho SAJJASJSA


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Advertencia, este capitulo puede contener escenas no aptas para menores**

 **Capítulo tres**

 _Bien entrada la madrugada, Daphne se coló en la madriguera de Benny el Tejón con el rostro cubierto con la temible máscara de Halloween..._

 _Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas_

Un débil rayo de luz del pasillo se proyectaba encima de la alfombra. Juvia podía distinguir una forma grande bajo las mantas. Su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción de lo prohibido. Vacilante, dio un primer paso hacia dentro.

La misma energía peligrosa que había sentido cuando, a sus diecisiete años, había activado la alarma de incendios, la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se acercó un poco más. Sólo una miradita y se marcharía.

Gray estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella. El sonido de su respiración era profundo y lento. Recordó las viejas películas del Oeste en las que el pistolero se despierta con el menor ruido, e imaginó a un Gray con el pelo aplastado apuntándole al estómago con una Colt 45.

Fingiría que era sonámbula.

Él había dejado los zapatos en el suelo, y Juvia apartó uno con el pie. Hizo un ligero frufrú con el roce de la alfombra, pero Gray no se movió. Juvia apartó la pareja, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Había pasado el peligro de la Colt 45.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y se las secó con el camisón. Entonces chocó suavemente con un extremo de la cama.

Gray estaba profundamente dormido.

Ahora que ya había visto qué aspecto tenía cuando dormía, se marcharía. Lo intentó, pero sus pies la llevaron al otro lado de la cama, donde podría ver su cara. Andrew también dormía así. Se podían lanzar fuegos artificiales junto a su sobrino y él no se inmutaba. Pero Gray Fullbuster no se parecía en nada a Andrew. Juvia se recreó con su fantástico perfil: una frente fuerte, unos pómulos angulados y una nariz recta y perfectamente proporcionada. Siendo futbolista debería habérsela roto varias veces, aunque no se veía ni un golpe.

Eso era una intolerable invasión de su intimidad. Inexcusable. Pero mirando su pelo azulado oscuro aplastado, no pudo resistir la tentación de apartárselo de la ceja.

Un hombro perfectamente esculpido asomaba fuera de las mantas. Sintió deseos de lamerlo.

¡Ya está! Había perdido la razón. Y no le importaba.

Ella todavía tenía el condón en su mano y Gray Fullbuster yacía bajo las mantas... en cueros, a juzgar por aquel hombro desnudo. ¿Y si se metía bajo las mantas con él? Eso era impensable.

Aunque, ¿quién iba a enterarse? Él tal vez ni siquiera se despertaría. ¿Y si lo hacía? Sería la última persona interesada en contarle a nadie que había estado con la hermana obsesa sexual de su jefa.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que se sentía mareada. ¿Estaba pensando realmente en lo que hacía?

No habría ninguna secuela emocional. ¿Cómo iba a haberla si ni siquiera albergaba la ilusión de un amor profundo? Y en cuanto a lo que Gray pensaría de ella... Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus brazos, así que difícilmente se sorprendería.

Juvia pudo ver la alarma de incendios colgada en la pared, justo delante de ella, y se dijo a sí misma que no la tocaría. Pero sentía un hormigueo en las manos y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo. Se había quedado sin fuerza de voluntad. Estaba cansada del desasosiego, de los pies inquietos. Cansada de mutilarse el pelo porque no sabía cómo arreglar su vida. Harta de tantos años intentando ser perfecta. Su piel estaba húmeda por el deseo y por una sensación creciente de horror cuando se vio a sí misma quitándose las zapatillas de conejo.

« ¡Vuelve a ponértelas enseguida!»

Pero no lo hizo. Y en su cabeza empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios. Alargó las manos para tomar el dobladillo de su camisón... Se lo quitó... Y se quedó desnuda y temblorosa. Horrorizada, vio que sus dedos tiraban de las mantas. Incluso cuando las mantas cayeron hacia atrás, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a hacerlo. Pero sentía un hormigueo en los pezones y su cuerpo clamaba de necesidad.

Puso las caderas sobre el colchón y luego deslizó lentamente las piernas bajo las mantas. Santo cielo, lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Estaba desnuda y se había metido en la cama con Gray Fullbuster.

Él emitió un suave ronquido y se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las mantas.

Juvia le miró la espalda y supo que ese gesto tenía que ser una señal del cielo diciéndole que se marchara. ¡Tenía que irse de aquella cama sin perder un segundo!

Sin embargo, se acurrucó a su lado, apretando los pechos contra su espalda, y respiró profundamente. Oh... ese olor a almizcle de la loción para después del afeitado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar a un hombre de aquel modo.

Gray se agitó, cambió de postura, murmuró algo como si estuviese soñando. La sirena de la alarma de incendios subió de volumen. Ella lo rodeó con su brazo y le acarició el pecho.

«Sólo será un minuto», se dijo a sí misma. Y luego se iría.

Gray sintió la mano de su ex novia Katya sobre su pelo. Estaba en su garaje, con el primer coche que había tenido en su vida y con Eric Clapton. Eric le estaba dando clases de guitarra, pero en vez de guitarra, Gray se empeñaba en tocar con un rastrillo. Luego levantó la mirada y Eric se había ido. En aquel momento estaba en una extraña habitación de troncos con Katya.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho, y él notó que estaba desnuda. La sangre fluyó hacia su entrepierna y se olvidó por completo de las clases de guitarra de Eric.

Hacía meses que había cortado con Katya, pero en aquel momento quería poseerla. Solía ponerse un perfume malo. Demasiado fuerte. Era una razón estúpida para cortar con una mujer, porque ahora ella olía a canela.

Un buen olor. Un olor sexy. Le hacía sudar. No podía recordar haberse excitado tanto con ella cuando estaban juntos. No tenía sentido del humor. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo maquillándose. Pero necesitaba poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Se volvió hacia ella. Le puso la mano en el culo. Lo noto diferente. Más carnoso. Había más para apretar.

Gray suspiró, ella olía tan bien... Ahora a naranjas. Y sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, como naranjas cálidas, suaves y jugosas, y sus bocas se tocaban, y sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes. Jugando. Acariciando. Buscando el camino hacia su pene.

Gray gimió mientras ella lo acariciaba. Olió el aroma de mujer y supo que no tardaría mucho. Su brazo no quería moverse, pero tenía que sentirla.

Era como miel húmeda.

Gray gimoteó y se giró. Encima de ella. Forzó la entrada. No resultó fácil. Qué raro. El sueño empezó a desvanecerse, pero no la lujuria. Estaba enfebrecido por ella. El olor a jabón, champú y mujer le inflamaba. Empujó una y otra vez, abrió los ojos, y... ¡No ello crédito a lo que vio!

Se la había metido a Daphne.

Intentó decir algo, pero ya no estaba para hablar. Sentía la sangre a oleadas, el corazón a mil. Sintió un rugido dentro de su cabeza. Y explotó.

En ese momento, todo se enfrió dentro de Juvia.

« ¡No! ¡Todavía no!» Juvia sintió que Gray se estremecía. Su peso la aplastó contra el colchón. Recuperó la cordura, aunque algo tarde.

Gray se quedó inerte.

Un peso muerto encima de ella. Un peso muerto e inútil. Se había acabado. ¡Ya! Y ella ni siquiera podía culparle por ser el peor amante de la historia porque había recibido exactamente lo que se merecía. Nada en absoluto.

Gray se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, luego se apartó de encima de ella y exclamó desde debajo de las mantas:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La decepción había sido tan grande que Juvia habría querido gritarle, aunque quería gritarse aún más a sí misma. La habían pillado de nuevo tirando de la alarma de incendios, pero ya no tenía diecisiete años. Se sintió vieja y derrotada. La humillación la quemaba por dentro.

-¿S... s... sonambulismo? -musitó.

-¡Sonambulismo, y una mierda! -gritó Gray saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño-. ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

Ella recordó, demasiado tarde, que Gray tenía fama de rencoroso. La última temporada había convertido un desempate contra los Steelers en un baño de sangre, y el año anterior se había peleado tras el placaje defensivo de un Vikingo de ciento treinta kilos. Juvia se levantó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente su camisón.

Del baño salía una retahíla de obscenidades. ¿Dónde estaba su camisón?

Gray volvió a salir, desnudo y furioso.

-¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese condón?

-De tu... tu neceser.

Juvia localizó su camisón de lino, lo recogió y se cubrió los pechos.

-¿De mi neceser? -preguntó mientras volvía a meterse corriendo en el baño-. Lo has cogido de mi ... ¡Mierda!

-Ha sido... Un impulso. Un... Un accidente de sonambulismo.

Juvia caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta del pasillo, debía huir cuanto antes y llorar mientras comía helado por volver a ser la estúpida adolescente, pero Gray reapareció antes de que pudiera llegar allí, cruzó la alfombra a la carga, la agarró de un brazo y le dio una sacudida.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado eso allí dentro?

¡No el tiempo suficiente! Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al condón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Gray le soltó el brazo y señaló hacia el baño.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que llevaba siglos ahí dentro, y el muy hijo puta se ha roto!

Pasaron exactamente tres segundos. Luego las rodillas de Juvia cedieron. Se dejó caer en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y bien? -ladró Gray.

El cerebro confuso de Juvia volvió a funcionar.

-No te preocupes -dijo al tiempo que advertía, demasiado tarde, la humedad entre sus muslos

\- Son los días malos del mes.

-No hay ningún día malo del mes.

Gray encendió la lámpara de pie, y el cuerpo de Juvia, demasiado corriente y demasiado desnudo, quedó más expuesto de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-Para mí los hay: soy regular como un reloj.

Juvia no quería hablar sobre su periodo. Sujetó su camisón e intentó pensar en el modo de volvérselo a poner sin enseñar más de lo que ya había enseñado.

Él no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo ni en la desnudez de Juvia, ni en la suya propia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías tú fisgoneando en mi neceser?

-Es que... Estaba abierto y he mirado como quien no quiere la cosa y... –Juvia se aclaró la garganta-. Si era tan viejo, ¿por qué seguías llevándolo encima?

-¡Me había olvidado de él!

-Eso es un motivo estúpido.

Los ojos grises adquirieron un aire asesino.

-¿Acaso intentas echarme a mí la culpa?

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No, no es eso.

-Había llegado el momento de dejar de comportarse como una cobarde y afrontar las consecuencias. Se levantó y se puso el camisón-. Lo siento, Gray. De verdad. Últimamente he cometido muchas locuras.

-No me vengas con cuentos.

-Te pido disculpas. Me siento avergonzada -dijo con la voz temblorosa-. En realidad, más que avergonzada. Me siento completamente humillada. Espero... Espero que puedas olvidarte de esto.

-No es probable.

Gray recogió unos calzoncillos largos de color verde oscuro que había en el suelo y se los puso.

-Lo siento.

Juvia merecía arrastrarse, pero como eso no parecía funcionar, se puso a interpretar el papel de la heredera hastiada y consentida.

-La verdad es que me sentía sola y tú estabas disponible. Como tienes fama de playboy, creí que no te importaría.

-¿Que estaba disponible? -El aire crepitó-. Vamos a pensar en esto. Pensemos, ¿cómo se le llamaría a esto si la situación fuera la inversa?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Cómo se le llamaría a esta situación, por ejemplo, si yo decidiese meterme en la cama contigo, una mujer, sin tu consentimiento?

-Pues... -Sus dedos se revolvían nerviosamente entre la falda de su camisón-. Ya, claro, comprendo qué quieres decir.

Gray entrecerró los ojos, y su voz se volvió más grave y peligrosa.

-Se llamaría violación.

-¿No querrás decir en serio que te he... violado? -preguntó Juvia.

-Pues sí, creo que sí -dijo él mirándola fríamente.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo. Tú... ¡Tú has consentido!

-Sólo porque estaba dormido y creía que eras otra persona.

Eso la hirió.

-Ya veo.

Gray no se calmó. Al contrario, apretó la mandíbula y declaró:

-Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, me gusta tener relaciones antes de llegar al sexo. Y no permito que nadie me utilice.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, Gray. Ambos sabemos que mi comportamiento ha sido indignante. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos del tema?

-No tengo muchas opciones -dijo mordiéndose los labios-. No es algo que me apetezca leer en los periódicos.

Juvia retrocedió hasta la puerta.

-Supongo que comprenderás que yo tampoco se lo contaré a nadie.

Gray la miró con asco.

A Juvia se le arrugó la cara.

-Lo siento. De verdad -volvió a decir.

* * *

 **HOLIWIS JASJASJAS ahora se pone buena la cosa 7w7**

 **Para el comentario que dice que es plagiar y esas cosas pues de cierto modo lo es XD para que andamos con cosas pero no esto no es la copia exacta del libro, puedes revisar si lo deseas ya que he estado agregando cosas mias y ya termine de adaptarla y el final es completamente diferente ya que el del libro no me convencio JASJSAJJSA**

 **Aclarando eso pues gracias por agragarla a favoritos JuviaBriel y Mari Yuki Taisho**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

 _Daphne saltó de su monopatín, se agachó y metió la cabeza entre la maleza para poder mirar dentro de la madriguera._

 _Daphne encuentra a un bebé conejo. (Notas preliminares)_

Gray se quedó rezagado detrás de la defensa. Sesenta y cinco mil aficionados gritaban en pie, pero una calma absoluta le envolvía. No pensaba en los aficionados, ni en las cámaras de televisión, ni en los locutores de Noche de fútbol del lunes que había en la cabina. No pensaba en nada excepto en lo que había nacido para hacer: jugar al deporte que se había inventado sólo para él.

Loke Tippet, su receptor favorito, dibujó perfectamente la jugada y se desmarcó, listo para aquel dulce momento en que Gray enviaría el balón a sus manos.

Entonces, en un instante, la jugada se fue al garete. Un defensa salió de la nada, dispuesto a interceptar el pase.

La adrenalina inundó el cuerpo de Gray. Estaba muy por detrás de la línea de marca y necesitaba a otro receptor, pero Jamás había sido derribado y Stubs tenía un marcaje doble.

Briggs y Washington atravesaron la línea de los Stars y cargaron contra él. Estos mismos monstruos escupidores de fuego, disfrazados de defensas laterales de Tampa Bay, le habían dislocado el hombro el año anterior, pero Gray no pensaba regalar el balón. Con la misma imprudencia que le había causado tantos problemas últimamente, miró hacia la izquierda... Y, brusca, a ciegas y alocadamente, hizo un regate a la derecha. Necesitaba un hueco en ese muro de camisetas blancas. Deseó que estuviese allí. Y lo encontró.

Con la agilidad marca de la casa, se escabulló, y dejó a Briggs y a Washington jadeando. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó de encima a un defensa que pesaba treinta kilos más que él.

Otro regate. Un baile acrobático. Luego puso la directa.

Fuera del campo era un hombre alto de un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros y ochenta y siete kilos de músculos, pero en el País de los Gigantes Mutantes era bajo, grácil y muy rápido. Sus pies conquistaban el césped artificial. Las luces del estadio convertían su casco dorado en un meteoro y su camiseta de color verde mar en una bandera tejida en el cielo. Poesía humana. Besado por los dioses. Bendecido entre los hombres. Llevó el balón hasta la zona de anotación y cruzó la línea de gol.

Y cuando el árbitro señaló el touchdown, Gray todavía seguía en pie.

La fiesta posterior al partido tuvo lugar en casa de Kinney, y en el momento en que Gray atravesó la puerta, todas las mujeres se le echaron encima.

-Un partido fabuloso, Gray.

-¡Gray, cielo, estoy aquí!

-¡Has estado fantástico! ¡Estoy afónica de tanto chillar!

-¿Te has emocionado cuando la has metido? Dios mío, seguro que estabas emocionado, pero ¿qué se siente realmente?

-Felicidades.

-¡Gray, chéri!

El encanto era algo natural en Gray, y mientras exhibía una de sus sonrisas logró desembarazarse de todas ellas a excepción de dos de las más persistentes.

-Te gustan las mujeres hermosas y silenciosas -le había dicho la esposa de su mejor amigo la última vez que habían hablado-. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres no son silenciosas, por lo que buscas a chicas extranjeras con un inglés limitado. Un clásico caso de evitación de la intimidad.

Kevin recordó haberle contestado con una fresca.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues escucha, doctora Lucy Heartfillia Dragnnel-le había dicho-. Intimaré contigo siempre que quieras.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -había respondido su marido, Natsu, desde el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor.

Aunque Natsu era su mejor amigo, Gray disfrutaba cinchándole. Había sido así desde los tiempos en que fue el suplente resentido del abuelo. Sin embargo, Natsu ya se había retirado del fútbol y estaba a punto de empezar su residencia de medicina interna en un hospital de Carolina del Norte.

Gray no podía resistirse a fastidiarle.

-Es una cuestión de principios, abuelo. Tengo que demostrar una cuestión.

-Vale, pues demuéstralo con tu mujer y deja a la mía en paz -le había espetado Natsu.

Lucy se había reído, había besado a su marido, le había dado una servilleta a su hija Rosie y había cogido en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, Tyler. Gray sonrió al recordar la respuesta de Natsu cuando le había preguntado por las notas de Post-it que llevaba Tyler en los pañales.

-Eso es porque ya no le dejo a mi mujer que le escriba en las piernas.

-¿Sigue con ésas?

-Brazos, piernas... El pobre chaval se estaba convirtiendo en una libreta científica ambulante. Pero eso ha mejorado desde que empecé a ponerle a Lucy Post-its en todos los bolsillos.

La costumbre de Lucy de garabatear distraída ecuaciones complejas en superficies poco ortodoxas era bien conocida, y Rosie Dragneel metió baza.

-Una vez me escribió en el pie, ¿verdad, mamá? Y otra vez...

La doctora Lucy le metió a su hija una baqueta en la boca.

Gray sonrió al recordarlo, pero una hermosa francesa que gritaba por encima de la música interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tu es fatigué, chéri?

Gray tenía facilidad para los idiomas, pero había aprendido a mantenerlo en secreto.

-Gracias, pero ahora no quiero nada para comer. Oye, deja que te presente a Stubs Brady. Creo que los dos tenéis mucho en común. Y.. ¿Heather, verdad? Mi compañero Loke lleva mirándote con intenciones lascivas toda la noche.

Era el momento de desprenderse de un par de hembras.

Nunca le admitiría a Lucy que tenía razón acerca de sus preferencias con las mujeres. Pero, al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que no hacían más que vanagloriarse de que lo daban todo en el terreno de juego, Gray se limitaba a entregarse de veras. Y entregaba no sólo el cuerpo y la mente, sino también su corazón, y eso no se podía hacer teniendo a una mujer de altas exigencias en su vida. Hermosa y nada exigente, eso era lo que quería, y las mujeres extranjeras encajaban en la descripción.

Jugar con los Stars era lo único que le importaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera. Le encantaba ponerse el uniforme verde mar y dorado, saltar al campo en el estadio Midwest Sports Dome, y, sobre todo, trabajar para Mirajane y Laxus Dreyar. Tal vez era el resultado de haberse pasado la infancia ejerciendo como hijo de un predicador, pero era un honor ser un Chicago Star, y no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los equipos de la liga de fútbol americano.

Cuando jugabas para los Dreyar, el respeto por el juego era más importante que el dinero. Los Stars no eran un equipo para bandidos ni para primadonnas, y, en el transcurso de su carrera, Gray había visto traspasar a algunos jugadores de gran talento por no cumplir con los valores de conducta establecidos por Mirajane y Laxus. Gray no se podía imaginar jugando en ningún otro equipo, y cuando ya no fuese capaz de dar la talla con los Stars en el campo, se retiraría para entrenar.

Entrenar a los Stars.

Aunque aquella temporada habían pasado dos cosas que ponían en peligro sus sueños. Una era culpa suya: esa loca imprudencia que había cometido tras la pretemporada. Siempre había tenido tendencia a ser imprudente, pero, hasta entonces, se había limitado a serlo durante las vacaciones entre temporadas. La otra era la visita de Daphne Strauss aunque se habia enterado que su apellido era Loxar y no Strauss, a su dormitorio a medianoche. Eso hacía peligrar su carrera más que todos los saltos en caída libre y todas las carreras de motocross del mundo.

Gray tenía un sueño profundo, y lo cierto es que ésa no había sido la primera vez que se despertaba a medio hacer el amor, pero hasta entonces siempre había elegido a sus compañeras. Irónicamente, si no hubiera sido por sus relaciones familiares, tal vez se habría planteado elegirla a ella. Tal vez era la atracción de la fruta prohibida, pero se lo había pasado muy bien con ella. Le había hecho tocar con los pies en el suelo y le había hecho reír. Aunque había procurado que ella no se diera cuenta, la había estado mirando. Se movía con una confianza de niña rica que a él le parecía muy sexy. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo de relumbrón, pero todo estaba en su lugar y no podía negar que se había fijado en ella.

Aun así, había mantenido las distancias. Era la hermana de su jefa, y nunca confraternizaba con mujeres relacionadas con el equipo: ni las hijas de los entrenadores, ni las secretarias de las oficinas, ni siquiera las primas de sus compañeros de equipo. Y, a pesar de eso, mira qué había pasado.

Con sólo pensar en eso volvió a ponerse de mal humor. Ni siquiera un quarterback de aúpa era más importante para los Dreyar que la familia, y si jamás descubrían lo sucedido, sería a él a quien pedirían explicaciones.

Su conciencia le iba a obligar a llamarla pronto. Sólo una vez, para asegurarse de que no hubiera habido consecuencias. No las habría, se dijo, y no se iba a preocupar por eso, especialmente en ese momento, en que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. El domingo se jugaría el Campeonato AFC, y tenían que hacer un partido impecable. Entonces se haría realidad su mayor sueño. Llevaría a los Stars a la gran final, a la Super Bowl.

Pero seis días después, su sueño se había hecho añicos. Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Tras trabajar día y noche, Juvia terminó Daphne se cae de bruces y lo envió la misma semana que los Stars perdieron el Campeonato AFC. Cuando quedaban quince segundos en el reloj, Gray Fullbuster no había querido jugar conservadoramente y le había lanzado el balón a un compañero marcado por dos rivales. El pase había sido interceptado, y los Stars habían perdido por un gol de campo.

Juvia se sirvió una taza de té para protegerse del frío de las tardes de enero y se la llevó a la mesa de trabajo. Tenía que escribir un artículo para _Chik_ , pero en lugar de conectar su ordenador portátil, cogió unos papeles que había dejado en la butaca para tomar nota de algunas ideas para un nuevo libro, _Daphne encuentra a un bebé conejo_.

Justo cuando se disponía a sentarse sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Daphne? Soy Gray.

El té se le derramó y Juvia se quedó sin aliento. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, había estado encaprichada por aquel hombre. En ese momento, el simple sonido de su voz la aterró.

Se obligó a respirar. Si todavía la llamaba Daphne significaba que no había hablado con nadie sobre ella. Eso era bueno. No quería que él hablara de ella, ni siquiera que pensara en ella.

-¿De dónde has sacado mi número?

-Te pedí que me lo dieras.

Juvia había logrado olvidarlo.

-Yo... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahora que ha terminado la temporada, estoy a punto de marcharme de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Y quería asegurarme de que no hubiera habido... ninguna consecuencia desafortunada de... lo ocurrido.

-¡No! Ninguna consecuencia en absoluto. Por supuesto que no.

-Me alegro.

Más allá de la respuesta glacial, Juvia percibió un suspiro de alivio. De pronto, se le ocurrió el modo de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-¡Ya voy, cariño! -le gritó a una persona imaginaria.

-Veo que no estás sola.

-Pues no. ¡Estoy al teléfono, Benny! -dijo, levantando de nuevo la voz-. Enseguida estoy contigo, cielo.

Juvia sintió un escalofrío. ¿No se le podía haber ocurrido un nombre mejor?

Roo trotó desde la cocina para ver qué ocurría. Juvia asió el teléfono aun más fuerte.

-Agradezco la llamada, Gray, pero no hacía falta.

-Mientras todo vaya...

-Todo va de perlas, pero tengo que dejarte. Lo siento por el partido. Y gracias por llamar.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la mano todavía le temblaba. Acababa de hablar con el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

Se acarició el abdomen. Todavía lo tenía liso y no se había hecho del todo a la idea de estar embarazada. Cuando tuvo la primera falta, lo achacó al estrés. Pero con cada día que pasaba tenía los pechos cada vez más sensibles, y había empezado a sentir náuseas, así que finalmente decidió comprarse un test de embarazo. De eso hacía sólo dos días. El resultado la había dejado tan aterrorizada que salió corriendo a comprar otro.

No había error posible. Iba a tener un bebé y el padre era Gray Fullbuster.

Sus primeros pensamientos, sin embargo, no habían sido para él. Habían sido para Mirajane y Laxus: la familia era el centro de su existencia, y ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse educar a un hijo sin el otro. Eso les iba a sumir en la tristeza.

Cuando finalmente se puso a pensar en Gray, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que asegurarse de que él no lo supiera nunca. Él había sido su víctima inocente de una de las tantas locuras que habia cometido, de modo que cargaría con las consecuencias ella sola.

Tampoco sería tan difícil ocultárselo. Ahora que la temporada había acabado era poco probable que se topara con él, y bastaría con no acercarse a las oficinas de los Stars cuando se reanudaran los entrenamientos en verano. Excepto en algunas pocas fiestas del equipo que organizaban Laxus y Mirajane, nunca socializaba demasiado con los jugadores. Finalmente, Gray tal vez sabría que ella había tenido un bebé, pero tras la llamada de aquella mañana debía de pensar que había otro hombre en su vida.

A través de las ventanas de su loft observó el cielo invernal. Aunque no eran ni las seis, ya había oscurecido. Se echó en el sofá.

Hasta hacía dos días nunca se había planteado ser madre soltera. De hecho, nunca había pensado demasiado en la maternidad. Pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. El desasosiego, que siempre había aparecido como una maldición en su vida, había desaparecido, dejándola con la extraña sensación de que todo era exactamente como tenía que ser. Por fin tendría una familia propia.

Era la solución a sus problemas y tal vez pudiera madurar lo suficiente para dejar por fin sus locuras y cambios de cabello drásticos, debía hacerlo, ahora toda decisión que tomara repercutiría en su hijo… Que bien sonaba eso.

Roo le lamió la mano, que colgaba a un lado del sofá. Juvia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la ensoñación que se había apoderado de su imaginación una vez pasado el susto inicial. ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? No le importaba. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con sus sobrinos para saber que en cualquiera de los casos sería una buena madre, y le daría al bebé tanto amor como dos padres.

Su bebé…

Su familia…

Por fin.

Se estiró, satisfecha de pies a cabeza. Eso era lo que había estado buscando durante todos aquellos años, una familia realmente suya. No podía recordar haber sentido jamás tanta paz. Incluso su pelo estaba en paz: ya no lo llevaba tan exageradamente corto y había recuperado de nuevo su color azulado natural. Volvía a quedarle bien.

Roo restregó su nariz húmeda en su mano.

-¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?

Juvia se levantó, y cuando ya iba de camino a la cocina para darle de comer, volvió a sonar el teléfono. El pulso se le aceleró, pero esta vez era Mirajane.

-Lax y yo hemos tenido una reunión en Lake Forest. Ahora estamos en Edens y Laxus está hambriento. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Yoshi a cenar?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial. Pasaremos a recogerte dentro de una media hora.

Cuando Juvia colgó, la golpeó la certeza de lo mucho que les iba a doler la noticia. Querían que ella tuviera exactamente lo que tenían ellos: un amor profundo e incondicional que constituía la base de la vida de ambos. Pero la mayoría de la gente no tenía tanta suerte.

Se puso su raído jersey Dolce & Gabanna y una escuálida falda gris marengo que le llegaba a los tobillos y que se había comprado en Field's la primavera anterior, durante las rebajas. La llamada de Gray la había dejado intranquila, así que encendió el televisor. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a ver reposiciones de Encaje, S.L. La serie despertaba en ella sentimientos de nostalgia: era un vínculo con una de las pocas partes agradables de su infancia.

Todavía se preguntaba por la relación de Gray con Lilly Sherman. Tal vez Mirajane lo supiera, pero temía citar su nombre, aunque Mirajane no tuviera ni idea de que Juvia había estado con él en la casa de Door County.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...»

Hubo anuncios tras los créditos, y luego Lilly Sherman, en el papel de Ginger Hill, saltó por la pantalla con un pantalón corto blanco muy ajustado y los pechos asomando tras un top de biquini verde brillante. El pelo castaño rojizo ondeaba alrededor de su cara, unos aros dorados acariciaban sus mejillas, y su sonrisa seductora prometía inimaginables delicias sensuales

El ángulo de la cámara se amplió para mostrar a las dos detectives en la playa. En contraste con la escasa indumentaria de Ginger, Sable llevaba un malliot largo. Juvia recordaba que las dos actrices habían sido amigas fuera de la pantalla.

El interfono del vestíbulo sonó. Juvia apagó el televisor y, pocos minutos después, les abrió la puerta a su hermana y a su cuñado.

Mirajane la besó en la mejilla.

-Te veo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estamos en enero y esto es Chicago. Todo el mundo está pálido.

Juvia estuvo abrazada a su hermana un poco más de lo necesario. Celia la Gallina, una maternal habitante del Bosque del Ruiseñor que cuidaba a Daphne como a uno de sus polluelos, había sido creada a imagen de su hermana.

-Hola, señorita Juvia. Te hemos echado de menos –dijo Laxus, dándole uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso que la dejaban casi sin respiración.

Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerles a ambos.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde Año Nuevo –dijo Juvia.

-Y dos semanas desde que viniste a casa. Mira se angustia -repuso Laxus.

Laxus dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá. Juvia sonrió mientras cogía el abrigo de Mirajane. Laxus todavía pensaba que el auténtico hogar de Juvia seguía siendo el suyo propio. No comprendía sus sentimientos por aquel pisito.

-Lax, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Intenté convencerte de que Mira me pegaba.

-Es difícil olvidarse de algo así. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que no era mala del todo, sólo ligeramente retorcida.

Mirajane se rió y dijo con un suspiro:

-Ah, los buenos viejos tiempos. Juvia observó con cariño a su hermana.

-De pequeña era tan impertinente que me extraña que no me pegaras.

-Las niñas Somerville teníamos que buscar nuestra manera de sobrevivir –dijo Mirajane, un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda al pensar en su verdadero apellido y a su mente viajo su frio padre, hace tanto tiempo que ellas no se llamaban a si mismas asi que lo habia olvidado.

«Una de nosotras sigue haciéndolo», pensó Juvia.

-Me alegró mucho ver las ilustraciones de Daphne se cae de bruces antes de que las enviaras. La expresión de la cara de Benny cuando su bicicleta de montaña resbala en el charco es impagable. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un próximo libro?

Juvia dudó durante unos instantes y respondió: -Todavía estoy en la fase preliminar.

-Hannah estaba delirante de alegría cuando Daphne le vendó la pata a Benny. Creo que no se esperaba que pudiera perdonarle -dijo Mirajane.

-Daphne es una conejita muy compasiva. Aunque utilizó un lazo rosa de encaje para el vendaje.

-Benny tendría que ser más consciente de su lado femenino -dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa-. Es un libro maravilloso, Juv. Siempre consigues insertar alguna lección importante de la vida sin que se pierda la diversión. Me alegro tanto de que escribas.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre había querido hacer. Sólo que no lo sabía.

-Hablando de eso... Lax, ¿te has acordado...? -Mirajane se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Laxus no estaba allí-. Debe de haber ido al baño.

-Pues hace un par de días que no lo limpio. Espero que no esté demasiado... -Juvia sofocó un grito y se volvió rápidamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Laxus volvía del baño con las dos cajas vacías que había encontrado en la papelera. Esos tests de embarazo en sus enormes manos parecían un par de granadas cargadas. Juvia se mordió los labios.

No quería decirles nada por el momento. Todavía tenían que digerir la derrota en el Campeonato AFC, y no necesitaban otro disgusto.

Mirajane no pudo ver lo que tenía su marido en las manos hasta que dejó caer una de las cajas en su regazo. La levantó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Juvia? Dijo Mirajane en un susurro.

-Ya sé que tienes veintisiete años -dijo Laxus-, y ambos intentamos respetar tu intimidad, pero tengo que saber qué significa todo esto.

Parecía tan alterado que Juvia no pudo soportarlo. A Laxus le encantaba ser padre, y le iba a costar aceptar aquello más que a Mirajane.

Juvia cogió las dos cajas, las dejó a un lado, y dijo:

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Laxus dobló lentamente su enorme cuerpo y se sentó en el sofá, junto a su esposa. Mirajane le cogió instintivamente la mano. Los dos juntos contra el mundo. A veces, al ver el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, Juvia se sentía sola en lo más profundo de su alma.

Juvia se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y forzó una débil sonrisa.

-No hay ninguna forma fácil de deciros esto. Voy a tener un bebé.

Laxus se encogió y Mirajane se inclinó hacia él.

-Ya sé que es un disgusto, y lo siento. Pero no lo siento por el bebé.

-Dime que antes habrá una boda -musitó Laxus sin apenas mover los labios.

Juvia se acordó nuevamente de lo inflexible que podía llegar a ser: si no se mantenía en sus trece, él nunca la dejaría en paz.

-No hay boda. Ni hay papá. Eso no va a cambiar, así que será mejor que os lo toméis con tranquilidad.

Mirajane pareció aún más apenada.

-No... No sabía que te estuvieras viendo con nadie especial. Normalmente me lo cuentas.

Juvia no podía permitir que profundizara demasiado, habia dañado a muchos con sus estupideces y debía dejar afuera a Gray de esto, como podría decirles que habia violado técnicamente a su jugador preferido?

-Comparto muchas cosas contigo, Mira, pero no todo.

A Laxus se le había disparado un tic en un músculo de la mandíbula: sin duda alguna una mala señal.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó.

-No te lo voy a decir, Laxus-dijo Juvia con serenidad-. Esto es cosa mía, no de él. No le quiero en mi vida.

-¡Pues lo quisiste en tu vida el tiempo suficiente para dejarte embarazada!

-Laxus, por favor-dijo Mirajane, que nunca se había dejado intimidar por el mal humor de Laxus. Parecía mucho más preocupada por Juvia, y, con voz pausada, le dijo-: No debes precipitarte en tu decisión, Juvia. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Sólo de seis semanas. Y no pienso cambiar de idea. Seremos sólo el bebé y yo. Y vosotros dos, espero.

Laxus se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a deambular nervioso por la habitación.

-No tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo -le espetó.

Ella podría haber subrayado que miles de mujeres solteras tenían bebés todos los años y que su punto de vista estaba algo anticuado, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para gastar saliva. En vez de eso, se concentró en los aspectos prácticos:

-No puedo evitar que os preocupéis, pero tenéis que recordar que estoy mejor equipada que la mayoría de madres solteras para tener un bebé. Tengo casi treinta años, me encantan los niños y tengo una estabilidad emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como si eso pudiera ser verdad.

-También estás arruinada la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Laxus apretando los labios.

-Las ventas de Daphne aumentan lentamente –repuso Juvia.

-Muy lentamente -puntualizó él.

-Y puedo hacer más trabajos como freelance. Ni siquiera tendré que pagar a una canguro porque trabajo en casa.

Laxus la miró con testarudez y declaró:

-Los niños necesitan a un padre. Juvia se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Los niños necesitan a un buen hombre en su vida, y espero que tú estés allí para este bebé porque eres el mejor hombre que existe.

Eso le llegó al alma, y la abrazó.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz -susurró.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso os quiero tanto a los dos.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz -le repitió Laxus a Mirajane esa misma noche en el coche mientras volvían a casa después de una cena llena de tensión.

-Eso queremos los dos. Pero es una mujer independiente, y ha tomado una decisión - dijo ella frunciendo una ceja con preocupación-. Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darle nuestro apoyo.

-Tuvo que ocurrir hacia principios de diciembre -dijo Laxus entornando los ojos-. Te prometo una cosa, Mira. Voy a descubrir quién es el desgraciado que le ha hecho el bombo y le arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo.

Pero eso de descubrirlo era más fácil de decir que de hacer, y a medida que iban pasando las semanas, Laxus no lograba acercarse a la verdad. Inventó excusas para telefonear a las amigas de Juvia y, tímidamente, intentar sonsacarles información, pero ninguna de ellas recordaba que hubiera salido con nadie en esa época. Sondeó a sus propios hijos con el mismo éxito. Llevado por la desesperación, llegó a contratar a un detective, algo que no se atrevió a comentarle a su mujer, que le habría ordenado que se metiera en sus asuntos. Lo único que obtuvo fue una elevada factura y nada que no supiera ya.

A mediados de febrero, Laxus y Mirajane se llevaron a los niños a la casa de Door County para pasar allí un largo fin de semana y montar en las motos de nieve. Invitaron a Juvia a acompañarles, pero ella debía cumplir un plazo de entrega para Chik y tuvo que quedarse a trabajar. Laxus sabía que el auténtico motivo era que no quería escuchar más discursitos de los suyos.

El sábado por la tarde, justo cuando acababa de volver a casa con Andrew tras dar un paseo en la moto de nieve, Mirajane entró en el vestíbulo, donde padre e hijo se estaban quitando las botas.

-¿Te diviertes, cielo? -le preguntó Mirajane a Andrew.

-Sí.

Laxus sonrió mientras Andrew patinaba sobre el suelo mojado en calcetines y se lanzaba en brazos de su madre, algo que solía hacer cuando llevaba separado de uno de los dos más de una hora.

-Me alegro -dijo, enterrando los labios en su pelo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la cocina-. Ve a por tu merienda. El chocolate está caliente, pídele a Tess que te lo sirva.

Mientras Andrew salía corriendo, Laxus observó que Mirajane estaba especialmente deleitable con sus vaqueros dorados y su jersey marrón claro. Ya iba a por ella cuando le enseñó un recibo de tarjeta de crédito.

-He encontrado esto arriba. Laxus le dio un vistazo y vio el nombre de Juvia.

-Es un recibo del colmado del pueblo -dijo Mirajane -.Y fíjate en la fecha, arriba.

Laxus se fijó, pero seguía sin comprender por qué su mujer parecía tan trastornada.

-¿Y pues?

Mirajane se apoyó en la lavadora y añadió:

-Laxus, fueron los días que pasó Gray aquí.

Gray salió del café y empezó a andar por el paseo marítimo de Cairns en dirección a su hotel. Las palmeras se bamboleaban bajo la soleada brisa de febrero y, en el puerto, las barcas se balanceaban. Tras haber pasado cinco días buceando en el mar del Coral junto a los tiburones que nadaban cerca del cuerno norte del arrecife de Great Barrier de Australia, resultaba agradable volver a la civilización.

La ciudad de Cairns, en la costa nororiental de Queensland, era el puerto de embarco de las expediciones de buceo. Tenía buenos restaurantes y un par de hoteles de cinco estrellas, así que Gray decidió quedarse allí un tiempo. La ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos de Chicago como para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con algún aficionado de los Stars que quisiera saber por qué le había lanzado el balón a un compañero doblemente marcado en el último cuarto del Campeonato AFC. En lugar de darles a los Stars la victoria que los habría llevado a la Super Bowl, les había fallado a sus compañeros, y ni siquiera nadar junto a un banco de peces martillo le estaba ayudando a olvidarse de aquello

Una preciosidad australiana con un top anudado a la espalda y un ceñido pantalón corto blanco le paró con una sonrisa invitadora.

-¿Necesitas una guía turística, yanqui?

-Hoy no, gracias.

Pareció disgustada. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación, pero no logró despertarle el suficiente interés. Tampoco había respondido a las seductoras proposiciones de la atractiva rubia candidata a doctorado que había cocinado en el barco de inmersión, aunque eso era más comprensible: se trataba de una de esas mujeres inteligentes con exigencias elevadas.

Queensland estaba en plena temporada del monzón, y empezó a caer una ráfaga de lluvia. Gray decidió ejercitarse en el gimnasio del hotel durante un rato, y luego se dirigió al casino a echar unas partidas de blackjack.

Acababa de ponerse la ropa deportiva cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Gray se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió.

-¿Laxus? ¿Qué haces tú...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque se encontró el puño de Laxus Dreyar en la cara.

Gray se tambaleó hacia atrás, se agarró a un extremo del sofá y se desplomó en el suelo.

La adrenalina le subió al máximo. Se reincorporó, listo para darle una paliza a Laxus, pero de pronto dudó, no porque Laxus fuera su jefe, sino porque la furia bruta que vio en su rostro indicaba que algo iba drásticamente mal. Laxus había sido con respecto al partido más comprensivo de lo que Gray se habría merecido, de modo que Gray sabía que aquello nada tenía que ver con aquel pase imprudente.

Se le hacía difícil no contraatacar, pero se obligó a bajar los puños.

-Será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para esto -dijo por fin.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿De verdad creías que podrías librarte tan fácilmente?

Al ver tanto desprecio en el rostro de un hombre al que respetaba se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Librarme de qué?

-No significó nada para ti, ¿verdad? -se mofó Laxus.

Gray se quedó a la espera. Laxus se le acercó, con el labio torcido.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que no habías estado solo cuando estuviste en mi casa en diciembre?

A Gray se le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Eligió sus palabras con cuidado.

-Pensé que no era cosa mía. Pensé que le correspondía a Daphne contarte que había estado allí.

-¿Daphne? Gray se hartó y también perdió los nervios.

-¡No fue culpa mía que apareciese la tarada de tu cuñada! -exclamó.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo coño se llama?

Laxus parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, y Gray ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para quedarse esperando.

-¡Quieto ahí! Ella me dijo que se llamaba Daphne.

-Sí, claro -se burló Dan-. ¡Pues se llama Juvia, maldito cabrón, y está esperando un hijo tuyo!

Gray se sintió como si le estuvieran despidiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que estoy hasta las narices de deportistas millonarios que creen que tienen el derecho divino de ir dejando hijos ilegítimos por ahí, como si nada.

Gray sintió un mareo. Ella le había dicho que no había habido consecuencias cuando la llamó. Si incluso estaba con un novio.

-¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de utilizar una goma! El cerebro de Gray volvía a funcionar y no estaba dispuesto a asumir las culpas por lo ocurrido.

-Hablé con Daph... con tu cuñada antes de marcharme de Chicago, y me dijo que no había ningún problema. Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras esta conversación con su novio.

-Ahora mismo está un poco preocupada como para tener novios. -Te está ocultando algo -dijo con cautela-. Has hecho este viaje en balde. Está saliendo con un tipo llamado Benny.

-¿Benny?

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, pero me temo que él es el responsable de su estado actual.

-¡Benny no es su novio, cabronazo arrogante! ¡Es un puto tejón!

Gray se quedó mirándole y luego se dirigió al mueble bar.

–Tal vez será mejor que volvamos a empezar desde el principio -dijo finalmente.

Juvia aparcó su Escarabajo detrás del BMW de Mirajane. Al salir del coche, esquivó un montón de nieve sucia. El norte de Illinois vivía en plena ola fría y todo parecía indicar que iba para largo, pero no le importaba. Febrero era la mejor época del año para acurrucarse junto al calor de un ordenador y un cuaderno de dibujo, o simplemente para soñar despierta.

 _Daphne se moría de ganas de que la bebé conejita fuera lo bastante mayor como para jugar con ella. Se pondrían faldas con lentejuelas brillantes y dirían: « ¡ **O lá lá, estás divina**!» Luego les lanzarían globos llenos de agua a Benny y a sus amigos._

Juvia estaba contenta de que su charla en la comida literaria hubiera terminado y que Mirajane hubiera ido a darle apoyo moral. Aunque le encantaba visitar escuelas para leerles a los niños, dar charlas para adultos la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo con un estómago imprevisible.

Hacía ya un mes que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, y la idea del bebé se hacía cada día más real para ella. No había podido resistir la tentación de comprar un conjunto vaquero en miniatura, y se moría de ganas de empezar a ponerse ropa de premamá, aunque, estando sólo de dos meses y medio, aún no resultaba necesario.

Estaba sumamente feliz, no podía evitar cada cierto tiempo ir a las tiendas de ropa de bebe y comenzar a mirar conjuntos "Si es hijo de Gray de seguro será hermoso y le vendrá todo" miraba vestidos color pastel y trajes enteros de color azul por si fuera hombre, estaba tan ilusionada que ya habia comprado un par de zapatitos de color amarillo que le vendrían perfecto ya fuera hombre o mujer.

Siguió a su hermana hacia el interior de la laberíntica alquería de piedra. Había pertenecido a Laxus antes de que se casara con Mirajane, y él no había tenido queja cuando Juvia se instaló allí junto a su nueva esposa.

Roo salió corriendo a recibirlas, mientras que su hermana Kanga, más educada, trotaba detrás. Juvia lo había dejado allí mientras estaba en la comida, y en cuanto colgó su abrigo, se agachó para saludar a los dos perros.

-Hola, Roo. Hola, Kanga, bonita.

Ambos caniches se tumbaron panza arriba para que les rascase la barriga.

Mientras Juvia cumplía con sus obligaciones con los perros, vio que Mirajane metía el pañuelo Hermés que había llevado puesto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Andrew.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Juvia -. Llevas toda la tarde distraída.

-¿Distraída? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Juvia sacó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hermana.

-Andrew dejó de travestirse cuando cumplió los cuatro años.

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que... -se interrumpió al ver aparecer a Laxus por la parte posterior de la

casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Juvia-. Juvia me había dicho que estabas de viaje.

-Y lo estaba. -Laxus besó a su mujer-. Acabo de volver.

-¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Ha sido un vuelo muy largo. Entra en la sala familiar, ¿quieres, Juv?

-Claro.

Los perros la siguieron mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa. La sala familiar formaba parte del añadido que se había construido al crecer la familia Dreyar. Tenía mucho cristal y zonas cómodas para sentarse, algunas con butacas para leer, otra con una mesa para hacer los deberes o jugar. En el mueble para el equipo estéreo de vanguardia había de todo, desde Raffi hasta Rachmaninoff.

-¿Y dónde has ido, si puede saberse? Creía que estabas... -Las palabras de Juvia murieron en cuanto vio al hombre alto con el cabello oscuro que estaba en pie en un rincón de la habitación. Los ojos grises que antes le habían parecido tan atractivos la miraban en aquel momento con una hostilidad declarada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. La ropa de Gray estaba tan arrugada como la de Laxus, y llevaba barba de varios días. Aunque estaba bronceado, nadie hubiera dicho que acababa de llegar de unas vacaciones de relax. Más bien parecía peligrosamente malhumorado y a punto de estallar.

Juvia recordó la distracción de Mirajane de aquella tarde, su expresión furtiva cuando, justo después de la charla de Juvia, había salido un momento de la sala para responder a una llamada a su teléfono móvil. Aquella reunión no tenía nada de casual. De algún modo, Mirajane y Laxus habían descubierto la verdad.

Mirajane habló con determinación, pero también con serenidad. -Sentémonos.

-Yo me quedaré en pie -dijo Gray, sin apenas abrir los labios.

Juvia se sintió mareada, enojada y atemorizada, porque ahora que estaba viviendo su mejor momento tenían que entrometerse? Ella no quería que su hijo sufriera el desprecio de ser indeseado, porque era obvio que Gray no esperaba ser padre y aunque Juvia tampoco, ella comenzó a pensar en el maravilloso mundo de ser padre.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esto -dijo volviéndose; Gray, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y le cerró el paso.

-Ni se te ocurra -le espetó.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo ella.

-No es lo que me han contado. -Sus ojos grises la atravesaron como témpanos de hielo verde.

-Pues te lo han contado mal.

-Juvia, vamos a sentarnos para poder hablar del tema -dijo Mirajane-. Laxus ha volado hasta Australia para ir a buscar a Gray, y lo mínimo que...

-¿Has volado hasta Australia? -interrumpió Juvia volviéndose hacia su cuñado.

Dan le dedicó la misma mirada obstinada que Juvia había visto en sus ojos el día que se negó a dejarla ir a un campamento mixto tras el baile de despedida del instituto. La misma expresión que había observado en su cara cuando no le permitió posponer sus estudios en la universidad para hacer turismo de mochila por toda Europa. Pero ya hacía años que había dejado de ser una adolescente, y algo se rompió en su interior.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! -exclamó. Sin pensárselo, se encontró atravesando la habitación como un rayo con la intención de pegarle.

Juvia no era una persona violenta. Ni siquiera tenía ataques de mal humor. Le gustaban los conejitos y los bosques de los cuentos de hadas, las teteras de porcelana y los camisones de lino. Nunca le había pegado a nadie, y menos a alguien a quien quisiera. Aun así, sintió que su mano se cerraba formando un puño y volaba hacia su cuñado/Padre.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Juvia golpeó a Laxus en el pecho.

-¡Juvia! -gritó su hermana.

Laxus abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado.

Roo empezó a ladrar. La culpa, la ira y el miedo se fundieron y formaron una bola en el interior de Juvia. Laxus retrocedió, pero ella fue tras él y le asestó otro golpe.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! -gritó.

-¡Basta, Juvia! –exclamó Mirajane.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca-dijo, volviendo a la carga.

-¡Juvia!

-¡Es mi vida! -Las palabras de Juvia se oyeron con toda claridad a pesar de los ladridos enloquecidos de Roo y las protestas de su hermana-. ¿Por qué no podías quedarte al margen?

Un brazo musculoso la tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiese golpear de nuevo. Roo aulló. Gray tiró de ella hacia su pecho.

-Tal vez será mejor que te calmes.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, clavándole un codazo.

Gray gruñó, pero no la soltó.

Roo le mordió el tobillo.

Gray gañó, y Juvia le dio otro codazo.

Gray empezó a soltar tacos.

Laxus se unió a él.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

Un pitido estridente se adueñó de la sala.

* * *

 **Holiwis AJSJSA pues aqui esta el capitulo XD como prometi, es martes :D**

 **JuviaBriel: Espero que guste, la verdad cuando lei el libro al principio era como que no lograba pasarlo pero de la nada se puso muy bueno XD**

 **Guest: XD estas belico JASJAS si no te gusta no lo leas y punto, no soy la primera y tampoco la ultima que hace esto asi que no venga a joder XD ya no te respondere.**


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

 _A veces, cuando necesitas realmente a un amigo, te encuentras con que todo el mundo ha salido a pasar el día fuera._

 _El día solitario de Daphne._

Los tímpanos de Juvia retumbaron al oír el toque del silbato de juguete que tenía Mirajane entre los labios.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo la hermana acercándose a los demás-. ¡ Juvia, estás en fuera de juego! ¡Roo, suelta! Gray, quítale las manos de encima. ¡Y ahora, a sentarse todo el mundo!

Gray bajó el brazo. Laxus se frotó el pecho. Roo soltó la pernera de Gray.

Juvia se sintió furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué había querido demostrar exactamente? No se atrevía a mirar a nadie. La idea de que su hermana y su cuñado supieran cómo había asaltado a Gray mientras dormía era más que humillante.

Pero tenía que admitir que era responsable de todo lo sucedido, y no podía huir. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los lectores de Daphne, cogió a su mascota para tener algún consuelo y se sentó en una butaca, lo más lejos posible del resto de la gente. Roo le lamió la barbilla compasivamente.

Laxus se sentó en el sofá. Tenía en el rostro la misma expresión testaruda que había desencadenado la reacción de Juvia. Mirajane se acomodó a su lado con el aspecto de una bailarina de Las Vegas disfrazada de mamá. Y Gray…

Su furia llenaba la habitación. Estaba en pie junto a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas, como si quisiera tenerlas sujetas para no utilizarlas contra ella. ¿Cómo podía haber estado encaprichada por alguien con un aspecto tan peligroso?

Y entonces empezó a entender la situación. Mirajane, Laxus, Gray... ella: la creadora de la conejita Daphne contra la NFL.

Su única estrategia posible era una defensa fuerte. Tendría que comportarse como una arpía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por Gray.

-Vayamos al grano. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, y sé de alguien que podría aburrirse con demasiadas palabras.

Una de las cejas oscuras de Gray se disparó.

Mirajane suspiró.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Juvia -empezó a decir-. Él es demasiado duro para asustarse. Sabemos que Gray es el padre de tu bebé, y él ha venido aquí para hablar del futuro.

Juvia se volvió hacia Gray. ¡No se lo había contado! Mirajane no habría hablado nunca de ese modo si hubiera sabido lo que había hecho Juvia.

Los ojos de Gray no delataban nada. ¿Por qué había guardado silencio? En cuanto Mirajane y Laxus supieran la verdad, él quedaría libre de culpa.

Juvia se volvió hacia su hermana.

-A él el futuro no le incumbe. La verdad es que yo...

Gray se acercó a ella a toda prisa.

-Ponte el abrigo -espetó-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Es que no...

-¡Vamos!

Por mucho que detestara enfrentarse a él, hablar con Gray a solas sería más fácil que tratar con él delante de la mafia Dreyar. Dejó a su mascota en la alfombra y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí, Roo.

Mirajane cogió al caniche cuando éste empezó a lloriquear.

Con la espalda erguida como un mástil, Juvia salió de la habitación. Gray la atrapó en la cocina, la asió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de la lavadora. Entonces cogió la chaqueta de esquí rosa y azul lavanda de Julie para ella y descolgó el abrigo marrón de tres cuartos de Laxus para él. Abrió la puerta trasera y empujó a Juvia hacia fuera no muy delicadamente.

Juvia se puso la chaqueta y se subió la cremallera, pero no llegaba a cerrarse por delante, y el viento atravesaba su blusa de seda. Gray no se molestó en abrocharse el abrigo de Laxus, aunque sólo llevaba una camiseta de verano de punto y unos pantalones caqui. El calor de la furia le protegía del frío.

Juvia, nerviosa, puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Julie y encontró un viejo gorro de punto con un parche gastado de Barbie. Los restos de una brillante borla plateada colgaban de la parte superior sujetos sólo por algunos hilos. Juvia se lo encasquetó en la cabeza. Gray la llevó hacia un camino de losas que llevaba al bosque. Era perceptible la violencia que hervía en su interior

-No pensabas decirme nada –dijo finalmente.

-No había ninguna necesidad. ¡Pero sí que se lo diré a ellos! Deberías haberlo hecho tú cuando apareció Laxus y te habrías librado de un largo viaje.

-Sí, claro, ya me imagino su reacción. «No fue culpa mía, Laxus. Tu perfecta cuñadita me violó.» Estoy seguro de que se lo habría creído.

-Ahora sí se lo creerá. Siento que te hayan tenido que... incomodar de esta manera.

-¿Incomodar? -soltó la palabra como un latigazo-. ¡Esto es algo más que una incomodidad!

-Ya lo sé. Yo...

-Tal vez sea una incomodidad en tu vida de niña rica, pero en el mundo real...

-¡Lo comprendo! Tú fuiste la víctima.- Juvia encorvó los hombros para protegerse del frío e intentó hacer entrar las manos en los bolsillos-. Esta situación me afecta a mí, no a ti, puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Yo no soy la víctima de nadie -refunfuñó Gray.

-Fuiste víctima de mi actuación, y eso me hace responsable de las consecuencias.

-Las consecuencias, como tú lo llamas, significan una vida humana.

Ella se detuvo y le miró. El viento le había estampado un mechón de cabellos en la frente. Su cara estaba rígida, y sus hermosos rasgos, inflexibles.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Juvia-. Y tienes que creer que no había planificado nada de esto. Pero ahora que estoy embarazada, quiero a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

-Yo no.

Juvia sintió un escalofrío. Era lógico, lo comprendía. Por supuesto que no quería un bebé. Pero su enfado era tan feroz que se protegió instintivamente la barriga con los brazos.

-Pues entonces no tienes ningún problema. Yo no te necesito, Gray. En serio. Y te agradecería muchísimo que te olvidaras de todo esto.

-¿Crees realmente que puedo hacer eso?

Para ella, todo eso era algo personal, pero tenía que recordar que para él significaba una crisis profesional. La pasión de Gray por los Stars era sobradamente conocida. Mirajane y Laxus no eran sus jefes y dos de las personas más influyentes de la NFL.

-En cuanto les cuente a Laxus y a mi hermana lo que hice, saldrás del atolladero. Esto no afectará para nada a tu carrera.

-Tú no les vas a contar nada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí

-Mantén la boca cerrada. No pudo evitar contener a la víbora que llevaba dentro y solto:

-¿Es tu orgullo el que habla? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste una víctima? ¿O es que les tienes miedo?

Gray musitó sin apenas mover los labios:

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¡Sé cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! Lo que yo hice estaba mal, y no lo complicaré implicándote aún más en esto. Ahora volveré a entrar y...

Gray la asió del brazo y la sacudió.

-Escúchame bien, porque tengo jet lag y no quiero tener que repetirlo. He sido culpable de muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca he dejado atrás a ningún hijo ilegítimo, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella se apartó de él y reunió aún más valor.

-No pienso deshacerme de este bebé, así que ni se te ocurra sugerirlo.

-No lo haré -dijo con los labios amargamente apretados-. Nos casaremos.

-Yo no quiero casarme –dijo Juvia, pasmada.

-Ya somos dos, y no estaremos casados mucho tiempo.

-Yo no...

-No gastes saliva. Tú me has jodido, señorita, pero ahora las decisiones las tomo yo.

A Gray le gustaba ir a discotecas, pero en aquel momento deseó haberse quedado en casa. Aunque su confrontación con el clan Dreyar había tenido lugar el día anterior por la tarde, todavía no se sentía preparado para rodearse de otra gente.

-¡Gray! ¡Aquí!

Una joven con una sombra de ojos resplandeciente y un vestido de celofán lo llamaba con insistencia esforzándose por vencer el ruido que dominaba la sala. Habían salido durante un par de semanas el verano anterior. ¿Nina? ¿Nita? Ni se acordaba, y tampoco le importaba.

-¡Gray! ¡Eh, tío, vente conmigo, te invito a un trago! -gritó un conocido.

Gray fingió no haber oído a ninguno de los dos y, abriéndose paso entre el gentío, se volvió por donde había venido. Había sido una equivocación. No estaba de humor para estar con los amigos, y menos aún con aficionados con ganas de hablar sobre el partido decisivo que habían perdido por su culpa.

Pidió su abrigo, pero no se lo abotonó, y, al salir, el aire frío de la calle Dearborn lo sacudió como un puñetazo. Mientras conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad, camino de la discoteca, había oído en la radio que el mercurio había caído a tres grados bajo cero. Era el invierno de Chicago. El encargado del aparcamiento le vio y fue a por su coche, que estaba aparcado en un lugar visible a menos de seis metros.

A la semana siguiente, sería un hombre casado. Se acabó el mantener la vida privada al margen de su profesión. Gray le dio propina al encargado, se puso al volante de su Spider y se alejó del lugar. «Tú tienes que servir de ejemplo, Gray. La gente espera que los hijos del clero se comporten correctamente.»

Gray se sacudió la voz del buen reverendo Silver Fullbuster de la memoria. Había decidido casarse para proteger su carrera. Era cierto, la idea de tener un hijo ilegítimo le ponía la piel de gallina, pero eso afectaría a cualquiera. Nada de aquello tenía que ver con que fuese el hijo de un predicador: con todo era por el fútbol.

Mirajane y Laxus no esperaban a una pareja enamorada, y si el matrimonio no duraba demasiado tampoco se sorprenderían. Al mismo tiempo, Gray podría estar con ellos llevando la cabeza bien alta. En cuanto a Juvia Loxar, con sus contactos importantes y su moralidad descuidada, Gray nunca había detestado tanto a nadie. Se había esfumado el sueño de casarse con la mujer silenciosa y poco exigente del que tanto se burlaba Lucy. En vez de eso, tenía a una intelectualoide engreída que se lo comería a bocados si le daba la oportunidad. Por suerte, no pensaba dársela

Pocos días después de la emboscada de Mirajane y Laxus, Juvia se encontró con Gray para encargarse de la licencia matrimonial. Después de eso, fueron al centro cada uno en su coche, al edificio Hancock, donde firmaron los papeles legales de separación de bienes. Gray no sabía que Juvia no tenía bienes que separar, y ella no se lo contó. Eso sólo habría hecho que ella pareciera aún más chiflada de lo que él ya pensaba que estaba.

Juvia desconectó mientras el abogado les explicaba los documentos. Gray y Juvia no habían mediado palabra sobre qué papel tendría él en la vida del niño, y ella estaba demasiado deprimida para sacar el tema. Otra cosa que tenían que resolver.

Al salir del despacho, Juvia hizo de tripas corazón e intentó nuevamente hablar con él.

-Gray, esto es una locura. Al menos déjame que les cuente la verdad.

-Me juraste que mantendrías la boca cerrada.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

Sus ojos grises la dejaron helada hasta los huesos.

-Me gustaría creer que puedes ser de fiar sobre algo-le espetó Gray.

Ella apartó la mirada, deseando no haberle dirigido la palabra.

-No estamos en los años cincuenta. No necesito casarme para educar a mi hijo. Hay montones de mujeres solteras que lo hacen.

-Casarse no será más que una pequeña incomodidad para ambos. ¿Tan egocéntrica eres que no puedes dedicar unas pocas semanas de tu vida a intentar arreglar esto?

No le gustó ni el desprecio de su voz, ni que la llamara egocéntrica, especialmente sabiendo que él hacía todo aquello únicamente para mantener las buenas relaciones con Laxus y Mirajane, pero Gray se alejó antes de que ella pudiera responder. Finalmente abandonó. Podía enfrentarse a uno de ellos, pero no a los tres.

La boda tuvo lugar pocos días después, en la sala de estar de los Dreyar. Juvia llevaba un vestido blanco nieve de media pantorrilla que le había regalado su hermana. Gray llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una corbata a juego. Juvia pensó que le daba un aire de atractivo director de pompas fúnebres.

Ambos rehusaron invitar a ninguno de sus amigos a la ceremonia, así que sólo Laxus, Mirajane, los niños y los perros estaban allí. Las niñas habían decorado la sala de estar con serpentinas de papel crepé y les habían puesto lacitos a los perros. Roo llevaba el suyo alrededor del collar, y el de Kanga colgaba coqueto de su moño. Kanga flirteó desvergonzadamente con Gray, agitando el moño para captar su atención y meneando la cola. Gray la ignoró, como ignoraba los gruñidos de Roo, y Juvia pensó que debía de ser uno de esos hombres que creen que un caniche pone en duda su masculinidad. ¿Por qué no había considerado eso en Door County en vez de esperar eructos, cadenas de oro y «machotes»?

Los ojos de Hannah brillaban mientras observaba a Gray y a Juvia como si fueran los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era vomitar, Juvia fingió ser feliz, y lo hizo por ella.

-Estás tan guapa -suspiró Hannah. Luego se volvió hacia Gray con el corazón en los ojos-. Tú también estás guapo. Pareces un príncipe.

Tess y Julie se rieron ruidosamente, y Hannah se sonrojó.

Pero Gray no se rió. Sólo sonrió levemente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, pequeña.

El juez que celebraba la ceremonia dio un paso adelante.

-Empecemos.

Juvia y Gray se acercaron a él como quien atraviesa un campo de minas.

-Queridos...

Andrew se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y corrió adelante para colocarse entre la novia y el novio.

-Andrew, vuelve aquí.

Laxus se adelantó a buscarlo, pero Gray y Juvia simultáneamente le dieron la mano para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

Y así fue como se casaron: bajo un improvisado emparrado de serpentinas de papel crepé, con un niño de cinco años plantado firmemente entre los dos y un caniche gris que observaba desafiante al novio.

Ni una sola vez se miraron Gray y Juvia, ni siquiera durante el beso, que fue seco, rápido y con la boca cerrada.

Andrew miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca.

-Rico, ñam, ñam.

-Se supone que se están besando, pequeñajo-dijo Tess desde detrás.

-¡No soy pequeñajo!

Juvia se agachó para consolarle antes de que se pusiera nervioso. De reojo, vio que Laxus le estrechaba la mano a Gray y Mirajane le daba un rápido abrazo. Era una situación muy desagradable, y Juvia se moría de ganas de salir de allí. Pero eso también era un problema.

Fingieron beber algunos sorbos de champán, pero ninguno de los dos pudo comer más de un bocado del pequeño pastel blanco de boda.

-Vayámonos de aquí -le gruñó finalmente Gray al oído.

Juvia no tuvo que fingir jaqueca. Su malestar general había ido en aumento durante la tarde.

-Vale.

Gray murmuró algo sobre ponerse en camino antes de que nevara.

-Bien pensado -dijo Mirajane-. Me alegro de que hayáis aceptado nuestro ofrecimiento.

Juvia intentó disimular que la perspectiva de pasar unos días en Door County con Gray era la peor de sus pesadillas.

-Es lo mejor que podéis hacer -convino Laxus-. La casa está lo bastante lejos como para evitar que las revistas del corazón os persigan cuando lo anunciemos.

-Además -dijo Mirajane con una alegría postiza-, eso os dará la oportunidad de conoceros mejor.

-Tengo unas ganas. Dijo Gray entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, y, diez minutos después, Juvia ya le estaba dando un beso de despedida a Roo. Dadas las circunstancias, pensó que era mejor dejar el perro con su hermana.

Mientras Juvia y Gray se alejaban en el Ferrari, Tess y Julie envolvieron a Andrew con las serpentinas de papel crepé y Hannah se arrimó amorosamente a su padre.

-Tengo el coche en una gasolinera Exxon a un par de millas de aquí -dijo Juvia-. Gira a la izquierda cuando llegues a la autopista.

La idea de estar encerrados juntos durante las siete horas y media de viaje hasta el norte de Wisconsin era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

Gray se puso sus gafas de sol Revo con montura plateada.

-Creía que estábamos de acuerdo con el plan de Door County.

-Iré hasta allí en mi coche.

-Por mí, vale.

Gray siguió las instrucciones y paró en la gasolinera pocos minutos después. Al inclinarse sobre Juvia para abrir la puerta del pasajero, le presionó ligeramente la cintura con el brazo. Ella cogió las llaves de su bolso y bajó del coche.

Gray salió zumbando sin decir palabra.

Juvia lloró durante todo el camino hasta la frontera de Wisconsin mientras la jaqueca no hacia mas que incrementar.

Gray dio un rodeo para pasar por su casa, situada en una de las comunidades valladas de Oak Brook. Allí se cambió de ropa: se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Cogió un par de CD de un grupo de jazz de Chicago que le gustaba, y un libro sobre escalar el Everest que había olvidado meter en la maleta. Como no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a la carretera, pensó en prepararse algo de comer, pero junto con la libertad había perdido también el apetito. Mientras se dirigía al norte hacia Wisconsin por la I-94, intentó recordar cómo se había sentido al nadar con los tiburones del arrecife hacía poco más de una semana, pero no logró rememorar la sensación. Los deportistas ricos eran un objetivo para las mujeres depredadoras, y había llegado a pensar que quizás ella se había quedado embarazada adrede. Pero Juvia no necesitaba el dinero. No, ella sólo buscaba la diversión, y no se había molestado en considerar las consecuencias.

Cuando estaba al norte de Sheboygan, sonó su teléfono móvil. Respondió, y oyó la voz de Charlotte Long, una mujer que había sido amiga de sus padres desde que él tenía memoria. Igual que sus padres, había pasado los veranos en el campamento de su familia en el norte de Michigan, y todavía regresaba allí cada mes de junio. Gray había perdido el contacto con ella desde la muerte de su madre.

-Gray, el abogado de tu tía Judith me ha vuelto a telefonear.

-Genial -murmuró. Recordaba a Charlotte charlando con sus padres tras la misa diaria en el tabernáculo. Incluso en sus recuerdos más antiguos ya parecían todos unos ancianos.

En el momento de su nacimiento, la vida bien ordenada de sus padres giraba en torno a la iglesia de Grand Rapids, donde su padre había ejercido de pastor, los libros que les gustaban y sus aficiones intelectuales. No tenían más hijos, y no sabían qué hacer con aquel niño tan tremendo al que amaban con todo su corazón, pero al que no comprendían.

 _«Intenta estarte quieto, por favor, cielo.»_

 _« ¿De dónde vienes tan sucio?»_

 _«Pero ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¡Estás empapado de sudor!»_

 _«No corras tanto.»_

 _«No grites tanto.»_

 _«No seas tan bruto.»_

 _« ¿Al fútbol, hijo? Creo que en el desván están mis viejas raquetas de tenis. Podemos jugar al tenis, si quieres.»_

Aun así, habían asistido a todos sus partidos, porque eso era lo que hacían los buenos padres en Grand Rapids. Todavía recordaba la sensación de mirar hacia las gradas y descubrir en sus rostros la ansiedad y la perplejidad.

«Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te criaron.»

Eso era lo que había dicho Juvia cuando le había hablado de ellos. Tal vez estuviera equivocada en todo lo demás, pero sin duda en eso tenía razón.

-Me ha dicho que no le has llamado. -La voz de Charlotte denotaba acusación.

-¿Quién?

-El abogado de tu tía Judith. Presta atención, Gray. Quiere hablar contigo sobre el campamento.

Gray no sabía lo que iba a decir Charlotte, pero sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al volante: las conversaciones sobre el campamento de Wind Lake siempre le ponían tenso, y por eso las evitaba. Era el lugar donde la distancia entre sus padres y él se había hecho más dolorosa.

Su bisabuelo creó ese campamento en unos terrenos que había comprado a finales del siglo XIX en un lugar remoto del noreste de Michigan. Desde el principio había servido como lugar de reunión de verano para encuentros religiosos metodistas. Como no estaba situado a orillas del océano, sino en un lago interior, nunca había adquirido la fama de campamentos como Ocean Grove, en Nueva jersey, o Oak Bluffs, en Martha's Vineyard, aunque tenía el mismo tipo de casitas y también un tabernáculo central donde se celebraban los servicios.

Mientras crecía, Gray se había visto obligado a pasar los veranos allí, ya que su padre celebraba los servicios religiosos diarios para el número cada vez menor de ancianos que volvían cada año. Gray era siempre el único niño.

-Ya sabes que ahora que Judith ha muerto, el campamento es tuyo -dijo Charlotte innecesariamente.

-No lo quiero.

-Por supuesto que lo quieres. Lleva más de cien años pasando de una generación de la familia Fullbuster a otra. Es una institución, y seguro que no querrás ser tú quien acabe con él.

Pues claro que quería.

-Charlotte, ese lugar es un pozo sin fondo económicamente hablando. Ahora que ha muerto tía Judith, no hay nadie que cuide de él.

-Tú cuidarás de él. Ella se encargó de todo. Puedes contratar a alguien para que lo lleve.

-Lo venderé. Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! En serio, Gray, forma parte de la historia de tu familia. Además, hay gente que todavía vuelve cada año.

-Supongo que eso debe de hacer feliz a la empresa local de pompas fúnebres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, vaya... Tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde a mi clase de acuarela.

La mujer colgó antes de que Gray pudiera decirle nada sobre su boda. Casi mejor. Hablar sobre el campamento había empeorado todavía más su mal humor.

Dios santo, aquellos veranos habían sido una agonía. Mientras sus amigos jugaban al béisbol y salían, él estaba atrapado entre un montón de ancianos y millones de reglas.

«No salpiques tanto cuando estás en el agua, cielo. A las señoras no les gusta mojarse el pelo.»

«La misa empieza dentro de media hora, hijo. Ve a arreglarte.»

« ¿Has vuelto a jugar a lanzar la pelota contra la pared del tabernáculo? ¡La has dejado llena de marcas!»

Cuando cumplió los quince años, se rebeló por fin y a sus padres casi se les rompió el corazón.

« ¡No pienso volver y no podéis obligarme! ¡Allí me aburro como una ostra! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me escaparé si tratáis de hacerme volver allí! ¡Lo digo en serio!»

Cedieron, y él se pasó los tres veranos siguientes en Grand Rapids con su amigo Matt. El padre de Matt era joven y fuerte. Había jugado al fútbol universitario con los Spartans, y cada tarde jugaba al balón con ellos. Gray le adoraba.

Con el tiempo, Silver acabó siendo demasiado mayor para ejercer de ministro, el tabernáculo se quemó y el propósito religioso de los campamentos llegó a su fin. Su tía Judith se trasladó a la inhospitalaria y vieja casa donde solían instalarse Gray y sus padres, y había seguido alquilando las casitas durante el verano. Gray no había regresado jamás.

No quería seguir pensando en aquellos interminables y aburridos veranos repletos de ancianos que le hacían callar, así que subió el volumen de su nuevo CD. Pero, justo cuando dejaba atrás la interestatal, divisó un conocido Escarabajo chartreuse en la cuneta de la carretera.

La gravilla golpeó los bajos de su coche al frenar. Era el coche de Juvia, no cabía duda. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el volante.

Genial. Lo último que necesitaba. Una mujer histérica. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar histérica?

Era él quien tenía razones para echarse a gritar. Se planteó la posibilidad de seguir su camino, pero probablemente ella ya le había visto, así que bajó del coche y se acercó a ella.

El dolor la estaba dejando sin respiración, o tal vez era el miedo. Juvia sabía que tenía que llegar a un hospital, pero le daba miedo moverse. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía, aquella humedad caliente y pegajosa que ya empapaba la falda de su vestido de novia de lana blanca se convirtiera en una inundación que se llevara consigo a su bebé.

Como no había comido apenas nada en todo el día, Juvia había atribuido los primeros calambres al hambre. Luego había sufrido un espasmo tan fuerte que apenas pudo hacerse a un lado con el coche.

Plegó las manos sobre su estómago y se hizo un ovillo. «Por favor, no dejes que pierda el bebé. Por favor, Dios mío.»

-¿Juvia?

A través de la neblina de sus lágrimas, vio que Gray miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Como ella no se movió, él golpeó el cristal.

-Juvia, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella intentó responder, pero no pudo. Gray señaló el seguro de la puerta.

-Abre el cierre.

Ella estiró el brazo, pero tuvo otro calambre. Gimió y se envolvió los muslos entre los brazos para que no se separasen.

Gray volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Toca el seguro! ¡Sólo tócalo! Sin saber cómo, Juvia logró hacer lo que le pedía. Una ola de aire frío la golpeó cuando él abrió la puerta de par en par y su aliento creó una nube de vaho en el aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El miedo la había dejado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse los labios y apretar aún más los muslos.

-¿Es el bebé? Ella asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tienes un aborto?

-¡No! –Juvia combatió el dolor e intentó hablar con más calma-. No, no es un aborto. Sólo... sólo son calambres.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no se lo creía, y le odió por ello. -Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Gray corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puerta y le tendió los brazos para trasladarla al asiento del pasajero, pero ella no podía permitírselo. Si se movía...

-¡No! ¡No...! ¡No me muevas!

-Tengo que hacerlo. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Gray no lo entendía. No era a ella a quien le haría daño.

-No...

Pero él no la escuchaba. Ella se agarró los muslos con más fuerza mientras él la sujetaba por debajo y, con dificultad, la desplazaba hacia el otro asiento. El esfuerzo dejó a Juvia jadeando.

Gray volvió corriendo a su coche y regresó enseguida con su teléfono móvil y una manta de lana con la que tapó a Juvia. Antes de sentarse al volante, colocó una chaqueta en el asiento. Para cubrir su sangre.

Mientras él se dirigía de nuevo hacia la autopista, ella deseó que sus brazos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para seguir manteniendo sus dos piernas juntas. Gray hablaba con alguien al teléfono... Estaba intentando localizar un hospital. Los neumáticos de su diminuto Escarabajo chirriaron mientras salía como un rayo de la autopista y trazaba una curva. Conducción temeraria. «Por favor, Dios mío...»

Juvia no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían tardado en llegar a ese hospital. Sólo se dio cuenta de que él abría la puerta del pasajero y se preparaba para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

Intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando y le miró.

-Por favor... Ya sé que me odias, pero... - Juvia jadeó tras un nuevo calambre-. Mis piernas... Tengo que mantenerlas juntas.

Él la examinó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Juvia sintió como si no pesara nada cuando Gray deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido de novia y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Gray apretó los muslos de Juvia contra su cuerpo y cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Alguien se acercó con una silla de ruedas y Gray corrió hacia ella.

-No... - Juvia intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero estaba demasiado débil-. Las piernas... Si me sueltas...

-Por aquí, señor -gritó una enfermera.

-Indíqueme dónde tengo que llevarla –dijo Gray.

-Lo siento, señor, pero...

-¡Vamos, deprisa!

Juvia apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Gray y por un momento sintió que el bebé estaba a salvo. Ese momento se esfumó en cuanto él la llevó a un cubículo con cortinas y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la camilla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Mientras, vaya usted a registrarla, señor -dijo la enfermera.

Gray apretó la mano de Juvia. Por primera vez desde que había regresado de Australia, parecía preocupado en lugar de hostil.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Con la mirada fija en la luz fluorescente que había en el techo, Juvia se preguntó cómo iba Gray a rellenar los papeles. No sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni su segundo nombre de pila. No sabía nada de ella.

La enfermera era joven, de rostro dulce. Pero cuando quiso ayudar a Juvia a quitarse las medias ensangrentadas, ésta se negó. Tendría que aflojar las piernas para hacerlo.

La enfermera le acarició el brazo.

-Iré con mucho cuidado.

Pero de nada sirvió. Cuando llegó el médico de la sala de urgencias a examinarla, Juvia ya había perdido a su bebé.

* * *

 **HOLIWIS :D pues les vengo con dos noticias XDD que esta semana me ire de parranda a la playa por lo tanto no podre subir el capitulo el Martes pero el capitulo pasado me dejaron reviews muy lindo y me emocione y tuve que contenerme para no subir todo de una sola vez XD asi que esta semana tendras dos capitulos 7w7 oe zhy XD**

 **LunnaLessin12: No ahora por favor XDD lo relei pero no lo encontre ToT soy una inutil (? XD perdon por ese fallo :c Y muchas gracias por alentarme 3 de verdad no sabes lo mucho que me anim asi que si una persona no le guste pos ni modo XD cosa suya (? Este capitulo me dio penita :c Pobre Juvia, saluditos :D**

 **JuviaBriel: JAJASJSAJ pos vengo con el pack de capitulos hoy 7w7 estate tranquila que cada semana yo subo capitulo si o si XD Laxus es como un padre para Juvia pero supongo que al no ser su verdadero padre igual no la conocia del todo bien, por ejemplo cuando se pone furiosa XD Vas a odiar a Gray al principio pero despues 7w7 Uff manjar XD pobresito, quedo en verguenza cuando dijo que Juvia se llamaba Dapnhe XD Saluditos :D**


	7. Capitulo Seis

**Capítulo seis**

 _Melissa la Rana era la mejor amiga de Daphne. La mayor parte de los días le gustaba vestirse con perlas y organdí. Pero todos los sábados les añadía un chal y fingía ser una estrella de cine._

 _Daphne se pierde._

Juvia despertó y vio a Gray recostado en una silla de la sala, su cabeza le dolía y se sentía mareada al tratar de pensar todo lo que había sucedido.

Gray se negó a que le dieran el alta antes del día siguiente, y, como era una celebridad, su deseo se cumplió. A través de la ventana de su habitación privada, Juvia veía un aparcamiento y una fila de árboles deshojados. Cerró los ojos intentando no oír.

Uno de los médicos hablaba con Gray, utilizando el tono deferente que adopta la gente cuando habla con alguien famoso.

-Su esposa ha pasado por mucho estrés, durante los tres primeros meses los abortos son normales por cosas pequeñas pero su esposa es joven y goza de buena salud, señor Fullbuster. Tendrá que ir a que la visite su médico de cabecera, pero no veo ningún motivo para que ustedes dos no puedan tener otro hijo.

Juvia sí que vio uno.

Alguien tomó su mano. Juvia no sabía si era una enfermera, el médico o Kevin. No le importaba, y la apartó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –susurró Gray. Ella fingió estar dormida.

Gray se quedó en la habitación durante mucho rato. Cuando finalmente se marchó, Juvia se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el teléfono.

Se sentía aturdida por las pastillas que le habían dado, y tuvo que marcar dos veces antes de poder hablar. Cuando Mirajane respondió, Juvia se echó a llorar.

-Ven a buscarme. Por favor...

Laxus y Mirajane aparecieron en su habitación poco después de medianoche. Juvia creía que Gray se había marchado, pero debía de haberse quedado dormido en el vestíbulo porque le oyó hablar con Laxus.

Mirajane le acarició la mejilla. La fértil Mirajane, que había dado a luz a cuatro hijos sin ningún percance. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en el brazo de Juvia.

-Oh, Molly... Lo siento tanto

Cuando Mirajane dejó la cabecera de la cama para hablar con la enfermera, Gray tomó su lugar. ¿Por qué no se marchaba? Era un extraño, y nadie quiere a un extraño cerca cuando su vida se está derrumbando y sobre todo porque secretamente, mu secretamente, Juvia lo culpaba de la perdida de su bebe. Juvia volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada

-No hacía falta que les llamaras -dijo tranquilamente-. Yo te habría llevado de regreso a casa.

-Ya lo sé. Gray había sido amable con ella, así que se obligó a mirarle. Vio preocupación en sus ojos, y también cansancio, pero no encontró la más mínima sombra de pena.

En cuanto llegó de vuelta a casa, Juvia rasgó los esbozos de Daphne encuentra a una bebé conejo y los tiró a la basura.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de su boda llegó a los periódicos.

La cocina mexicana vanguardista del chef Rick Bayless había convertido el asador Frontera en uno de los lugares de moda para comer en Chicago, y, antes de desprenderse de su dinero, Juvia iba a comer allí con frecuencia. Ahora sólo comía en aquel restaurante de la calle North Clark, y cuando era otra persona la que pagaba la cuenta. En este caso se trataba de Helen Kennedy Schott, su editora de Birdcage Press.

-... estamos todos muy comprometidos con los libros de Daphne, pero tenemos ciertas preocupaciones.

Juvia imaginó de qué se trataba. Había entregado Daphne se cae de bruces a mediados de enero, y a esas alturas Helen ya debería tener al menos una idea sobre de qué iría su siguiente libro. Pero Daphne encuentra a una bebé conejo había acabado en la basura, y Juvia sufría un caso devastador de bloqueo de escritor, en realidad, un bloqueo de vida.

Durante los dos meses siguientes a su aborto espontáneo no había sido capaz de escribir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para Chik. En vez de eso, se mantenía ocupada con charlas sobre libros en las escuelas y con un programa de tutoría local para preescolares, obligándose a concentrarse en las necesidades de los niños vivos para no pensar en el bebé que había perdido. A diferencia de los adultos que conocía Juvia, a los niños no les importaba que estuviera a punto de convertirse en ex esposa del quarterback más famoso de la ciudad.

Ellos observaban a Juvia atentos por sus historias y sus caras expresaban felicidad y no lastima, lástima que Juvia comenzaba a repudiar, no había día que alguien la mirara con lastima y eso la hacía enojar.

Apenas la semana anterior, la columna de cotilleos favorita de la ciudad había vuelto a centrar la atención de los medios de comunicación en ella:

 _La heredera Juvia Loxar, la esposa separada del quarterback Gray Fullbuster de los Stars, ha intentado pasar desapercibida en la ciudad del viento. ¿Es por aburrimiento, o por el corazón partido tras su fracasado matrimonio con el señor Fútbol? Nadie la ha visto en ninguno de los locales nocturnos de la ciudad, en los que Fullbuster sigue apareciendo acompañado por sus bellezas extranjeras._

Al menos, la columna no decía nada de que uno de sus pasatiempos era «escribir libros infantiles». Eso le había dolido, aunque últimamente ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar el tiempo. Cada mañana se decía a sí misma que aquél sería el día en que tendría alguna idea para un nuevo libro de Daphne o al menos un artículo para Chik, y cada mañana se encontraba mirando un papel en blanco mojado en lagrimas, a veces pasaba una semana sin bañarse y sin salir de su habitación, con suerte sacaba a pasear a Roo. Mientras, su situación financiera se iba deteriorando. Necesitaba desesperadamente la segunda parte del anticipo que tenía que cobrar por Daphne se cae de bruces, pero Helen todavía no lo había aprobado.

La colorida decoración del restaurante le pareció, de repente demasiado chillona, y el animado parloteo demasiado estridente para sus nervios. No le había hablado a nadie sobre su bloqueo, y mucho menos a la mujer que tenía enfrente en la mesa. Por eso habló con cautela.

-Quiero que el próximo libro sea muy especial. Estoy barajando varias ideas, pero...

-No, no -la interrumpió Helen, alzando la mano-. Tómate tu tiempo. Lo entendemos. Últimamente te han pasado muchas cosas.

Si su editora no estaba preocupada por no recibir un manuscrito, ¿por qué la había invitado a comer? Juvia recolocó una de las diminutas barcas de masa de trigo en su plato. Siempre le habían encantado, pero tenía problemas para comer desde la pérdida del bebé.

Su bebe…

Juvia no sabía porque, pero lo primero que hiso al volver a casa fue comprar una cuna, se pasaba el día observándola mientras entre sollozos trataba de culpar a alguien sin encontrar un culpable, Juvia sabia que una parte de ella habia muerto junto con su bebe.

Helen tocó el borde de su vaso de margarita.

-Tengo que hacerte saber que hemos recibido una serie de peticiones de NHAH acerca de los libros de Daphne.

Helen interpretó mal la cara de asombro de Juvia y le aclaró:

-Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual. Son una organización antigay.

-Ya sé qué es NHAH, pero ¿por qué se han interesado por los libros de Daphne?

-No creo que les hubieran echado un vistazo si la prensa no hubiera hablado tanto de ti. Los reportajes de las noticias debieron de llamarles la atención, así que me telefonearon hace varias semanas para comentarme ciertas inquietudes.

-¿Y cómo pueden tener inquietudes? ¡Daphne no tiene vida sexual!

-Sí, ya... Pero eso no impidió que Jerry Falwell descalificara a Tinky Winky de los Teletubbies por ser violeta y llevar un bolso.

Fue una suerte que Juvia no estuviera comiendo, porque se habría atragantado.

-¿En mis libros?

-Eso me temo, aunque todavía no ha habido ninguna acusación. Como te decía, creo que tu boda les llamó la atención y vieron una oportunidad de darse publicidad. Me pidieron si podían mirarse el libro Daphne se cae de bruces, y como no preveía ningún problema, les envié una copia de la maqueta. Por desgracia, fue una equivocación.

A Juvia le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué posibles inquietudes pueden tener?

-Pues... Mencionaron que utilizas muchos arcos iris en todos tus libros. Y como es el símbolo del orgullo gay...

-¿Ahora es delito dibujar un arco iris?

-Hoy en día parece que sí -dijo Helen secamente-. Y hay algunas cosas más. Todas son ridículas, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, has dibujado a Daphne besando a Melissa en al menos tres libros diferentes, incluido Se cae de bruces.

-¡Son amigas íntimas!

-Sí, ya... -Al igual que Juvia, Helen había abandonado cualquier pretensión de comer, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la mesa-. Además, Daphne y Melissa van cogidas de la mano y brincando por la senda del caracol de mar. Hay un diálogo.

-Una canción. Van cantando una canción.

-Es verdad. Y la letra dice: «¡Es primavera, es primavera! ¡Somos mariquitas, somos mariquitas!»

Juvia empezó a reírse por primera vez en dos meses, pero la sonrisa forzada de su editora la detuvo.

-Helen, no me estarás diciendo que piensan realmente que Daphne y Melissa se lo montan, ¿verdad?

-No son sólo Daphne y Melissa. Benny...

-¡No sigas por ahí! Ni siquiera la persona más paranoica podría acusar a Benny de ser gay. Es tan macho que...

-Han señalado que en Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas se lleva prestado un lápiz de labios.

-¡Si lo utiliza para pintarse de monstruo y asustar a Daphne! Eso es tan ridículo que ni siquiera merece una respuesta.

-Y estamos de acuerdo. Pero, por otra parte, no sería sincera si no te confesara que estamos un poco nerviosos con todo esto. Creemos que NHAH quiere utilizarte para darse bombo, y quieren hacerlo a costa de cargarse Daphne se cae de bruces.

-¿Y qué? Cuando algunos grupos marginales acusaron a J. K. Rowling de satanismo en los libros de Harry Potter, su editor no les hizo ningún caso.

-Perdona, Juvia, pero Daphne no es tan conocida como Harry Potter.

Ni Juvia tenía la influencia y el dinero de J. K. Rowling.

Las posibilidades de que Helen autorizara el resto de su anticipo parecían cada vez más remotas.

-Escucha, Juvia, ya sé que es ridículo, y Birdcage apoya los libros de Daphne al cien por cien, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Pero somos una editorial pequeña, y he creído que era justo decirte que estamos recibiendo una presión bastante grande acerca de Daphne se cae de bruces.

-Seguro que eso se acabará en cuanto la prensa se canse de la historia de... de mi matrimonio.

-Eso puede tardar un poco. Ha habido muchas especulaciones... -dijo Helen, arrastrando las palabras, como sonsacándole sutilmente los detalles.

Juvia sabía que era el aire de misterio que rodeaba su matrimonio lo que mantenía el interés de la prensa, pero se negaba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, igual que Gray. Sus llamadas formales de cortesía para saber de ella habían parado por insistencia de Juvia. Desde el momento en que había sabido de su embarazo hasta la pérdida del bebé, su comportamiento había sido intachable, y Juvia se sentía avergonzada por el resentimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él.

El no había mostrado ni una pizca de dolor por la pérdida del bebe y es por eso que Juvia no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado cuando creciera, si trataría a su hijo fríamente o solo daría el dinero y jamás lo vendría a visitar.

Juvia apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, Juvia sentía que si el bebe hubiera llegado a nacer después lo tendría que consolar debido a la frialdad de su padre, Juvia no deseaba a nadie el dolor que había cargado por años debido al rechazo de su padre, no quería que su hijo sufriera esos desprecios y eso la enfurecía, si no fuera por Laxus y Mirajane entrometiéndose, Dapnhe se cae de bruces no tendría quejas, No hubiera perdido su bebe y no estaría pasando la peor etapa de su vida. Decidió dejar de enfurecerse por cosas que jamás podrían cambiar, no tenía sentido enfadarse ahora.

-Creemos que es aconsejable ir con cuidado. -Su editora sacó un sobre de la carpeta que tenía a su lado y se lo entregó. Por desgracia, era demasiado grande para contener un cheque-. Por suerte, Daphne se cae de bruces todavía no ha pasado la fase final de producción, y eso nos da la oportunidad de hacer algunos de los cambios que sugieren. Sólo para evitar malentendidos.

-Yo no quiero hacer ningún cambio.

Juvia sintió que se le tensaban dolorosamente los músculos de los hombros.

-Lo comprendo, pero creemos...

-Me dijiste que te encantaba el libro.

-Y lo apoyamos totalmente. Los cambios que te sugiero son de poca monta. Tú míralos y piénsatelo. Podemos volver a hablar la semana próxima. Juvia se sentía furiosa al salir del restaurante. En cuanto llegó a casa, sin embargo, la furia se había desvanecido, y aquella desoladora sensación de vacío de la que no podía librarse volvió a apoderarse de ella. Dejó a un lado el sobre con las recomendaciones de Helen y se fue a la cama.

* * *

 **HOLAAA 3**

 **soy retrasada XDD crei que habia subido los dos capitulos pero luego mire y fue como OH NO PORQUE SOY ASI XDD SOLO SUBI UNO XD pero aqui esta el otro 7w7**

 **Este capitulo en particular casi me hace llorar TwT Pobre Juvia**

 **JuviaBriel: Aqui esta el otro capitulo XD perdona mi retraso JASJSAJ a veces me distraigo demasiado JSAJAS No te quiero hacer Spoiler 7w7 pero Gray sera muchas cosas menos un patan AJJAS puede que de igual forma le haya dolido la perdida del bebe, quien sabe JASJSAJ Te amo por dejar reviews 3 saluditos JASJSA espero te haya gustado el capitulo**


	8. Capitulo Siete

**Capítulo siete**

- _¿Me tomo una sobredosis de pastillas?_ -se preguntó Daphne-. _¿O salto desde lo alto de un árbol enorme? ¿Dónde está esa práctica fuga de monóxido de carbono cuando una chica la necesita?_

El ataque de nervios de Daphne (Notas para un manuscrito que jamás va a publicarse )

-Estoy bien -le decía Juvia a su hermana cada vez que hablaban.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa este fin de semana? Te prometo que no verás ningún ejemplar de People en ningún lado. Los lirios están preciosos, y sé cómo te gusta el mes de mayo.

-Este fin de semana no me va bien. Tal vez el siguiente.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos -le recordó Mirajane.

-Pronto, te lo prometo. Pero es que ahora tengo tantas cosas de que ocuparme.

Eso era cierto. Juvia había pintado los armarios, había pegado fotos en álbumes, había borrado archivos y había cepillado a su soñoliento perro. Había hecho de todo excepto trabajar en las revisiones que finalmente se había visto obligada a aceptar porque necesitaba el resto del dinero del anticipo.

Helen quería cambios en algún diálogo en Daphne se cae de bruces, y también tres nuevos dibujos. Dos de ellos mostrarían a Daphne y Melissa algo más separadas, y en el tercero, Benny y sus amigos comerían bocadillos de queso en lugar de perritos calientes. Habían revisado a Daphne con las mentes adultas más lascivas. Helen también le había pedido a Juvia que introdujera cambios en el texto de dos libros de Daphne más antiguos que se editarían de nuevo. Pero Juvia no había hecho nada de eso, no por principios, aunque deseó que hubiera sido ésta la razón, sino porque no era capaz de concentrarse.

Su amiga Levy, que todavía estaba dolida por la condena que NHAH había hecho de su propio libro, se había enfadado con Juvia por no haber mandado a freír espárragos a Birdcage, pero Levy tenía un marido que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes.

-Los niños te echan de menos -dijo Mirajane.

-Les llamaré esta noche, te lo prometo.

Lo hizo, y logró salir bien parada con las gemelas y con Andrew. Pero Hannah le partió el corazón.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad, tía Juvia? -susurró-. Por eso no quieres venir más aquí. Es porque la última vez que estuviste aquí yo te dije que estaba triste porque tu bebé había muerto.

-Oh, cariño...

-No sabía que se suponía que no tenía que hablar del bebé. Te prometo que nunca, nunca más volveré a decir nada.

-No hiciste nada malo, cielo. Vendré este fin de semana. Y lo pasaremos en grande.

Pero con ese viaje sólo consiguió sentirse peor. Detestaba ser la responsable de la preocupación que nublaba los ojos de Mirajane, y no podía soportar el tono suave y considerado con que le hablaba Laxus, como si temiera que ella fuera a romperse. Estar con los niños era incluso más doloroso. Mientras rodeaban su cintura con sus brazos y le pedían que les acompañara a ver sus últimos proyectos, ella apenas podía respirar.

La familia la estaba desgarrando con su amor. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

Mayo se convirtió en junio. Juvia se sentó una docena de veces a trabajar en los dibujos, pero su pluma, normalmente ágil, se negaba a moverse. Intentó pensar en algo para su artículo para Chik, pero su mente estaba tan vacía como su cuenta bancaria. Podía seguir pagando su hipoteca hasta julio, pero no más.

Los días de junio iban pasando, y a Juvia empezaron a escapársele pequeñas cosas. Uno de sus vecinos le dejó junto a la puerta un saco con todas las cartas que había extraído de su atiborrado buzón. La ropa sucia se amontonaba, y el polvo cubría absolutamente todo su piso creando una capa gruesa de suciedad, Juvia se divertida pasando el índice por el piso y ver el cambio de color que se provocaba. Pilló un resfriado y no se lo acababa de quitar de encima.

Un viernes por la mañana, le dolía tanto la cabeza que llamó a sus clases voluntarias para decir que estaba enferma y se quedó en la cama. Aparte de arrastrarse al exterior el tiempo justo para que Roo hiciera sus necesidades y obligarse ocasionalmente a comer una tostada, se pasó todo el fin de semana durmiendo.

Cuando llegó el lunes, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero las secuelas del resfriado la habían dejado sin energía, así que volvió a llamar para decir que estaba enferma. Su caja del pan estaba vacía, y se habían acabado los cereales. Encontró algo de fruta en conserva en el armario.

El martes por la mañana, mientras dormitaba en la cama, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el interfono del vestíbulo. Roo se incorporó, atento. Juvia se enterró aún más bajo las sábanas, pero justo cuando volvía a dormirse, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta del piso.

Se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza, pero no consiguió aislar sus oídos de esa voz profunda, conocida, y claramente audible a pesar de los gañidos de Roo.

-¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ese horrible Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia estornudó y se tapó los oídos con los dedos, pero Roo seguía ladrando y Gray seguía golpeando. Miserable perro. Desconsiderado y temible futbolista. Toda la gente del edificio iba a quejarse. Echando pestes, se arrastró fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con la voz cascada por la falta de uso.

-Quiero que abras la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

Juvia cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, le dolía bastante, estaba segura que se había sonado tantas veces que había raspado de mas su nariz haciéndose una herida.

-Mala suerte. A menos que quieras que toda la gente del bloque se entere de tus asuntos privados, te sugiero que abras.

De mala gana, corrió el pestillo. Al abrir la puerta, deseó haber ido armada, de seguro si lo golpeaba con un bate nadie se daría cuenta.

Gray estaba en pie en el umbral, deslumbrante y perfecto con su cuerpo sano, sus relucientes cabellos oscuros y sus brillantes ojos grises. Juvia sintió aporreada su cabeza. Quería esconderse bajo unas gafas oscuras como lo había hecho en la escuela.

Acostumbraba a ponerse grandes gafas para sentirse segura consigo misma.

Gray entró sin hacer caso del caniche gruñón y cerró la puerta.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -le dijo. Juvia resoplo al saber que no podía esperar algún cumplido de su parte. Arrastró los pies hacia el salón.

.- Roo, cállate.

El perro resopló ofendido mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Te ha visto algún médico?

.- ¿Por qué tan preocupado de repente? Gray la asesino con la mirada para luego observar el lugar polvoriento.

.- ¿Te ha visto algún médico si o no?

.- Eso no te incumbe.

.- Si o no. Su voz resonó por el lugar y la hizo temblar, no quería mostrarse débil ante él, no después de lo dañada que estaba.

.-No necesito a ningún médico. El resfriado ya casi está curado.

-¿Y qué me dices de un psiquiatra?

Gray anduvo hasta las ventanas y empezó a abrirlas. Juvia lo fulmino con la mirada, no podía ocultarlo, odiaba ese hombre, lo odiaba por estropearle el sueño, por no poder darle otro bebe, por ser ridículamente guapo.

-Ya basta -espetó ella.

Ya tenía bastante con tener que soportar su arrogancia y el destello amenazador de su buen aspecto. No estaba dispuesta además a tolerar el aire fresco.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

Gray miró a su alrededor y observó los platos sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero de la cocina, el albornoz colgando del respaldo del sofá, y las mesas llenas de polvo. Era un huésped no invitado, así que a ella no le importó.

-Ayer te saltaste la cita con el abogado -dijo Gray.

-¿Qué cita?

Juvia se pasó la mano por sus cabellos andrajosos e hizo una mueca de dolor al encontrar una maraña. Media hora antes había ido al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero no recordaba la última vez que se había duchado. Y su raído camisón gris olía a caniche.

-¿La anulación? –Gray echó un vistazo al montón de correo sin abrir que sobresalía de la bolsa de compra de Crate & Barrel, junto a la puerta, y dijo sarcásticamente-: Supongo que no has recibido la carta.

-Supongo que no. Será mejor que te vayas. Podría ser contagioso.

-Me arriesgaré.

.- Podría ser un virus que va mutando, yo que tu voy por una mascarilla a la farmacia.

.- Como si me dejaras entrar después. Juvia maldijo en voz baja, el sueño poco a poco comenzó a comerla viva y le costaba mantener los parpados abiertos.

Gray avanzó hasta las ventanas y miró hacia el aparcamiento-. Bonita vista.

Pero para cuando lo dijo era muy tarde, Juvia estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá.

Gray no creía haber visto jamás a nadie más patético. Aquella mujer de cara pálida, pelo enmarañado, olor rancio, ojos tristes y que se sorbía los mocos era su esposa. Se hacía difícil de creer que fuera la hija de una corista. Debería haber permitido que su abogado se encargara de todo, pero no dejaba de ver la pura desesperación de los ojos de Juvia mientras le suplicaba que le sujetara las piernas y las mantuviera juntas, como si el bebé pudiera mantenerse en su interior con la simple fuerza bruta.

 _«Sé que me odias, pero...»_

Él ya no podía seguir odiándola; no después de ver su infructuosa lucha por mantener a ese bebé. Pero odiaba en cambio cómo se sentía, como si tuviera algún tipo de responsabilidad con ella. La pretemporada empezaba al cabo de menos de dos meses. Necesitaba concentrar toda su energía en prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La miró con resentimiento.

 _«Tienes que servir de ejemplo, Gray. Haz lo correcto.»_

Se apartó de las ventanas e hizo a un lado a aquel perro inútil y mimado. ¿Por qué alguien con sus millones vivía en un lugar tan pequeño? Por comodidad, tal vez. Probablemente tenia al menos tres casas más, todas ellas en climas cálidos.

Gray se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá desmontable donde estaba ella tumbada y la examinó críticamente. Debía de haber perdido unos cinco kilos desde el aborto. Tenía el pelo más largo, casi hasta la mandíbula, y había perdido ese lustre sedoso que tenía el día de su boda. No se había molestado en maquillarse, y esas profundas ojeras bajo aquellos ojos exóticos le daban el aspecto de alguien al que han estado golpeando como a un saco de arena.

-He tenido una interesante conversación con uno de tus vecinos -confesó Gray.

Juvia se removió en el sofá mientras se quejaba en voz baja.

Gray observo su piel pálida, era realmente hermosa, blanca como la leche y no tenía ninguna imperfección, era uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban de ella.

Se pregunto cómo habría sido su hijo, con su piel blanca, sus ojos azules, de seguro mataría con una sola mirada pero ¿Y si era mujer? Tendría que coger un arma y mantener a todos alejados de ella.

Su corazón se estrujo al pensar que eso no iba a suceder, sería un mentiroso si la idea de ser padre en algún momento le gusto, o más bien lo emociono, el no quería tener que ligarse con una mujer, quería vivir su vida al máximo, disfrutar de su carrera lo mas que pudiera y luego se retiraría y se pasaría las tardes observando sus trofeos y comiendo mientras veía la televisión, luego saldría a jugar con los niños de la calle y todo aquello se veía más atractivo si un niño jugaba con él.

Que le gritara _"Papa, Suerte"_ desde las gradas, pero jamás le acepto cien por ciento la idea, porque él era joven y no quería tener que criar a alguien cuando apenas podía hacerse responsable de el mismo.

Juvia se froto los ojos con la manga y lo observo enfadada.

.- ¿No tienes respeto por las personas?

.- Depende de la persona.

.-Te prometo que llamaré a tu abogado mañana a primera hora si te largas y me dejas dormir.

.-El hombre me ha reconocido enseguida.

.- ¿Quien?

.- Tu vecino, me reconoció enseguida.

.- Como no.

Gray observó que no estaba demasiado cansada para el sarcasmo. Su resentimiento renació.

-Ha estado encantado de cotillear sobre ti. Parece ser que dejaste de vaciar el buzón hace varias semanas.

-Nadie me envía nada interesante.

-Y la única vez que has salido del apartamento desde el jueves por la noche fue para pasear a tu mini Hulk.

.- No lo llames así. Me estoy recuperando de un resfriado, eso es todo.

Su nariz roja era evidente, pero de algún modo Kevin no creía que su único problema fuera un resfriado. Se levantó.

-Venga, Juvia. Encerrarse de esta forma no es normal. Ella le miró por encima de la muñeca.

-Míralo, el experto en comportamiento normal. Me dijeron que estabas nadando con tiburones cuando Laxus te encontró en Australia.

-Tal vez sea depresión.

-Gracias, doctor Fullbuster. Ahora puedes irte.

-Perdiste a un hijo, Juvia.

Gray había expuesto una realidad, pero era como si le hubiera disparado. Juvia se levantó de un brinco del sofá y al ver el aire feroz que adquirió su expresión, Gray supo lo que quería saber.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! -gritó ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Gray era salir por la puerta. Dios sabía que a esas alturas, con la publicidad que había armado el artículo de People, había acumulado ya bastantes agravios. Y el simple hecho de estar con ella le revolvía las tripas. Si al menos pudiera olvidar la expresión de sus ojos cuando luchaba por salvar al bebé.

-Vístete, vendrás conmigo. -Y justo cuando esas palabras se escapaban de sus labios, Gray intentó silenciarlas.

Juvia parecía asustada por su propia rabia, y Gray la vio esforzarse por liberarse y volver a ver la luz. Juvia logró por fin responder con un gruñido lastimero:

-Has estado fumando demasiada hierba últimamente, ¿no?

Gray, furioso consigo mismo, subió los cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio. El caniche le siguió para asegurarse de que no robaba las joyas. Gray miró a Juvia desde encima de los armarios de la cocina. Dios, no soportaba tener que adoptar esa actitud.

-Puedes elegir entre vestirte o acompañarme tal como vas, con lo que probablemente conseguirás que el Departamento de Salud te ponga en cuarentena -le advirtió Gray.

Ella siguió tumbada en el sofá.

-Estás desperdiciando tu saliva -repuso ella.

Sería sólo por unos días, se dijo Gray. Ya le ponía de suficiente mal humor verse obligado a conducir hasta el campamento de Wind Lake. ¿Por qué no acabar de estropearlo del todo llevándosela a ella consigo?

Nunca había tenido la intención de volver allí, pero no podía evitarlo. Durante semanas se había dicho que podía venderse la propiedad sin volver a verla. Pero cuando no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le había planteado su gestor, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión heroica y ver exactamente lo descuidado que estaba todo aquello.

Al menos se libraría de dos obligaciones nada gratas al mismo tiempo. Liquidaría el campamento y obligaría a Juvia a volver a mover el culo. Si eso funcionaba o no ya era cosa de ella, pero al menos él tendría la conciencia tranquila.

Extrajo una maleta del fondo de su armario y abrió los cajones de un tirón. A diferencia de la cocina, aquí todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Puso pantalones cortos y tops en la maleta, luego añadió algo de ropa interior. Encontró algunos vaqueros junto a las sandalias y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Le llamaron la atención un par de vestidos de playa. Los puso encima de todo. Mejor llevarse demasiado que soportar su mal humor porque no tenía todo lo que quería.

Mientras daba vueltas por la habitación algo llamo su atención.

.- Oh Juvia, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Allí, en la esquina de la habitación había una cuna, estaba realmente bien cuidada como si de verdad algún bebe la ocupara. Comprendió que Juvia se había estado ahogando en el dolor de perder a su hijo, la palabra fugaz de "Nuestro hijo" lo ataco pero lo ignoro al instante.

La maleta estaba llena, así que cogió lo que parecía una vieja mochila escolar y miró a su alrededor en busca del baño. Lo descubrió abajo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, y empezó a llenar la mochila con diversos cosméticos y artículos de tocador. Sucumbiendo a lo inevitable, se dirigió a la cocina y cargó comida para perro.

-Supongo que piensas dejarlo todo donde estaba-dijo Juvia, en pie junto a la nevera observándolo con sus cansados ojos de niña rica, con el «Hulk » en brazos.

Nada le habría gustado más que volverlo a poner todo en su sitio, pero Juvia tenía un aspecto demasiado patético.

-¿Quieres ducharte antes, o conducimos con las ventanas abiertas?

-¿Estás sordo? No soy ningún novato al que puedas ir dándole órdenes.

Gray apoyó una mano en el borde del fregadero y le dirigió la misma mirada glacial que utilizaba con los novatos.

-Tienes dos opciones. O me acompañas, o te llevo a casa de tu hermana. Algo me dice que no le gustará lo que verá. Al ver su expresión supo que acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Déjame en paz, por favor -musitó ella.

-Les echaré un vistazo a tus libros mientras te duchas.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ASJAJS se prendio esta vaina 7w7**

 **Les quiero contar sobre mi estupidez de nuevo XDD estaba por subir el capitulo pero como soy tonta cerre la ventana de fanfiction en vez de la de mi face y tuve que hacer todo de nuevo JAJAJAJJAJAJA**

 **Guest: Juvia esta mal :c necesita ayuda pero no de Mira y Laxus porque ellos la tratan con demasiado cuidado, por eso Gray es perfecto 7w7 ahora la historia se prendio JASJJASJSAJSA espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D**


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Capítulo ocho**

 _Una chica lista nunca acepta montar en el coche de un extraño, aunque esté buenísimo._

 _«La dura vida del autoestopista»_

 _Artículo para la revista Chik_

Juvia se arrastró con Roo al asiento trasero del veloz todoterreno que Gray conducía en lugar de su Ferrari. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada que había traído consigo e intentó dormirse, pero era imposible. Mientras aceleraban por el este del desastre urbanístico de Gary y tomaban luego la I-94 hacia Michigan City, Juvia no dejaba de lamentarse por no haber abierto el correo. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era presentarse en la oficina del abogado. Entonces no habría sido abducida por un quarterback malhumorado.

Su negativa a hablarle empezaba a parecer infantil. Además, su dolor de cabeza había mejorado, y quería saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Acarició a Roo.

-¿Tienes algún destino en la cabeza, o se trata de un secuestro improvisado?

Gray hizo oídos sordos.

Estuvieron durante otra hora en silencio, hasta que pararon a repostar cerca de Benton Harbor. Mientras Gray llenaba el depósito, un fan le vio y le pidió un autógrafo.

Juvia le puso la correa a Roo y lo llevó a la hierba; luego entró al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se vislumbró a sí misma en el espejo. Gray tenía razón: su aspecto era horrible. Se había lavado el pelo, pero se había limitado a pasarse los dedos a modo de peine. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía los ojos hundidos.

Empezó a buscar un lápiz de labios en su bolso, pero no tardó en decidir que representaba demasiado esfuerzo. Pensó en telefonear a alguna de sus amigas para que viniera a buscarla, pero la amenaza implícita de Gray de hablar con Laxus y Mirajane sobre su estado físico la hizo dudar. No podía soportar causarles más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían. Mejor seguir con Gray, de momento.

Él no estaba en el coche cuando ella volvió. Consideró volverse a colocar en el asiento de atrás, pero pensó que Gray probablemente no hablaría con ella a menos que la tuviera ante sus narices, así que dejó a Roo atrás y se sentó delante. Gray salió de la estación de servicio con una bolsa y una taza de café de plástico. Una vez dentro del coche, colocó el café en el posavasos, sacó una botella de zumo de naranja de la bolsa y se la dio a Juvia.

-Habría preferido café -dijo ella.

-Lástima.

Le gustó el tacto de la botella fría en las manos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, pero cuando intentó abrirla descubrió que estaba demasiado débil. Los ojos se le llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas.

Gray tomó la botella sin comentarios, desenroscó el tapón y se la devolvió.

Mientras se alejaban de la gasolinera, Juvia ahogó la tensión de su garganta.

-Al menos los chicos musculosos servís para algo.

-No dejes de avisarme si necesitas aplastar alguna lata de cerveza.

Juvia se maravilló al oírse reír. El zumo de naranja bajó deslizándose en un hilo frío y dulce por su garganta.

Gray salió a la interestatal. A su izquierda se extendían dunas de arena. Juvia no podía ver el agua, pero sabía que habría barcos en el lago, probablemente buques de mercancías de camino a Chicago o Ludington.

.-¿Te importaría decirme adónde vamos?

.-Al noroeste de Michigan. A un agujero llamado Wind Lake.

.-Adiós a mis fantasías de un crucero por el Caribe.

.-Es el campamento del que te hablé.

.-¿El lugar donde me dijiste que pasabas los veranos cuando eras niño?

.-Sí. Mi tía lo heredó de mi padre, pero murió hace pocos meses y he tenido la mala fortuna de acabar quedándomelo. Quiero venderlo, pero antes debo comprobar en qué estado se encuentra.

.-No puedo ir a un campamento. Tendrás que dar media vuelta y llevarme a casa.

.-No estaremos allí mucho tiempo, créeme. Dos días como máximo.

.-No importa. Yo ya no voy de campamentos. Tuve que ir todos los veranos cuando era niña, y me prometí a mí misma que no regresaría jamás

.- ¿Qué tenían de tan malo tus campamentos?

.-Todas aquellas actividades organizadas. Deportes. -Juvia se sonó la nariz-. No había tiempo para leer, ni para estar sola con tus pensamientos.

.-No eres demasiado deportista, ¿eh?

Un verano había salido a hurtadillas de su cabaña en mitad de la noche y había sacado todas las pelotas del cobertizo de material: pelotas de voleibol, de fútbol europeo, de tenis, de béisbol. Le había costado media docena de viajes llevarlas todas al lago y tirarlas al agua.

Los consejeros nunca habían descubierto al culpable. Ciertamente, nadie había sospechado de la tranquila e intelectual Juvia Loxar, que había sido nombrada la Más Colaboradora a pesar de pintarse el flequillo de verde.

.-Soy mejor deportista que Mira -dijo.

Gray se estremeció.

. -Los chicos todavía comentan la última vez que tu hermana jugó al béisbol en un picnic de los Stars.

Juvia no había estado allí, pero se lo podía imaginar.

Gray pasó al carril izquierdo y dijo, con sorna:

-No creo que pasar unas pocas semanas cada verano en algún campamento para niños ricos pueda hacerle a nadie demasiado daño.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Excepto que Juvia no pasó allí sólo unas pocas semanas. Había ido todo el verano, todos los veranos, desde que tenía seis años.

Cuando tenía once, hubo una epidemia de sarampión y enviaron de vuelta a casa a todos los chicos del campamento. Su padre se había puesto furioso. No encontró a nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella, así que se había visto obligado a llevársela con él a Las Vegas, donde la había instalado en una suite independiente de la suya junto con una canguro, una de las chicas encargadas de dar cambio, aunque Juvia había insistido una y otra vez en que ya era mayor y no necesitaba una canguro. Durante el día, la chica miraba culebrones, y por la noche se iba al otro lado del pasillo para acostarse con su padre.

Fueron las dos mejores semanas de la infancia de Juvia. Leyó las obras completas de Mary Stewart, pedía pastel de queso con cerezas al servicio de habitaciones cada vez que le apetecía y entabló amistad con las camareras hispanas. Algunas veces le decía a su canguro que bajaba a la piscina, aunque, en vez de eso, se paseaba por los alrededores del casino hasta que encontraba a una familia con muchos hijos. Se quedaba lo más cerca posible de ellos y fingía formar parte de la familia.

Normalmente, cada vez que recordaba sus intentos infantiles de crearse una familia se ponía a reír, pero ahora sintió el hormigueo de las lágrimas y tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Sabías que hay un límite de velocidad? -le preguntó a Gray con ironía.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Eres tú quien deberías estarlo. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada: han sido muchos años yendo en el coche de Laxus.

Además, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún interés por el futuro. Ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para preocuparse por su economía, ni tampoco por la insistencia de las llamadas de la editora de Chik.

Gray levantó un poco el pie del acelerador

-Sólo para que lo sepas, el campamento está en medio de la nada, las casitas son tan viejas que probablemente ya deben de estar en ruinas, y el lugar es más aburrido que la música de ascensor porque nunca va nadie más joven de setenta años -dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la bolsa de comida que había comprado en la estación de servicio-. Si ya has acabado con el zumo de naranja, hay algunas galletas y queso para untar ahí dentro.

-De rechupete, pero creo que pasaré.

-Diría que has pasado de muchas comidas últimamente.

-Gracias por darte cuenta. Supongo que si pierdo otros veinticinco kilos, estaré tan delgada como alguna de tus chéres amies.

-Casi que te concentres en esa crisis nerviosa que sufres. Al menos así estarás calladita.

Juvia sonrió. Si algo podía decir a favor de Gray era que no la trataba con guantes de seda como Mirajane y Laxus. Era agradable ser tratada como una adulta.

-Paso, aunque puede que me eche una siesta.

-Pues hazlo.

Pero no durmió: cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse a pensar en su próximo libro, aunque su mente se negaba a adentrarse ni un solo paso en los confortables caminos apartados del Bosque del Ruiseñor.

Tras salir de la interestatal, Gray paró junto a la carretera en una tienda con estanco incorporado y volvió cargado con una bolsa de papel marrón que dejó en el regazo de Juvia.

-Desayuno de Michigan. ¿Te ves capaz de hacer algunos bocadillos?

-Tal vez si me concentro...

Dentro de la bolsa, Juvia encontró una cantidad generosa de Jamon, un buen pedazo de queso cheddar fuerte y una hogaza de pan de centeno integral, junto a un cuchillo de plástico y algunas servilletas de papel. Reunió la energía suficiente para preparar un par de rebanadas para él y, para ella, otra más pequeña, que, tras unos pocos mordiscos, acabó devorando Roo.

Se dirigieron al este hacia el centro del estado. Juvia, aunque aún con los ojos medio cerrados, distinguió huertos florecientes y bonitas granjas con sus silos. Luego, cuando las últimas luces de la tarde empezaron a apagarse, se dirigieron al norte hacia la I-75, que se extendía hasta Sault Ste. Marie.

No hablaron demasiado. Gray escuchaba los CD que había traído consigo. Le gustaba el jazz de todo tipo, descubrió Juvia, desde el bebop de los cuarenta hasta las fusiones. Por desgracia, también le gustaba el rap, y después de quince minutos intentando hacer oídos sordos a la visión machista de Tupac sobre las mujeres, Juvia pulsó el botón de eyección, agarró el disco y lo tiró por la ventanilla del coche.

Descubrió que a Gray se le enrojecían las orejas cuando gritaba.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a la zona norte del estado. Justo después del bonito pueblo de Grayling, cambiaron la autopista por una carretera de dos carriles que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte. Al poco rato estaban atravesando densos bosques.

-El noreste de Michigan quedó prácticamente deforestado por la industria maderera durante el siglo XIX -explicó Gray-. Lo que ves ahora son segundas y terceras plantaciones. Hay partes bastante salvajes. Los pueblos de la zona son pequeños y están aislados.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Sólo poco más de una hora, pero el lugar está en ruinas, así que no quiero llegar allí cuando haya anochecido. Se supone que hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí, pero no te esperes el Ritz.

Como no podía imaginar que Gray le temiera a la oscuridad, sospechó que le había contestado con evasivas, y decidió acurrucarse aún más en su asiento. Las luces de algún coche ocasional iluminaban sus rasgos masculinos, proyectando peligrosas sombras tras esos pómulos de modelo de ropa interior. Juvia sintió un escalofrío, por lo que cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba sola.

No volvió a abrirlos hasta que Gray paró el coche frente a un motel de carretera de aluminio blanco y falso ladrillo de ocho habitaciones. Cuando Gray salió del coche para registrarse, Juvia pensó en ir tras él para asegurarse de que tenía claro que ella quería una habitación independiente, pero la detuvo el sentido común.

Efectivamente, Gray salió de la oficina con dos llaves. Su habitación, según observó, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la de Gray.

Se despertó a primera hora de la mañana: estaban aporreando su puerta y Roo no dejaba de ladrar.

.-Slytherins -gruñó-. Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

-Nos vamos dentro de media hora -gritó Gray desde fuera-. Despabila.

-Vale, vale -murmuró contra la almohada.

Se arrastró hacia la destartalada ducha e incluso logró pasarse un peine por el pelo. Aplicarse el lápiz de labios, sin embargo, ya era demasiado para ella. Se sentía como si tuviera una resaca colosal.

Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, Gray se paseaba nervioso junto al coche. La luz ácida de la mañana lo iluminaba y evidenciaba una mueca de malhumor y una expresión poco amistosa. Mientras Roo aprovechaba los arbustos, Gray tomó la maleta de Juvia y la dejó en la parte posterior del coche.

Esa mañana había decorado sus músculos con una camiseta verde mar de los Stars y un pantalón corto de color gris claro. Era ropa corriente, pero la llevaba con la confianza de quienes han nacido guapos.

Juvia rebuscó en su bolso las gafas de sol y le miró con resentimiento.

-¿Nunca la desconectas?

-¿Desconectar el qué?

-Tu fealdad habitual -murmuró ella.

-Tal vez debería dejarte en alguna granja para chistosos en vez de llevarte a Wind Lake.

-Como quieras. ¿Es demasiado pedir, un café? -dijo poniéndose las gafas, aunque no ayudaron mucho a apagar el brillo cegador de su irritante hermosura.

-Está en el coche, pero has tardado tanto en arreglarte que probablemente ya esté frío.

Casi quemaba, y mientras volvían a la carretera, Juvia se lo tomó con un sorbo largo y lento.

-Lo mejor que he podido encontrar para desayunar ha sido fruta y donuts. Están en esa bolsa dijo con una voz tan malhumorada como su aspecto. Juvia no tenía hambre, y se concentró en el paisaje.

Podrían haber estado en lo más remoto de Yukon en vez de en el estado donde se producían los Chevrolet, los Sugar Pops y la música soul. Desde un puente que cruzaba el río Au Sable, Juvia vio acantilados rocosos en una orilla y densos bosques interminables en la otra. Un águila pescadora planeaba sobre las aguas. Todo parecía agreste y remoto.

De vez en cuando dejaban atrás alguna granja, pero aquélla era sin duda una región boscosa. Los arces y los robles competían con los pinos, los abedules y los cedros. Aquí y allá, pajitas doradas de luz solar penetraban en la bóveda que formaban los árboles. Reinaba una calma maravillosa y Juvia intentó sentirse serena, pero había perdido la práctica.

Gray blasfemó y dio un volantazo para evitar a una ardilla. Era evidente que el hecho de acercarse a su destino no había mejorado su humor. Juvia vio un letrero metálico que indicaba la desviación hacia Wind Lake, pero él pasó de largo.

-Es el pueblo -gruñó-. El campamento está al otro lado del lago.

Condujeron durante unos kilómetros más hasta que tuvieron a la vista un letrero decorativo verde y blanco con un adorno de estilo Chippendale y un borde dorado.

 ** _CASAS DE CAMPO WIND LAKE_**

 _ **Casa de huéspedes a media pensión Fundado en 1894**_

Gray frunció el ceño.

-Este letrero parece nuevo. Y nadie me había dicho nada de una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. Mi tía debió de utilizar la casa vieja para alojar a huéspedes.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es un lugar húmedo y oscuro como el infierno. No me puedo creer que alguien pueda querer pasar unos días allí.

Gray tomó una pista de gravilla que serpenteaba entre los árboles y, tras recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro, tuvieron a la vista el campamento.

Gray paró el coche y Juvia se quedó sin aliento. Esperaba encontrar cabañas rústicas prácticamente en ruinas, pero ese lugar era un pueblecito de cuento.

En el centro había un sombreado espacio rectangular, rodeado por pequeñas casitas pintadas en colores que parecían salidos de una caja de bombones: menta con mandarina y caramelo, moca con un toque de limón y arándano, melocotón con mora y azúcar moreno. De los diminutos alerones colgaban encajes de madera, y unas cercas de fantasía rodeaban los estrechos porches de entrada. A un extremo del espacio comunitario rectangular había una encantadora glorieta con vistas.

Una inspección más detenida demostraba que las flores de los parterres del espacio comunitario habían crecido demasiado, y que el camino circular que lo rodeaba necesitaba gravilla fresca. Todo tenía un cierto aire de dejadez, pero una dejadez reciente. La mayor parte de las casitas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, aunque había algunas abiertas. De una de ellas salió una pareja mayor, y cerca de la glorieta Juvia divisó a un hombre que andaba apoyado en un bastón.

-¡Esta gente no debería estar aquí! Mandé anular todas las reservas para el verano.

-No les debió llegar el aviso –dijo Juvia, que al mirar a su alrededor tuvo una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Como no había estado nunca en un lugar como aquél, no se lo podía explicar.

Al otro lado del camino que salía del centro del espacio comunitario había una pequeña zona de picnic con una playa en forma de media luna justo detrás y, más allá, una franja de agua azul grisácea que se extendía ante el telón de fondo de una orilla arbolada. Varias canoas y algunos botes de remos estaban volcados cerca de un embarcadero deteriorado.

No le sorprendió que la playa estuviera desierta. Aunque era una mañana soleada de principios de junio, ése era un lago de los bosques del norte, y el agua todavía estaría demasiado helada incluso para los nadadores más curtidos.

-¡Fíjate en la total ausencia de nadie por debajo de los setenta años! -exclamó Gray mientras pisaba el acelerador.

-Es pronto. Hay muchos colegios que todavía no han cerrado.

-Tendrá el mismo aspecto a finales de julio. Bienvenida a mi infancia.

Gray giró y se alejó del espacio comunitario por un camino más estrecho que corría paralelo al lago. Juvia vio más casitas, todas ellas construidas con el mismo estilo gótico Carpenter, y una hermosa casa de dos pisos de estilo reina Ana presidía el conjunto.

Aquél no podía ser el lugar oscuro y lúgubre que había descrito Gray. La casa estaba pintada en un tono chocolate claro, y el entramado del porche, así como los adornos de las ventanas y las cercas, en tonos salmón, maíz y musgo. Un torreón redondo se levantaba a la izquierda de la casa, y el amplio porche la reseguía por ambos lados. Junto a la doble puerta principal, cuyos cristales esmerilados tenían grabado un dibujo de parras y flores, había un par de macetas de barro con petunias en flor. Varios helechos adornaban con sus hojas unos maceteros de mimbre marrón, y del respaldo de los anticuados balancines de madera que había en el porche colgaban cojines a cuadros que combinaban con los colores de la cerca. Juvia tuvo nuevamente la sensación de sumergirse en el pasado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Gray saltando del coche-. Este lugar era una ruina la última vez que lo vi.

-Pues ahora no es ninguna ruina. Es bonito.

Juvia se asustó con el portazo que dio Gray al salir y también se bajó del coche. Roo corrió derecho a los arbustos. Gray se quedó observando la casa, con los brazos en jarra. -¿Cuándo demonios convirtió mi tía esto en una casa de huéspedes?

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer con aspecto de rondar los sesenta y largos. Debía de haber sido rubia, pero ahora tenía el cabello más bien gris, y lo llevaba recogido con una horquilla, aunque algunos mechones se habían soltado aquí y allá. Era alta y huesuda, con la boca grande, los pómulos prominentes y unos refulgentes ojos azules. Un delantal azul espolvoreado de harina le protegía los anchos pantalones caquis y la blusa blanca de manga corta que llevaba.

-¡Gray! -La mujer bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dio un vigoroso abrazo-. ¡Qué majo eres! ¡Ya sabía que vendrías!

A Juvia le pareció que Gray le devolvía el abrazo por cumplir.

La mujer se la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

-Me llamo Charlotte Long. Mi marido y yo veníamos aquí todos los veranos. Él murió hace ocho años, pero yo sigo alojándome en Los panes y los peces. A Gray siempre se le perdían los balones entre mis rosales.

-La señora Long era una buena amiga de mis padres y de mi tía –dijo Gray.

-Cielo santo, cuánto echo de menos a Mika. Nos conocimos cuando mi familia vino aquí por primera vez. -Sus afilados ojos azules se volvieron hacia Juvia-. ¿Y ella quién es?

Juvia alargó su mano.

-Juvia Loxar.

-Pues vaya... -Frunció los labios y se volvió hacia Gray-. No se puede leer una revista sin que hablen de ese matrimonio tuyo. ¿No es un poco pronto para andar por ahí con otra? Estoy segura de que el reverendo se disgustaría si viera que no te esfuerzas más por arreglar las cosas con tu esposa.

-Es que Juvia es mi... -La palabra pareció quedarse atragantada en su garganta. Juvia le entendía muy bien, pero no iba a ser ella quien lo dijera.

-Juvia es mi... esposa -logró decir finalmente.

Juvia se encontró nuevamente bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojazos azules.

-Eso ya está mejor, pues. Pero ¿por qué te haces llamar Loxar? Fullbuster es un buen nombre, un orgullo. El reverendo, el padre de Kevin, era uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

-Estoy segura de ello. -A Juvia no le gustaba disgustar a la gente-. Loxar es el apellido de mi madre y también es mi nombre profesional. Escribo libros infantiles.

Su desaprobación se esfumó.

-Siempre he querido escribir un libro infantil. Debe de ser muy bonito, ¿no? ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando la madre de Gray aún vivía, siempre había temido que su hijo se casara con una de esas supermodelos que andan por ahí tomando drogas y manteniendo relaciones sexuales con todo el mundo.

Gray se atragantó.

-Y tú, perrito, aléjate de las lobeliáceas de Mika.

Charlotte le dio una palmadita en el muslo y Roo abandonó las flores al trote. Charlotte se agachó y le acarició la barbilla.

-Será mejor que no lo perdáis de vista. Por aquí rondan los coyotes, hace unas semanas se llevaron el perro de una turista, fue un gran lio para recuperarlo.

La expresión de Gray se volvió calculadora y Juvia juro haberlo visto sonreir.

-¿Grandes? –preguntó Gray.

Juvia le miró con reproche.

-Roo nunca se aleja de casa.

-Lástima -dijo él.

-¡Bueno, me voy! Hay una lista de huéspedes y fechas en el ordenador de Mika. Los Pearson deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Son ornitólogos.

Gray palideció bajo el bronceado.

-¿Huéspedes? ¿A qué se...?

-Le he pedido a Meredy que airease para vosotros la antigua habitación de tus padres. Los demás dormitorios están alquilados.

-¿Meredy? Pero ¿qué...?

-Meredy y Lyon, él es el chico para todo. Acaban de casarse, aunque ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y él veinte. No sé por qué se habrán dado tanta prisa. -Charlotte se echó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el delantal-. Se supone que Meredy se encarga de la limpieza, pero están tan encandilados el uno con el otro que no hacen nada bien. Tendrás que vigilarles -añadió, mientras le daba el delantal a Juvia -. Es una suerte que estés aquí,Juvia. Nunca he sido demasiado buena cocinera, y los huéspedes se han quejado.

Juvia se quedó mirando el delantal. Gray salió disparado mientras la anciana empezaba a alejarse.

-¡Un momento! El campamento está cerrado. Todas las reservas fueron anuladas. Charlotte le miró con reproche.

-¿Cómo pudiste ni siquiera pensar en hacer una cosa así, Gray? Alguna de esta gente lleva ya más de cuarenta años viniendo aquí. Y Mika se gastó hasta el último centavo que tenía arreglando las casitas y convirtiendo esta casa en una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta anunciarse en la revista Victoria? Y en el pueblo, ese chico de los Collins le cobró casi mil dólares por crear una página Web.

-¿Una página Web?

-Si no estás familiarizado con Internet, te recomiendo que le dediques un ratito. Es una cosa maravillosa. Excepto por tanto porno.

Juvia ahogo una risilla y Gray la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Estoy familiarizado con Internet! -exclamó Gray-. Y ahora, dígame por qué sigue viniendo gente si yo hice cerrar este lugar.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque se lo dije yo. Mika lo habría querido así. Estuve intentando explicártelo. ¿Sabes que me costó casi toda una semana contactar con todo el mundo?

-¿Les estuvo llamando?

-También utilicé el correo electrónico -dijo orgullosa-. No tardé mucho en cogerle el truco -añadió, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo-. No te pongas nervioso, Gray. Tu esposa y tú lo haréis de primera. Con servir un desayuno abundante y sabroso, la mayoría de la gente ya será feliz. Los menús y recetas están en la libreta azul de tu madre, en la cocina. Ah, y haz que Lyon le eche un vistazo al inodoro de Pastos verdes. Gotea.

La anciana se marchó camino abajo.

Gray parecía enfermo.

-Dime que es una pesadilla -musitó.

Cuando la señora Long desapareció, Juvia vio que un Honda Accord del último modelo entraba en el camino y se dirigía a la casa de huéspedes.

-Pues, a decir verdad, creo que estás muy despierto.

Gray siguió la dirección de la mirada de Juvia y blasfemó cuando el coche se detuvo ante la casa de huéspedes. Juvia estaba demasiado cansada para seguir en pie, así que se dejó caer en el peldaño superior a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Roo dio un ladrido de bienvenida a la pareja que subía por la vereda.

-Somos los Pearson -dijo una mujer delgada, de cara redonda y aspecto de rondar los sesenta-. Yo me llamo Betty, y él es mi marido, John.

Gray parecía haber recibido un tiro en la frente, así que Juvia contestó por él.

.- Juvia Loxar. Y él es Gray, el nuevo propietario.

-Ah, sí, ya he oído hablar de usted. Juega al béisbol, ¿verdad? Gray se dejó caer junto a la farola de gas.

-Al baloncesto -dijo Juvia-. Pero es demasiado bajo para la NBA y se le están cerrando todas las puertas.

-A mi marido y a mí no nos interesan demasiado los deportes. Nos dolió mucho lo de tu tia. Una mujer encantadora. Buena conocedora de la población local de aves. Venimos tras el rastro de la curruca de Kirtland.

John Pearson, que superaba a su esposa en más de noventa kilos, meneó su barbilla cabruna.

-Esperamos que no tengan pensado hacer demasiados cambios en la comida. Los opíparos desayunos de Mika eran famosos. Y su pastel de chocolate y cerezas... -Hizo una pausa; Juvia casi esperaba que se besara la punta de los dedos-. ¿El té de la tarde se sigue sirviendo a las cinco?

Juvia esperó a que Gray respondiera, pero parecía haber perdido la facultad de hablar. Juvia ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos.

 _-Tengo la sensación de que hoy el té se servirá más tarde._

* * *

 **HOLAAA PERDON POR HABER TARDADO DOS SEMANAS ToT pero estaba de viaje y se me quedo la computadora en mi casa y recien hoy volvi ToT**

 **Este capitulo me dio mucha risa XDD Gray estara en shock por dias (?**

 **Este sera el ultimo capitulo que subire de vacaciones XD la proxima semana entro a clases QuQ deseenme suerte (?**

 **JuviaBriel: Si U.U Juvia aun no acepta que perdio su bebe porque se iluciono demasiado, es verdad que su familia queria ayudarla pero solo Gray supo como JSJJASJJJSA si sigue encerrada en su departamento terminara mal :c espero te haya gustado :D se vienen muchas cosas XDD Un saludito.**


	10. Capitulo Nueve

**Capítulo nueve**

.

 _Daphne vivía en la casita más bonita del Bosque del Ruiseñor. Estaba sola en medio de una gran arboleda, lo que significaba que podía tocar la guitarra eléctrica siempre que quisiera porque nadie se quejaba._

 _Daphne se pierde_

Gray tenía el teléfono móvil pegado a una oreja y el teléfono de la casa de huéspedes pegado a la otra, y se paseaba nervioso por el vestíbulo ladrándole órdenes a su gestor y a otra persona que debía de ser su secretaria o su casera. Detrás de él, una imponente escalinata de nogal subía medio piso y luego seguía hacia arriba formando un ángulo recto. Las barandas estaban llenas de polvo, y la alfombra que recubría los escalones, aunque tenía un bonito estampado, necesitaba con urgencia un aspirador. Una urna llena de plumas de pavo decaídas coronaba una pilastra en el rellano.

Los pasos de Gray la estaban poniendo nerviosa, así que Juvia decidió explorar la casa mientras él hablaba. Con Roo trotando detrás de ella, avanzó lentamente hacia el salón de delante. El sofá capitoné y unas agradables sillas viejas estaban tapizados con bonitas telas de ranúnculos y rosas. Estampas botánicas y escenas pastorales colgaban en marcos dorados de las paredes de color crema, y unas cortinas de encaje flanqueaban las ventanas. Candelabros de latón, una vasija china y algunas cajas de cristal ornamentaban la repisa de la chimenea. Por desgracia, el latón estaba deslustrado, el cristal mate y la vasija llena de polvo. Una alfombra oriental punteada de pelusas contribuía a darle a la estancia el aire de dejadez general.

Una mesa de estilo reina Ana y diez sillas de respaldo alto a juego embellecían el comedor, al otro lado del pasillo. La característica dominante de la sala era una ventana salediza cuadrada que proporcionaba una generosa panorámica del lago y los bosques. Juvia sospechó que los altos floreros de cristal del aparador habrían contenido flores frescas cuando tía Judith todavía vivía, pero ahora la repisa de mármol estaba abarrotada de bandejas de servir el desayuno.

Atravesó una puerta de la parte posterior y entró en una trasnochada cocina campestre alicatada con azulejos azules y blancos, y equipada con unos armarios de madera sobre los cuales había una colección de cántaros de porcelana. En el centro, una robusta mesa rústica con una plancha de mármol servía como espacio de trabajo, pero ahora su superficie estaba repleta de cuencos sucios, cáscaras de huevo, mesuras y un tarro abierto con arándanos secos. El moderno horno, de tamaño de restaurante, necesitaba una limpieza, y la puerta del lavaplatos estaba mal cerrada.

Frente a las ventanas había una mesa redonda de roble para cenas informales. Cojines estampados cubrían el asiento de las sillas rústicas, y del techo, justo sobre la mesa, colgaba un candelabro de estaño con algún que otro golpe. Detrás de la casa, el patio bajaba en pendiente hacia el lago, flanqueado por el bosque.

Juvia echó una mirada furtiva a una gran despensa bien abastecida que olía a especias para hornear; luego entró en una pequeña habitación contigua, donde, encima de una vieja mesa de taberna, un moderno ordenador indicaba que aquello era el despacho. Estaba cansada de andar, así que se sentó y lo conectó. Veinte minutos más tarde oyó a Gray.

-¡Juvia! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Aquella rudeza slytherin no merecía una respuesta, así que hizo oídos sordos y abrió otro archivo.

Para ser un hombre tan grácil, aquella mañana sus pasos eran inhabitualmente pesados, y Juvia le oyó llegar mucho antes de que él la localizara.

-¿Por qué no me has respondido?

Juvia recolocó el ratón mientras él se acercaba por detrás, y decidió que había llegado el momento de plantarle cara.

-Lo siento, entre tanto rugido me cuesta entender lo que dices.

-¡Yo no rugía! ¡Yo estaba...!

Como calló de pronto, Juvia alzó la mirada para ver qué le había distraído. Detrás de la ventana, una mujer muy joven con un reducido pantalón corto negro y un top ajustado pasó corriendo por el jardín, seguida por un hombre igualmente joven. Ella se volvió y corrió hacia atrás, riendo y burlándose de él. Él le gritó algo y la muchacha asió el dobladillo de su top y tiró de él hacia arriba, mostrándole por unos instantes sus pechos desnudos.

-Uf –dijo Gray.

Juvia sintió calor en la piel.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el bosque para que no les pudieran ver desde el camino, aunque Gray y Juvia podían verles claramente desde donde estaban. El joven se apoyó contra el tronco de un viejo arce. Ella saltó de inmediato encima de él y se abrazó con las piernas a su cintura.

Juvia sintió agitarse la lenta pulsación de la sangre inactiva mientras observaba a los jóvenes amantes devorarse el uno al otro. Él asió el trasero de la chica. Ella apretó sus senos contra el pecho del mozo y luego, apoyando los codos en sus hombros, le agarró la cabeza con fuerza, como si no le estuviera besando ya lo bastante a fondo.

Juvia oyó que Gray se movía detrás de ella, y su cuerpo experimentó un perezoso estremecimiento. Sentía su altura asomándose por detrás de ella, percibía su calidez a través de su fino top. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien alguien que se ganaba la vida sudando?

El joven le dio la vuelta a su amante para que apoyara su espalda contra el árbol. Metió su mano bajo la camiseta y le magreó un pecho.

Juvia sintió un hormigueo en sus pechos. Quería dejar de mirar, pero no lo lograba. Aparentemente, Gray tampoco, porque no se movió y su voz pareció vagamente ronca.

-Diría que acabamos de echarles la vista encima a Meredy y Lyon.

La joven se dejó caer en el suelo. Era bajita, pero pasilarga; tenía el pelo rosa fuerte y lo llevaba recogido con una diadema violeta. El pelo de él era como el de su hermana, rubio casi llegando al blanco. Era un joven delgado y un poco más alto que la chica.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos. Juvia sólo tardó un momento en descubrir qué estaba haciendo.

Desabrocharle los vaqueros.

-Lo van a hacer justo delante de nosotros -dijo Gray en voz baja.

Su comentario despertó a Juvia de su trance. Se apartó de un salto del ordenador y le dio la espalda a la ventana.

-No delante de mí.

Gray apartó la mirada de la ventana y la posó en Juvia. De entrada no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarla. Ella sintió de nuevo esas palpitaciones perezosas en su corriente sanguíneo. Le recordaron que, aunque habían tenido relaciones íntimas, ella no le conocía.

-¿Se está poniendo demasiado caliente para ti?

Juvia estaba sin duda más caliente de lo que hubiera querido estar.

-No me va el voyeurismo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Teniendo en cuenta que te gusta atacar a los desprevenidos, habría jurado que estaba entre tus predilecciones.

El tiempo no había ayudado a aliviar la vergüenza que sentía Juvia. Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas nuevamente, pero la expresión calculadora que descubrió en la mirada de Gray la detuvo. Con asombro, se dio cuenta de que Gray no tenía interés alguno en humillarla. Lo que pretendía era divertirse discutiendo.

Se merecía una de las mejores salidas de Juvia, pero su cerebro había estado inactivo durante tanto tiempo que le costó encontrar una respuesta.

-Sólo cuando estoy borracha.

-¿Estás diciendo que aquella noche estabas borracha?-dijo mirando hacia la ventana y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

-Totalmente piripi. Stolichnaya con hielo. ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que me comporté de aquella manera?

-No recuerdo que estuvieras borracha.

-Estabas dormido.

-Lo que recuerdo es que me dijiste que eras sonámbula.

Juvia soltó un resoplido simulando estar ofendida.

-Bueno, no quería confesarte que tenía problemas con el alcohol.

-Te veo muy recuperada, ¿no? -Sus ojos verdes eran demasiado perspicaces. -Sólo de pensar en el Stolichnaya me entran náuseas.

La mirada de Gray rastrilló lenta y pausadamente el cuerpo de Juvia.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-No me interesa -respondió Juvia, tragando saliva.

-Creo que te resulté irresistible.

Juvia buscó en su mente imaginativa alguna réplica mordaz, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue un penoso...

-Si eso te hace feliz...

Gray cambió de posición para tener mejor panorámica de la escena que estaban representando fuera.

-Eso tiene que doler -dijo, estremeciéndose.

Juvia apenas podía resistir las ganas de mirar.

-Estás enfermo. No mires.

-Es interesante -dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. Bueno, no conocía yo esa manera de abordar el asunto.

-¡Basta!

-Ni siquiera creo que sea legal.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y se volvió rápidamente: los amantes se habían esfumado. La risita de Gray tuvo algo de diabólica.

-Si sales corriendo, tal vez aún puedas atraparles antes de que acaben.

-Te crees muy gracioso.

-Bastante divertido, la abuela de mi mejor amigo dice que debería dejar el futbol, que lo mio es el humor.

-Pues esto sí que te va a divertir. Me he sumergido en los archivos del ordenador de tu tía Judith, y parece que la casa de huéspedes está reservada hasta bien entrado septiembre. Y la mayoría de las casitas, también. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que está deseosa de pagar por venir aquí.

-Déjame ver eso -dijo dándole un ligero empujón para llegar al ordenador.

-Que te diviertas. Voy a buscar algún lugar donde hospedarme -dijo Juvia. Gray ya estaba ocupado explorando la pantalla y no respondió, ni siquiera cuando ella alargó el brazo por delante de él para coger la hoja de papel que había utilizado para anotar los nombres de las casitas desocupadas.

En la pared, junto al escritorio, había un tablero de clavijas. Juvia encontró las llaves apropiadas, se las metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. No había comido en todo el día, y por el camino tomó una rebanada del pan de arándanos de Charlotte Long que había sobrado. Al primer bocado comprendió que la señora Long tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que no era muy buena cocinera, y tiró la rebanada a la basura.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio y subió las escaleras para ver el resto de la casa. Roo trotó a su lado mientras echaba un vistazo a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Cada una estaba decorada de un modo distinto. Había rincones para libros, bonitas vistas desde las ventanas, y los toques de decoración hogareña que la gente esperaba encontrar en una casa de huéspedes de categoría.

Descubrió un nido de pájaros lleno de canicas antiguas sobre una pila de sombrereras de época. Una colección de botellas de farmacéutico junto a una jaula de alambre para pájaros. Trabajos de bordado en marcos ovalados, antiguos letreros de madera, y maravillosos jarrones de gres, que debían de haber contenido flores, repartidos por la casa. También vio camas por hacer, cubos de basura demasiado llenos, y bañeras mugrientas con las toallas usadas a modo de cortinas. Quedaba claro que Meredy prefería retozar entre los árboles con su recién estrenado marido que limpiar.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la única habitación que no había sido alquilada. Lo supo porque estaba ordenada. A juzgar por las fotos de familia apoyadas sobre el tocador, había sido la habitación de Judith. Ocupaba la esquina de la casa, incluido el torreón. Se imaginó a Gray durmiendo tras la cabecera tallada. Era tan alto que tendría que acostarse en la cama en diagonal.

Le vino una imagen de su aspecto la noche en que se había metido en la cama con él. La apartó de su mente y bajó las escaleras. Al salir al porche principal percibió el olor de los pinos, de las petunias y del lago. Roo metió el hocico en un macetero.

No había nada que deseara más que hundirse en una de las mecedoras y echarse una siesta, pero como no pensaba compartir con Gray el dormitorio de la tía Judith, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

-Vamos, Roo. Iremos a visitar las casitas vacías. Uno de los archivos del ordenador contenía un plano que marcaba la ubicación de cada casita. Cuando se acercó al espacio comunitario, observó pequeños letreros pintados a mano junto a la entrada principal: TROMPETA DE GABRIEL, LECHE Y MIEL, VERDES PASTOS, BUENA NUEVA .

Cuando pasaba junto a Escalera de Jacob un hombre huesudo y elegante salió del bosque. Por su aspecto, tendría unos cincuenta y muchos, notablemente más joven que los demás residentes a los que había visto. Juvia le saludó con la cabeza y recibió una brusca sacudida, también con la cabeza, como respuesta.

Juvia siguió en dirección contraria, hacia Árbol de la vida, una casa rosa con un seto de ciruelos y espliego. Estaba vacía, igual que Cordero de Dios. Ambas eran encantadoras, pero decidió que quería tener más intimidad que la que permitían las casas, situadas junto al espacio comunitario, así que se dirigió hacia las casas más aisladas que se erguían a lo largo del camino que corría paralelo al lago.

Tuvo una extraña sensación de déjá vu. ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar aquel lugar? Cuando dejó atrás la casa de huéspedes, Roo hizo unas cabriolas, se paró a olisquear una mata de pamplinas y finalmente descubrió una atractiva mancha de hierba. Al llegar al final del camino, Juvia vio, al abrigo de una arboleda, exactamente lo que quería: Lirios del campo.

La diminuta casita había sido pintada recientemente con el más suave de los tonos amarillo crema con el que contrastaban el azul pálido y el rosa tenue, como el del interior de una concha marina, de la cerca. Juvia sintió un dolor en el pecho. La casita parecía una guardería.

Subió las escaleras y descubrió que la puerta de red metálica chirriaba, como tenía que ser. Buscó la llave correspondiente en su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura. Luego entró.

La casita estaba decorada con un estilo pobre aunque elegante, muy distinto del estilo en boga. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco, eran viejas y maravillosas. Bajo un guardapolvo encontró un sofá tapizado con un estampado descolorido. Un maltrecho tronco de árbol delante del sofá servia como mesita de café. Junto a una de las paredes había un baúl de pino desgastado y una lámpara de pie de latón. A pesar del olor a humedad, las paredes blancas y las cortinas de encaje hacían que todo pareciera aireado.

Saliendo a la izquierda, estaba la cocina: era minúscula y tenía un horno de gas anticuado y una pequeña mesa plegable con dos sillas rústicas parecidas a las que había visto en la cocina de la casa de huéspedes. El armario de madera pintada del fondo mostraba un genial batiburrillo de piezas de cerámica y de porcelana, y unas jarras pintadas a la esponja. Juvia sintió una punzada al ver el juego de platos para niños con dibujos de Perico Conejo, y apartó la mirada.

En el baño, junto a un antiguo lavabo de pie, había una bañera con patas en forma de garras. Una alfombra andrajosa cubría el suelo de tablas de madera irregulares, justo delante de la bañera, y en la parte superior de las paredes, cerca del techo, había estarcida una serie de parras.

Dos dormitorios ocupaban la parte posterior, uno diminuto y el otro lo bastante grande como para alojar una cama de matrimonio y una cajonera pintada. La cama, cubierta con una colcha descolorida, tenía una cabecera curvada de hierro, pintada de amarillo claro y con una cestita de flores como motivo en el centro. Una pequeña lámpara con pantalla de tela descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

En la parte posterior de la casita, protegido por el bosque, había un porche resguardado. Algunas sillas de sauce se apoyaban contra la pared, y de una esquina colgaba una hamaca. En un solo día, Juvia había hecho más que en todas las semanas anteriores juntas, y le bastó ver la hamaca para darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Se acomodó en la hamaca. El techo de tablas estaba pintado con el mismo amarillo crema que el exterior de la casa, y las molduras aportaban un sutil toque rosado y azul. Qué lugar tan fantástico. Como una guardería.

Juvia cerró los ojos. La hamaca la mecía como una cuna. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

El «klingon» salió a recibir a Gray a la puerta de la casita con un gruñido y enseñándole los dientes.

-No empieces, no estoy de humor.

Rodeó el perro y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Dejó la maleta de Juvia, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba allí. Sin embargo, la había visto cruzar la puerta de acceso a la cocina... Gray la encontró en el porche, dormida en la hamaca, y se quedó observándola.

Se la veía pequeña e indefensa. Tenía una mano doblada bajo la barbilla, y un mechón de cabellos azules le caía sobre la mejilla. Tenía las pestañas espesas, aunque no lo bastante como para ocultar esas oscuras ojeras; Gray se sintió culpable por cómo se había portado con ella. De todos modos, algo le decía que ella no reaccionaría muy bien a unos mimos. Aunque tampoco pensaba mimarla. Todavía estaba demasiado resentido.

Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, y se quedó dudando. Llevaba un pantalón capri de color rojo chillón y una arrugada blusa amarilla sin mangas con uno de esos cuellos chinos. Cuando estaba despierta y su habitual personalidad de listilla en activo, se hacía difícil distinguir su ascendencia corista. Dormida, en cambio, era otra historia. Tenía unos tobillos elegantes, las piernas esbeltas, y las caderas formaban una curva suave y bonita. Bajo la blusa, sus pechos subían y bajaban, y a través del cuello en forma de V, Gray entrevió algo de encaje negro. Su mano derecha hizo un amago de abrir los botones para ver más.

Gray se enfadó por tener aquella reacción. En cuanto volviera a Chicago, sería conveniente que llamara a algún antiguo ligue: estaba claro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba el sexo, y Dios era testigo que los últimos meses ninguna mujer había ocupado su cama.

Cada vez que buscaba sobrepasarse recordaba a Juvia tratando de salvar a su hijo, lo detenía, esa fue una de las razones por las que su conciencia lo obligo a traerla al campamento, necesitaba estar en paz con el mismo.

El «klingon» debió de leer sus pensamientos, porque empezó a gruñirle y luego ladró.

Los ladridos de Roo despertaron a Juvia. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver la sombra de un hombre asomándose sobre ella. Intentó sentarse demasiado deprisa y la hamaca se ladeó. Gray la atrapó antes de que cayera y la puso en pie.

-¿Nunca piensas antes?

Juvia se apartó los cabellos de los ojos y parpadeó para despertarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer-dijo él.

-Ya lo he hecho -repuso bostezando-. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado mirando los pechos de Meredy para prestar atención.

Gray cogió una de las sillas de sauce de la pared y se sentó. -Ese par son totalmente inútiles. Al momento en que les das la espalda, ya están montados el uno encima de la otra o viceversa.

-Están recién casados, es normal.

-Sí, ya, y nosotros también.

Juvia no pudo objetar nada a eso. Se dejó caer en el columpio de metal, pero resultó ser muy incómodo porque le faltaban los cojines.

La expresión de Gray se volvió calculadora.

-Algo que se puede decir en favor de Meredy es que ella al menos apoya a su marido.

-Sí, he visto cómo le apoyaba contra ese árbol...

-Son ellos dos contra el mundo. Trabajando juntos. Ayudándose. Un equipo.

-Si crees que estás siendo sutil, debes saber que no lo eres.

-Necesito ayuda.

-No oigo nada de lo que dices.

-Parece ser que no me podré desembarazar de este lugar durante el verano. Haré que venga alguien para hacerse cargo de todo esto lo antes posible, pero hasta entonces...

-Hasta entonces, nada. - Juvia se levantó del columpio-. No pienso hacerlo. Los lujuriosos recién casados pueden ayudarte. ¿Y qué me dices de Charlotte?

-Dice que detesta la cocina, y sólo lo estaba haciendo por mi madre. Además, un par de huéspedes han venido a buscarme, y ambos desaprueban los esfuerzos de Charlotte. – Gray se levantó y se puso a caminar con una energía inquieta que zumbaba como un antimosquitos-. Les he ofrecido devolverles el dinero, pero cuando se trata de las vacaciones, la gente no atiende a razones. Quieren que les devuelvan el dinero y, además, todo lo que les habían prometido en la revista Virginia.

-Victoria.

-Eso. La cuestión es que voy a tener que quedarme en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios durante un poco más de tiempo del que había planificado.

A Juvia no le parecía dejado de la mano de Dios. Era delicioso, e intentó sentirse feliz por tener que quedarse más tiempo, pero lo único que sintió fue un vacío.

-Mientras te echabas tu sueñecito reparador, he ido al pueblo para poner un anuncio en las ofertas de trabajo del periódico local. Y resulta que el pueblo es tan minúsculo que el periódico es semanal, y ha salido hoy, ¡o sea que no hay otro hasta dentro de siete días! He hecho correr la voz entre la gente del pueblo, pero no sé si eso será muy eficaz.

-¿Crees que estaremos aquí una semana?

-No, hablaré con la gente. –Gray parecía dispuesto a morder alguna cosa-. Pero supongo que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda encontrar a nadie hasta que salga publicado el anuncio. Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero supongo que podría ocurrir.

Juvia se sentó en el columpio y dijo:

-Supongo que tendrás que encargarte de la casa de huéspedes hasta entonces.

Gray entrecerró los ojos.

-Parece que olvidas que hiciste la promesa de darme apoyo.

-¡No es verdad! –exclamó Juvia.

-¿Le prestaste alguna atención a las promesas de matrimonio que dijiste?

-Intenté no hacerlo –admitió Juvia-. No tengo por costumbre prometer cosas que sé que no voy a cumplir.

-Ni yo tampoco, y hasta ahora he mantenido mi palabra.

-¿Amar, honrar y obedecer? No lo creo.

-No fueron ésas las promesas que nos hicimos.

Gray se cruzó de brazos y la miró. Juvia intentó adivinar de qué le estaba hablando, pero sus únicos recuerdos de la ceremonia eran los caniches y la forma en que se había asido a la manita pegajosa de Andrew para el sí quiero. La recorrió una sensación de incomodidad

-No recuerdo los votos, creí que esos eran los tradicionales.

.- Nuestra boda que tuvo de tradicional? Estoy hablando de los votos que escribió Mira para nosotros -dijo Gray pausadamente-. ¿Estás segura de que ella no te los mencionó?

Sí que los había mencionado, pero Juvia se sentía tan infeliz que no había prestado ninguna atención.

-Supongo que no debía de estar escuchando.

-Pues yo sí. E incluso arreglé un par de las frases para hacerlas más realistas. Ahora tal vez no las diré exactamente, puedes llamar a tu hermana para verificarlo, pero el caso es que tú, Juvia , prometiste aceptarme a mí, Gray, como tu marido, al menos por un tiempo. Me prometiste respeto y consideración a partir de aquel día. Observa que no había ninguna mención al amor ni al honor. Prometiste no hablar mal de mí delante de los demás. –Gray la miró a los ojos y añadió-: Y ayudarme en todo lo que compartiéramos.

Juvia se mordió el labio. Era típico de Mira haber escrito algo así. Por supuesto, ella lo había hecho para proteger al bebé.

-De acuerdo -dijo Juvia sobreponiéndose-, eres un gran futbolista. Puedes contar con la parte del respeto. Y, si no contamos a Mira, a Laxus y a Roo, nunca les hablo mal de ti a los demás.

-Estoy a punto de llorar de emoción. ¿Y qué hay de la otra parte? ¿La de la ayuda?

-Eso se suponía que era por... Tú ya sabes por qué. –Juvia parpadeó y respiró profundamente-. Sin duda alguna, Mira no pretendía obligarme a ayudarte a llevar una casa de huéspedes.

-No te olvides de las casitas, y una promesa es una promesa.

-¡Me secuestraste y ahora quieres convencerme para realizar trabajos forzados!

-Sólo serán un par de días. Una semana, como máximo. ¿O tal vez eso es demasiado pedir para una niña rica?

-El problema es tuyo, no mío. Juvia a este punto estaba al borde de las lagrimas, su condición estaba tan baja que cualquier discusión la hacía caer en segundos, necesitaba huir en ese minuto.

Gray la miró fijamente durante un momento, y luego su rostro recuperó aquella mirada fría. -Sí, supongo que sí -admitió.

Gray no era de los que piden ayuda fácilmente, y Juvia lamentó su mal humor, pero ahora no estaba como para tener a gente a su alrededor. Aun así, debería haber rechazado su petición con algo más de tacto.

-Es que... no he estado en muy buena forma últimamente, y...

-Olvídalo -espetó Gray-. Ya me las apañaré solo.

Gray cruzó el porche y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Juvia estuvo andando arriba y abajo de la casa durante un rato, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma. Gray le había llevado la maleta. Juvia desabrochó la cremallera, pero volvió a salir al porche a mirar el lago.

Aquellos votos matrimoniales... Ella ya estaba preparada para romper los tradicionales. Incluso las parejas que se quieren de verdad lo pasan mal para mantener esos votos. Pero aquellos otros, los que había escrito Mira, eran distintos. Eran unos votos que cualquier persona de palabra debería poder mantener.

Gray lo había hecho.

-Maldita sea. Roo alzó la vista.

-No quiero tener a mucha gente a mí alrededor, sólo es eso. -Pero Juvia no se decía toda la verdad. Básicamente, no quería tener a Gray a su alrededor. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, vio que ya eran las cinco, y miró con una mueca a su caniche.

-Me temo que nos tocará hacer fortalecimiento de la personalidad.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xDD siento el retraso pero ya entre a clases y nunca pense que estaria tan llena de trabajos la primera semana XD mi horario ahora es de 8 de la mañana a las 5 y quiero llorar ToT**

 **Dejando mi irresponsabilidad de lado XD quiero decirles que los capitulos ahora se subiran los Sabados o Domingos JSJASJJAS espero les haya gustado este 3 Estoy cambiando el estado emocional de Juvia XD en el libro creo que fue muy rapido el cambio de emociones de Juvia, yo lo cambie a lago mas lento, pasito a pasito (? esque acaba de perder un bebe, no puede estar saltando la cuerda de un dia para otro XDD**

Ilovegruvia: ASJSAJSA Gracia estos reviews motivan mucho, siento no haberlo publicado antes pero estaba dandole los retoques :D Me encanta que te encante JASJAS como tarde mucho tratare de regalarles un capitulo dentro de esta semana (?


	11. Capitulo Diez

**Capítulo diez**

 _- **Es demasiado peligroso** – le dijo Daphne. - **Ahí está la gracia** – contestó Benny. _

_Daphne se pierde_

Diez huéspedes se habían reunido en el salón de ranúnculos y rosas para el té de la tarde, aunque a Juvia le dio la impresión de que la revista Victoria no le daría su sello de aprobado a aquello. Sobre la mesa entarimada de un lado de la sala había una bolsa abierta de galletas Oreo, una lata de uva en conserva, una cafetera, vasos de plástico y una jarra que parecía contener té en polvo. A pesar de la comida, los huéspedes parecían pasarlo bien.

Los ornitólogos Pearson estaban en pie, detrás de dos ancianas sentadas en el sofá capitoné. Al otro lado de la sala, dos parejas de cabellos blancos conversaban. Los nudosos dedos de las mujeres lucían diamantes antiguos y anillos de aniversario más nuevos. Uno de los hombres tenía un bigote de morsa, el otro llevaba un pantalón corto de golf de color verde lima y unos zapatos blancos de charol. Otra pareja era más joven, de cincuenta y pocos, tal vez, prósperos hijos del baby boom que podrían haber salido de un anuncio de Ralph Lauren. Era Gray, sin embargo, quien dominaba la sala. De pie junto a la chimenea, parecía tanto el dueño de la hacienda que su pantalón corto y su camiseta de los Stars podrían haber sido unos pantalones y una chaqueta de montar.

-... o sea que el presidente de los Estados Unidos está sentado en la línea de cincuenta yardas, los Stars vamos perdiendo por cuatro puntos, sólo quedan siete segundos en el reloj y yo estoy casi seguro de haberme torcido la rodilla.

-Eso debe de ser doloroso -se compadeció la mujer del baby boom.

-Uno no nota el dolor hasta más tarde.

-¡Ya recuerdo ese partido! -exclamó su marido-. Le hiciste un pase de cincuenta yardas a Tippet y los Stars ganaron de tres.

Gray asintió con la cabeza, lleno de modestia.

-Tuve suerte, Chet.

Juvia puso los ojos en blanco. Nadie llegaba a la cima de la NFL confiando en la suerte. Gray había llegado donde estaba por ser el mejor. Su representación del buen muchacho de siempre podía parecerles encantadora a los huéspedes, pero ella conocía la verdad. Después de todo, fue su acosadora numero uno por años.

Aun así, mientras le miraba se dio cuenta de que lo que veía era el autodominio en acción, y, aunque de mala gana, le ofreció su respeto. Nadie sospechaba hasta qué punto detestaba Gray estar allí. Juvia había olvidado que era el hijo de un predicador, y no debería haberlo hecho. Gray era un hombre que cumplía con sus obligaciones, aunque las detestara. Tal como había hecho al casarse con ella.

-No me lo puedo creer -se alegró la señora Chet-. Cuando elegimos una casa de huéspedes en el remoto noreste de Michigan, nunca habríamos imaginado que nuestro anfitrión sería el famoso Gray Fullbuster.

Gray le regaló una de sus expresiones zalameras. Juvia quería decirle a la buena mujer que no se molestara en intentar flirtear con él, puesto que no tenía acento extranjero.

-Me gustaría escuchar cómo te eligieron para la liga -dijo Chet recolocándose el jersey de algodón de la marina que llevaba sobre los hombros de su vistoso polo verde.

-¿Qué me dices, compartimos una cerveza en el porche más tarde, por la noche? -le propuso Gray.

-No me importaría unirme a vosotros -se interpuso bigote de morsa mientras pantalón verde lima asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues nos encontramos todos -dijo Gray amablemente.

John Pearson daba cuenta de las últimas Oreo. -Ahora que Betty y yo te conocemos en persona, tendremos que hacernos seguidores de los Stars. ¿No... mmm... habrás encontrado alguno de los pasteles de limón y semillas de amapola de Mika en el congelador, por casualidad?

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Gray-. Y eso me recuerda que debo pedir disculpas por adelantado por el desayuno de mañana. Lo máximo que puedo hacer son tortitas con algunos ingredientes, así que, si deciden marcharse, lo entenderé. La oferta de devolverles el doble de su dinero sigue en pie.

-Ni se nos ocurriría marcharnos de un lugar tan encantador -dijo la señora Chet lanzándole a Gray una mirada que llevaba escrita la palabra adulterio-. Y no te preocupes por el desayuno. Te echaré una mano encantada.

Juvia hizo lo que le tocaba para proteger los Diez Mandamientos y se obligó a cruzar la puerta y entrar en el salón.

-No va a ser necesario. Sé que Gray quiere que se relajen mientras están aquí, y creo que puedo prometer que la comida será un poco mejor mañana.

Gray parpadeó, aunque si ella esperaba que cayera a sus pies como muestra de agradecimiento, se olvidó de la idea al oír su presentación.

-Ella es mi hostil esposa, Juvia.

-No parece hostil -le dijo la esposa de bigote de morsa a su amiga con un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Eso es porque no la conoce –murmuró Gray.

-Mi esposa es un poco dura de oído -dijo el señor Bigote, sorprendido como los demás por la presentación de Gray. Varias de las personas del salón la observaron con curiosidad. No había duda de que la revista People se vendía...

Juvia intentó enojarse, aunque era un alivio no tener que fingir que eran una pareja felizmente casada.

John Pearson dio enseguida un paso adelante.

-Su marido tiene mucho sentido del humor. Estamos encantados de que cocine para nosotros, señora Fullbuster.

-Llámeme Juvia, por favor. Y ahora, si me perdonan, voy a inspeccionar las existencias de la despensa. Y ya sé que sus habitaciones no están tan ordenadas como sería de esperar, pero Gray las limpiará para ustedes antes de la hora de acostarse.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, decidió que el señor Tipo Listo no tenía que tener siempre la última palabra.

Su satisfacción se esfumó en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a los jóvenes amantes practicando el sexo contra la nevera de Mika. Se volvió de inmediato y chocó con el pecho de Gray, que echó un vistazo por encima de su cabeza.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios...

Los amantes se separaron de golpe. Juvia estaba a punto de apartar la mirada, pero Gray entró en la cocina. Miró a Meredy, que, con la diadema colgándole descuidadamente de los cabellos, se estaba abrochando mal los botones

-Creía que te había dicho que lavaras esos platos -le espetó Gray.

-Sí, bueno, es que...

-Lyon, se supone que tú deberías estar segando la hierba del espacio comunitario -le recordó al chico.

Lyon se peleaba con su bragueta.

-Justo ahora me disponía a...

-¡Sé exactamente a qué te disponías, y créeme, con eso no consigues que la hierba quede segada!

Lyon frunció el ceño y murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Decías algo? -ladró Gray, tal como debía hacer con los novatos del equipo. La nuez de Lyon se movió.

-Aquí... hay demasiado trabajo por lo que nos pagan.

-¿Y eso cuánto es? Lyon se lo dijo y Gray lo duplicó al momento. A Lyon le brillaron los ojos.

-Genial.

-Pero hay un inconveniente -dijo Gray pausadamente-. Vais a tener que trabajar realmente por ese dinero. Meredy, cielo, ni se te pase por la cabeza marcharte esta noche hasta que las habitaciones de los huéspedes estén limpias como una tacita de plata. Y tú, Lyon, tienes una cita con la segadora de césped. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cuando asintieron respetuosamente, Juvia observó dos chupetones a juego en sus cuellos. Algo se removió en la boca de su estómago.

Lyon salió por la puerta, y al ver la mirada anhelante de Meredy, recordó a Juvia la expresión que había en los ojos de Ingrid Bergman al despedirse para siempre de Humphrey Bogart en la pista de aterrizaje de Casablanca.

¿Qué se debía sentir al estar tan enamorado? Volvió a tener el mismo temblor desagradable en el estómago. Sólo cuando los amantes se hubieron marchado se dio cuenta de que eran celos. Ellos tenían algo que ella parecía condenada a no experimentar jamás.

Pocas horas después, Juvia dio un paso atrás para admirar el rincón hogareño que había creado para sí misma en el porche cubierto de la casita guardería. Había colocado los cojines a rayas azules y amarillas en el columpio y los que estaban forrados con una tela de cretona, en las sillas de sauce. La pequeña mesa plegable decapada en blanco de la cocina estaba ahora a un lado del porche, junto a dos sillas rústicas desparejadas. Al día siguiente saldría a buscar algunas flores para adornar la regadera que había colocado encima de la mesa.

Con algunos de los productos básicos que se había traído de la casa de huéspedes, se preparó una tostada con huevos revueltos. Mientras Roo echaba una cabezadita, Juvia contempló la puesta de sol tras el brazo de lago que se distinguía entre los árboles. Todo olía a pino y al húmedo y lejano aroma del agua. Juvia oyó el sonido definitivamente humano de unos pies pisando hojas. En casa se habría alarmado. Aquí, se reclinó en la silla y esperó a ver quién aparecía. Por desgracia, era Gray.

No había echado el pestillo de la puerta de red metálica, y no se sorprendió cuando él entró sin ser invitado.

-En el folleto pone que el desayuno es de siete a nueve. ¿Qué clase de gente puede querer desayunar tan temprano cuando está de vacaciones? –Gray dejó un reloj despertador sobre la mesa y luego se fijó en los restos del huevo revuelto-. Podrías haberme acompañado al pueblo y comerte una hamburguesa -dijo de mala gana.

-Gracias, pero no me van las hamburguesas.

-¿Así que eres vegetariana como tu hermana?

-No soy tan estricta. Ella no come nada que tenga cara. Yo no como nada que tenga una cara mona.

-Eso aún no lo había oído nunca.

-De hecho, es un sistema muy bueno para comer sano. Aunque pareciera que no hubiera comido en semanas pensó para si mismo Gray.

-Veo que consideras que las vacas son monas -dijo Gray con escepticismo.

-Me gustan mucho las vacas. Son monas, sin duda.

-¿Y qué me dices de los cerdos?

-¿Te suena la película Babe, el cerdito valiente?

-Pues casi que no pregunto por las ovejas.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras. Ni por los conejos -dijo con un escalofrío-. No me atraen ni los pollos ni los pavos, así que ocasionalmente hago una excepción. También como pescado, puesto que puedo evitar a mi favorito.

-El delfín, me imagino -dijo él acomodándose frente a Juvia en la vieja silla de madera y mirando a Roo, que se había despertado lo justo para soltar un gruñido-. A mí hay algunos animales que me parecen auténticamente repulsivos.

Juvia le devolvió su sonrisa más sedosa.

-Es bien sabido que los hombres a los que no les gustan los caniches son los mismos que trocean cadáveres humanos en los vertederos de basura.

-Sólo cuando me aburro.

Juvia se rió, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que Gray estaba desplegando su encanto para ella, y ella había estado a punto de dejarse atrapar. ¿Se suponía que era ésa su recompensa por haber aceptado a ayudarle?

-No entiendo por qué te desagrada tanto este lugar. El lago es precioso. Se puede nadar, ir en barca, pasear. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Cuando eres el único niño y tienes que atender a un servicio religioso cada día, pierde su encanto. Además, el tamaño de los motores para las barcas está limitado, así que adiós al esquí acuático.

-Y a las motos acuáticas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. ¿No había nunca más niños por aquí?

-A veces aparecía el nieto de alguien y se pasaba aquí algunos días. Era el momento culminante de mi verano. –Gray hizo una mueca y añadió-: Claro que la mitad de las veces el nieto era una niña.

-Qué dura es la vida.

Gray dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla hasta que ésta se apoyó únicamente sobre dos patas. Juvia deseó que se cayera, pero su coordinación era demasiado buena para que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-¿De verdad sabes cocinar, o sólo alardeabas ante los huéspedes?

-Sólo alardeaba -respondió ella con la esperanza de ponerle nervioso. Su cocina cotidiana tal vez dejaba algo que desear, pero le encantaba cocinar al horno, sobre todo para sus sobrinos. Su especialidad eran las galletas de azúcar con orejas de conejito.

-Genial. -Las patas de la silla golpearon el suelo-. Dios mío, qué aburrido es este lugar. Vamos a pasear junto al lago antes de que anochezca.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Hoy todavía no has hecho lo suficiente para estar cansada. -Al no tener adónde ir, la desbordante energía de Gray casi lo ahogaba, así que Juvia no debería haberse sobresaltado cuando la tomó por la muñeca y la levantó de su asiento-. Vamos, hace dos días que no puedo ejercitarme. Me va a entrar un telele.

Juvia se desasió.

-Pues ve a ejercitarte ahora. Nadie te lo impide.

-Pronto tendré que reunirme con mi club de fans en el porche de entrada. Y tú tienes que hacer ejercicio, así que no seas tan testaruda. Tú quédate aquí, «Godzilla».

Gray abrió la puerta de red metálica y empujó suavemente a Juvia, luego la cerró de golpe ante los agudos ladridos de Roo.

Juvia no ofreció una auténtica resistencia, aunque estaba agotada y sabía que no era una buena idea estar a solas con él, desde que había llegado al campamento había querido recorrer el lugar.

-No estoy de humor, y quiero a mi perro.

-Si yo dijera que la hierba es verde, me llevarías la contraria -dijo arrastrándola por el camino.

-Me niego a ser simpática con mi secuestrador.

-Para ser una secuestrada, no te esfuerzas demasiado en escaparte.

-Me gusta este lugar.

Gray se volvió para echarle un vistazo al confortable rincón que Juvia se había creado en el porche.

-Lo próximo que harás será contratar a un decorador.

-A las chicas ricas nos gustan . las comodidades, aunque sea sólo por unos días.

-Eso imagino.

El camino se hacía más ancho al llegar al lago, luego serpenteaba a lo largo de la orilla y finalmente volvía a estrecharse y se inclinaba notablemente hacia lo alto de un pequeño acantilado rocoso que dominaba el lago. Gray señaló en dirección contraria.

-Hacia allí hay tierras pantanosas, y detrás del campamento hay un prado con un arroyo.

-El prado de Bobolink.

-¿Qué?

-Es un... Nada. Era el nombre de un prado que lindaba con el Bosque del Ruiseñor.

-Desde lo alto del acantilado se disfruta de una bonita vista del pueblo.

Juvia observó aquel camino escarpado.

-No tengo suficiente energía para la escalada.

-Pues entonces no llegaremos hasta arriba.

Juvia sabía que Gray mentía, quería recriminarle por tantas cosas, y se moria de ganas por golpear su bonito rostro. Aun así, sus piernas no estaban tan débiles como el día anterior, así que se puso a andar a su lado.

-¿De qué vive la gente del pueblo?

-Básicamente del turismo. El lago tiene buena pesca, pero está tan aislado que no se ha sobreexplotado como ha ocurrido en otros lugares. Hay un campo de golf decente, y algunos de los mejores senderos de trekking del estado se encuentran justamente en esta región.

-Me alegro de que nadie lo haya estropeado convirtiéndolo en un centro de veraneo.

El camino empezaba a empinarse hacia arriba, y Juvia necesitó todo su aliento para escalarlo. No se sorprendió al ver que Gray la dejaba atrás, pero sí al descubrir que era capaz de seguir adelante.

Gray la llamó desde lo alto del acantilado.

-No estás como para hacer un anuncio de un gimnasio, ¿eh?

-Sólo me he saltado -dijo jadeando- unas pocas clases de Tae-Bo.

-¿Quieres que busque una bombona de oxígeno?

Juvia resoplaba demasiado como para contestar. Cuando llegó a la cima y vio las vistas, se alegró de haber hecho el esfuerzo. Todavía había luz suficiente para ver el pueblo en el extremo opuesto del lago. Tenía un aspecto pintoresco y rústico. Las barcas se balanceaban en el puerto y el campanario de la iglesia asomaba entre los árboles y se recortaba sobre el cielo irisado.

Gray señaló un grupo de casas de lujo más cercanas al acantilado.

-Esas de ahí son segundas residencias. La última vez que estuve aquí, todo eso eran bosques, aunque todo lo demás no parece haber cambiado demasiado.

-Es tan bonito -dijo Juvia disfrutando de la vista.

-Supongo -dijo Gray avanzando hacia el borde del acantilado, desde donde miró las aguas-. Solía lanzarme en picado desde aquí, de pequeño.

-Un poco peligroso para un niño solo, ¿no?

-Ahí estaba la gracia.

-Tus padres debían de ser unos santos. No me imagino cuántos apuros les... –Juvia se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Gray, en lugar de escucharla, se estaba quitando los zapatos.

El instinto la empujó a dar un paso adelante, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Se había lanzado al vacío, con ropa y todo.

Juvia dio un grito sofocado y corrió hacia el borde justo a tiempo para ver la silueta de su cuerpo entrando limpiamente en el agua, sin apenas salpicar.

Juvia esperó, pero Gray no salía. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Inspeccionó las aguas sin poder verle.

-¡Gray!

Entonces la superficie se rizó y su cabeza emergió. Juvia resopló y volvió a tomar aire mientras él se volvía para contemplar el cielo del atardecer. El agua se deslizaba entre sus cabellos, y había en su mirada un brillo triunfal.

Juvia cerró el puño y le gritó:

-¡Idiota! ¿Estás totalmente chiflado?

Gray miró hacia arriba desde el agua y le mostró sus dientes relucientes.

-¿Te vas a chivar a tu hermana mayor?

Juvia estaba tan furiosa que pateó el suelo con fuerza.

-¡No tenías ni idea de la profundidad que había para saltar de cabeza!

-Era lo bastante profundo la última vez que me tiré.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

-Unos diecisiete años -dijo nadando de espaldas-. Pero ha llovido mucho.

-¡Eres un cretino! Después de tantos golpes ya casi no te deben de quedar neuronas sanas!

-Estoy vivo, ¿verdad? –Gray exhibió una sonrisa diabólica-. Atrévete, conejita. El agua está muy buena.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No pienso saltar desde este acantilado! Gray se volvió hacia un lado y dio unas brazadas.

-¿No sabes saltar de cabeza?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Fui a campamentos de verano durante nueve años!

La voz de Gray la lamió con una mofa lenta y perezosa. -Seguro que saltas de pena.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Acaso eres una gallina, entonces?

Cielo santo. Fue como si se disparara una alarma de incendios en su interior, y ni siquiera se quitó las sandalias. Simplemente se puso de puntillas sobre el borde de la roca y saltó al vacío, siguiendo a Gray a la locura.

Durante toda la caída intentó chillar.

Cayó al agua con menos gracia que Gray y salpicando mucho más. Cuando salió a la superficie, el agua resbalaba sobre la expresión de asombro de su cara.

-Joder-dijo Gray en un suave suspiro más propio de un rezo que de una palabrota. Y a continuación gritó-: ¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

El agua estaba tan fría que a Juvia se le había cortado la respiración. Hasta los huesos le temblaban.

-¡Está helada! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así...!

-¡Tú me has provocado!

-Y si te provocara a tomar veneno, ¿también serías tan estúpida de hacerlo?

Juvia no sabía si estaba más enfadada con él por haberla incitado a ser tan temeraria o consigo misma por haber mordido el anzuelo. Dio un manotazo en el agua, salpicando por doquier.

-¡Mírame! ¡Yo me comporto como una persona normal cuando estoy con la demás gente!

-¿Normal? -preguntó Gray pestañeando para librarse del agua que le había salpicado los ojos-. ¿Por eso te encontré escondida en tu apartamento con aspecto de perrita apaleada?

-¡Al menos allí estaba a salvo, no como aquí, donde acabaré pillando una pulmonía! -Los dientes de Juvia castañeteaban, y su ropa, helada y empapada, tiraba de ella-. ¿O acaso hacerme saltar desde un acantilado es tu idea de terapia?

-¡No creía que fueras a hacerlo!

-Estoy muy colgada, ¿recuerdas?

-Juvia...

-¡Juvia la loca!

-Yo no he dicho…

-Eso es lo que piensas. ¡Juvia la chiflada! ¡Juvia la lunática! ¡Loca de atar! ¡Certificable! ¡Al más mínimo aborto, pierde la chaveta!

Juvia se atragantó. No había querido decir eso, nunca había pretendido volver a sacar el tema. Pero la misma fuerza que la había hecho saltar del risco había hecho brotar las palabras.

Se hizo un silencio denso y pesado entre ambos. Cuando Gray lo rompió finalmente, Juvia percibió su compasión.

-Volvamos para que puedas calentarte -dijo, y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Juvia se había echado a llorar, así que se quedó donde estaba.

Gray llegó a la orilla, pero en lugar de salir, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Juvia. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, y, con un murmullo suave, le dijo:

-Tendrías que salir. Pronto anochecerá.

Juvia tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío, pero no el corazón. La pena la dominaba. Quería hundirse bajo el agua y no volver a emerger jamás. Engulló aire y susurró unas palabras que jamás había querido decir.

-A ti no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Ahora no es momento de discutir -dijo Gray con ternura-. Vamos, te castañetean los dientes. Las palabras se deslizaron a través de la tirantez de su garganta.

-Sé que no te importa. E incluso lo entiendo.

-Juvia, no te hagas esto.

-Tuvimos una niña -susurró ella-. Pedí que lo miraran y me lo dijeran.

El agua lamía la orilla. Las palabras calladas de Gray flotaron sobre la superficie lisa.

-No lo sabía.

-La llamé Victoria.

-Estás cansada. No es el mejor momento.

Juvia sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo. Le contaba la verdad, no para condenarle, sino para hacerle notar porqué nunca comprendería cómo se sentía ella.

-Perderla no significó nada para ti.

-No he pensado en eso. El bebé no era para mí algo tan real como lo era para ti.

-¡Ella! ¡No el bebé, ella!

-Perdona.

\- La llame Victoria porque para mi era el mayor logro de mi vida… Ella era mi salvavidas…

-Perdona.

La injusticia de haberle atacado la dejó sin habla. No era justo condenarle por no compartir su sufrimiento. Era normal que el bebé no hubiera sido real para Gray. Él no había invitado a Juvia a su cama, no había querido un hijo, no había llevado a la criatura en su vientre.

-No, perdóname tú. No pretendía gritarte. Las emociones todavía me superan. -La mano le tembló mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabellos de delante de los ojos-. No volveré a sacar el tema. Te lo prometo.

-Salgamos del agua -dijo Gray con tranquilidad.

Juvia sintió las extremidades torpes por el frío y la ropa que le pesaba mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Cuando llegó allí, él se había encaramado a una roca plana y baja.

Gray se agachó para ayudarla a subir a su lado. Juvia cayó de rodillas: se sentía como un despojo frío, chorreante y miserable.

Gray intentó alegrar los ánimos.

-Al menos yo me he quitado los zapatos antes de lanzarme. Tus sandalias deben de haberte caído al hundirte en el agua. Habría ido a por ellas, pero estaba demasiado perplejo.

La roca todavía conservaba parte del calor del día, y Juvia lo percibió ligeramente a través de la tela empapada de su pantalón corto.

-No importa. Eran mis sandalias más viejas.

Su último par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik. Dado el estado actual de su economía, tendría que sustituirlas por chancletas de goma para ducha.

-Puedes comprarte otras mañana, en el pueblo -dijo Gray levantándose-. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que te pongas enferma. ¿Por qué no empiezas a caminar? Te alcanzaré en cuanto haya recuperado mis zapatos.

Gray volvió a subir el camino. Juvia se abrazó para protegerse del frío del atardecer y puso un pie delante del otro, intentando no pensar. No había andado demasiado cuando Gray la alcanzó, con la camiseta y el pantalón corto pegados al cuerpo. Anduvieron en silencio durante un rato.

-El caso es... Gray se calló y Juvia le miró.

-¿Qué?

-No importa -dijo con cara de preocupación.

El bosque a su alrededor crepitaba con los sonidos del anochecer.

-Está bien -dijo Gray cogiendo los zapatos con la otra mano - Cuando hubo pasado todo... pues yo... no quise pensar más en ella.

Juvia lo comprendía, pero eso sólo la hacía sentirse aún más sola. Gray dudó. Juvia no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Parecía siempre tan seguro.

-¿Cómo crees que...?-Gray se aclaró la voz-. ¿Cómo crees que habría sido Victoria?

A Juvia se le encogió el corazón. Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez era un dolor distinto. Más bien escocía, como el antiséptico sobre una herida.

Sus pulmones se expandieron, se encogieron, volvieron a expandirse. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía respiraba, que sus piernas todavía se movían. Oyó a los grillos que empezaban con su serenata nocturna. Una ardilla saltó entre las ramas.

-Pues... –Juvia temblaba, y no estuvo muy segura de si el sonido que brotó de su garganta fue una risa sofocada o un sollozo postrero-. Guapísima, si hubiera salido a ti. -A Juvia le dolía el pecho, pero en vez de combatir el dolor, lo abrazó, lo absorbió, dejó que formase parte de ella-. Y exageradamente inteligente, si hubiera salido a mí.

-Y temeraria. Creo que esto de hoy lo demuestra. Así que guapísima, ¿eh? Gracias por el cumplido.

-Como si no lo supieras. Dijo Juvia tratando de reir.

Juvia sintió más ligero su corazón. Todavía le goteaba la nariz, y se la limpió con el revés de la mano.

-¿Y cómo es que te consideras tan inteligente?

-Summa cum laude. En Northwestern. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Me gradué.

Juvia sonrió, pero no quería dejar de hablar de Victoria. -Yo jamás la habría enviado a un campamento de verano -confesó.

-Yo jamás la habría obligado a ir a la iglesia todos los días durante el verano –asintió Gray.

-Eso es mucha iglesia.

-Nueve años son mucho campamento de verano.

-También podría haber salido torpe y mala estudiante.

-Victoria no.

Una pequeña cápsula de calidez envolvió el corazón de Juvia.

Gray aminoró el paso. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles y se metió una mano en el bolsillo. -Supongo que simplemente todavía no le tocaba nacer-dijo en un suspiro.

Juvia tomó aire y susurró:

-Supongo que no.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD volvi (? adivinen quien se enfermo apenas entro a clases :D esta nena XD ESTOY CON FARINGITIS ToT pero tengo mucho tiempo libre XDD asi que mejor (?**

 **Este capitulo en particular lo encuentro demasiado triste, yo llore les juro XD mientras lo adaptaba y cambiava estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas XDD**

 **espero les haya gustado :D**

 **Saluditos**


	12. Capitulo Once

**Capítulo once**

 ** _-¡Tenemos compañía!_** _-cacareó Celia la Gallina-. **¡Prepararemos bollos, pasteles y tartas de crema!**_

 _Daphne lo ensucia todo_

Juvia puso la alarma del reloj despertador que le había dejado Graya las cinco y media, y hacia las siete el aroma a pastelitos de arándanos llenaba toda la planta baja de la casa de huéspedes. En el comedor, sobre la mesa lateral, había un montón de platos de porcelana de un amarillo claro con el dibujo de una hoja en el centro. Las servilletas, de color verde oscuro, los vasos de cristal prensado para el agua y una deliciosa mezcla de cubiertos de plata de ley completaban la escena. Una bandeja llena de bollos se cocía en el horno, y sobre el mármol de la mesa de trabajo había una fuente de cerámica marrón llena de finas rebanadas de pan bañadas en una mezcla de huevo batido, vainilla y canela.

Por primera vez en varios meses, Juvia estaba famélica, pero no había tenido tiempo para comer. Preparar un desayuno para una casa repleta de huéspedes que lo han pagado era mucho más comprometido que preparar tortas con caras sonrientes para los niños Dreyar. Mientras colocaba el libro de recetas de la tía Judith y Mika que había dejado junto al preparado francés de huevo para las tostadas donde no pudiera mancharse, intentó acumular resentimiento contra Gray, que seguía profundamente dormido en el piso de arriba, pero no pudo. Al reconocer al bebé la tarde anterior, le había hecho un regalo.

Ya no sentía la carga de la pérdida como algo que tenía que soportar sola y, al despertar, no había encontrado la almohada empapada de lágrimas. Su depresión no iba a desaparecer por arte de magia, pero Juvia estaba preparada para aceptar la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

Gray entró lentamente justo después de que Juvia le sirviera a John Pearson su segunda ración de tostada a la francesa.

Tenía los ojos legañosos y el aspecto de alguien que sufre una resaca mortal.

-Tu «pit-bull» ha intentado acorralarme en el pasillo.

-No le caes bien.

-Eso me ha parecido.

Juvia observó que le faltaba algo, pero tardó unos instantes en descubrir lo que era. Su hostilidad. La rabia que Gray había estado albergando en su corazón parecía haber desaparecido finalmente.

-Siento haberme dormido-dijo-. Anoche te dije que me echases de la cama a patadas si no estaba aquí cuando tú llegases.

Ni en un millón de años. Nada la llevaría a entrar en el dormitorio de Gray Fullbuster, y menos ahora que él ya no la miraba como si fuera su enemiga mortal. Juvia señaló con la cabeza las botellas vacías de licor de la basura.

-Debió de ser toda una fiesta, anoche.

-Todos querían que les contara el proceso de selección para la liga, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Si algo se puede decir de su generación es que aguantan la bebida.

-No parece haber afectado el apetito del señor Pearson. Gray observó la tostada francesa, que iba adquiriendo un tono dorado sobre la plancha.

-Creía que no sabías cocinar.

-He telefoneado a Martha Stewart. Si alguien quiere beicon o salchichas, tendrás que encargarte tú. Dijo dándole la cafetera y volviéndose hacia su tostada francesa. Gray se quedó mirando la cafetera.

-Diez años en la NFL, y al final mira dónde estoy.

A pesar de sus quejas, a Gray le sorprendió lo rápidamente que pasó la hora siguiente. Sirvió cafés, llevó comida de aquí para allá, dio conversación a los huéspedes y robó algunas de los pasteles de Juvia para comérsela él mismo. Aquel pastel tenia un sabor especial, al saborearlo podía sentir el chocolate y menta derretirse en su paladar, le recordaba a su madre.

Cuando llegaba de jugar con las rodillas heridas por tratar de hacer algo loco de nuevo, ella siempre le sonreía y le entregaba un trozo de pastel, nunca le reprocho nada, siempre dejo que el siguiera su rumbo y Gray estaba eternamente agradecido. Juvia era sin dudar una gran cocinera, y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando Gray le dijo que había decidido que podía quedarse el puesto.

Ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Juvia le hizo sentirse bien. La confrontación de la noche anterior parecía haber suavizado su depresión, y había recuperado parte de la vitalidad que había visto en ella en Door County. Él, por su parte, se había quedado mirando el techo del dormitorio hasta el amanecer. Ya no podría pensar en el bebé como una abstracción. La noche anterior le había dado un .

Gray pestañeó y tomó la cafetera para servir otra ronda.

Charlotte Long se asomó para ver cómo le iba a Juvia y acabó comiéndose dos pastelitos. Los bollos se habían quemado un poco por las puntas, pero la tostada francesa estaba deliciosa, y Juvia no oyó ninguna queja. Justo cuando había acabado de comerse su propio desayuno apareció Meredy.

-Siento llegar tarde -murmuró-. Anoche no pude salir de aquí hasta pasadas las once. Juvia se fijó en que tenía un chupetón nuevo en el cuello, justo encima de la clavícula. Se avergonzó al sentir otro aguijonazo de celos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. La casa ya tiene otro aspecto. ¿Por qué no empiezas por esos platos?

Meredy se acercó al fregadero y empezó a cargar el lavaplatos. Un par de pasadores con pequeñas estrellas de mar de color azul impedían que los cabellos le cayeran a la cara.

Se había perfilado y sombreado los ojos, y aplicado rímel en las pestañas, pero, o bien se había olvidado del pintalabios, o bien Lyon se lo había comido a besos.

-Tu marido es muy mono. Yo no veo el fútbol, pero aun así sé quién es. Es tan genial. Lyon dice que es el tercer mejor quarterback de la NFL.

-Es el primero. Sólo le falta controlar mejor su talento.

Meredy se desperezó: la camiseta se le subió por encima del ombligo y el pantalón corto que llevaba se deslizó ligeramente por sus caderas. -Me han dicho que también os acabáis de casar. ¿No es fantástico?

-Un sueño hecho realidad-dijo Juvia secamente. Era evidente que Meredy no leía la revista People.

-Nosotros llevamos casados tres meses y medio.

Más o menos igual que Gray y Juvia. Excepto que Gray y Juvia no tenían ningún problema para mantener las manos apartadas el uno del otro.

Meredy siguió cargando el lavaplatos.

-Todo el mundo decía que éramos demasiado jóvenes, yo tengo diecinueve y Lyon veinte, pero no podíamos esperar más. Lyon y yo somos cristianos. No creemos en el sexo antes del matrimonio.

-¿Y ahora estáis recuperando el tiempo perdido?

-Es tan fantástico -se rió Meredy, burlona, a lo que Juvia respondió con una sonrisa. -Iría mejor si no intentarais recuperarlo durante las horas de trabajo.

-Sí, ya... Pero es tan difícil -dijo Meredy mientras enjuagaba un cuenco.

-Es probable que hoy el traficante de esclavos no os quite el ojo de encima, así que ¿por qué no haces los dormitorios en cuanto hayas terminado aquí?

-Sí... –suspiró Meredy-. Si ves a Lyon ahí afuera, ¿le dirás que le quiero y eso?

-No lo creo.

-Sí, supongo que eso es inmaduro. Mi hermana dice que debería ser más reservada, de lo contrario Lyon no me apreciará como es debido.

-No creo que por el momento tengas que preocuparte por eso –dijo Juvia, recordando la adoración que reflejaba el rostro juvenil de Lyon.

Cuando Juvia hubo terminado en la cocina, Gray había desaparecido; probablemente estaba atendiendo su resaca. Se preparó un té con hielo y luego telefoneó a Mirajane para contarle dónde estaba. La confusión de su hermana no le sorprendió, pero no podía explicarle que Gray le había hecho chantaje amenazándola con contarle precisamente a ella demasiadas cosas sobre su estado físico y emocional. En lugar de la verdad, le dijo que Gray necesitaba ayuda y que ella quería salir de la ciudad. Mirajane empezó a cacarear como Celia La Gallina, y Juvia colgó el teléfono lo antes que pudo.

Cuando sacó del horno el pastel de cítricos de tía Judith para el té de la tarde, empezó a sentirse cansada, pero no se pudo resistir a arreglar un poco el recibidor. Al disponerse a rellenar un jarrón de vidrio tallado con popurrí, Roo se puso a ladrar. Juvia se dirigió a la puerta para echar un vistazo y vio a una mujer que salía de un polvoriento Lexus de color de vino de Borgoña y se volvía para mirar hacia el espacio comunitario. Juvia no sabía si Gray habría consultado el ordenador para ver si iban a llegar nuevos huéspedes. Tenían que organizarse mejor.

Juvia admiró la túnica blanca, el pantalón capri de color bronce y las maravillosas sandalias de aquella mujer. Todo cuanto llevaba parecía caro y elegante. La mujer se volvió y Juvia la reconoció de inmediato: era Lilly Sherman.

Juvia había conocido a muchas celebridades hasta entonces, así que raramente se atemorizaba ante alguien famoso, pero ante Lilly Sherman se sintió apocada. Todo a su alrededor irradiaba glamour. Se trataba de una mujer acostumbrada a los atascos de tráfico, y Juvia casi esperó que asomara algún paparazzi entre los pinos.

Las elegantes gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza sujetaban esos abundantes cabellos de color castaño rojizo que habían sido su sello inconfundible en sus tiempos como Ginger Hill y que todavía conservaban ese toque desarreglado tan atractivo. Su tez era pálida y suave como la porcelana, y su figura, voluptuosa. Juvia pensó en todas las chicas afectadas por trastornos de la alimentación que las habían dejado en los huesos. En tiempos no muy lejanos, las mujeres habían aspirado a tener el tipo de Lilly, y probablemente les había ido mejor.

Mientras Lilly subía por el camino hacia la casa, Juvia vio que el tono verde de sus ojos era especialmente vibrante, incluso más vistoso que en televisión. Una tenue red de arrugas asomaba en forma de cola de pez por las esquinas de los ojos, pero no aparentaba más de cuarenta y tantos. El enorme diamante de su mano izquierda centelleó cuando se agachó para saludar a Roo. Juvia tardó algunos segundos en aceptar que quien le rascaba la barriga a su perro era Lilly Sherman.

-Llegar a este lugar es una pesadilla. -La voz de Lilly seguía teniendo el mismo tono ronco que Juvia recordaba de sus días como Ginger Hill, pero con un matiz más provocativo.

-Está un poco aislado.

Lilly se desperezó y, mirando a Juvia con la educación neutra que las celebridades adoptan para mantener alejada a la gente, se le acercó. Entonces su atención se agudizó y su mirada se tornó gélida.

-Soy Lilly Sherman. ¿Puedes hacer que alguien me entre las maletas? Oh, oh... Había reconocido a Juvia por el artículo de la revista People. Aquella mujer no era su amiga.

Juvia se echó a un lado cuando Lilly subió las escaleras hasta el porche.

-Ahora mismo lo estamos reorganizando todo. ¿Tenía una reserva, tal vez?

-Difícilmente habría hecho todo este camino si no la tuviera. Hablé con la señora Long hace un par de días, y me dijo que tenían una habitación.

-Sí, probablemente la tengamos. Pero no estoy segura de dónde. Soy una gran admiradora suya, por cierto.

-Gracias. -La respuesta fue tan fría que Juvia deseó no haber dicho nada. Lilly miró a Roo, que intentaba impresionarla con su expresión de mofa a lo Bruce Willis.

-Mi gata está en el coche. La señora Long dijo que no habría ningún problema si la traía, pero tu perro parece un poco feroz.

-Pura ostentación. A Roo tal vez no le guste tener a un gato por aquí, pero no le hará nada. Haga las presentaciones si quiere mientras verifico su reserva.

La estrella de Lilly Sherman podía haberse apagado un poco, pero seguía siendo una estrella, y Juvia imaginó que se quejaría por tener que esperarse. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Mientras entraba, Juvia se preguntó si Gray sabía algo de eso. ¿Habían sido amantes? Lilly parecía demasiado inteligente, por no decir que hablaba un inglés impecable. Aun así...

Juvia subió corriendo las escaleras y encontró a Meredy inclinada sobre una de las bañeras, con su pantalón corto negro ajustado marcando un culito de categoría mundial.

-Acaba de llegar una huésped, y no sé dónde ponerla. ¿Hay alguien que se marche?

Meredy se incorporó y miró a Juvia con cara de extrañeza.

-No, pero está el desván. Nadie se ha alojado arriba esta temporada.

-¿El desván?

-Es bastante bonito.

Juvia no podía imaginarse a Lilly Sherman metida en un desván.

Meredy se apoyó sobre los talones. -Esto... Juvia, si alguna vez quieres hablar de... ya sabes... de cosas conmigo, puedes...

-¿Cosas?

-Quiero decir que me he fijado mientras limpiaba la habitación de Gray que tú no habías dormido allí anoche.

A Juvia le pareció irritante sentirse compadecida por alguien cosido a chupetones.

-Hemos discutido, Med. Nada que tenga que preocuparte.

-Lo siento mucho. Quiero decir... Vaya, que si es algo de sexo o así tal vez podría responder a tus preguntas o, bueno, darte algún consejo.

Juvia se había convertido en el objeto de compasión de una imitación de sexóloga televisiva de diecinueve años.

-No será necesario.

Juvia subió las escaleras hacia el desván, y descubrió que la habitación era sorprendentemente espaciosa, a pesar de lo inclinado del techo y de las buhardillas. Los muebles de anticuario eran acogedores y el colchón de la cama de matrimonio parecía la mar de cómodo.

Se había añadido un ventanal en un extremo para darle más luz. Juvia lo abrió para que entrase el aire fresco, luego investigó el diminuto y anticuado baño en el extremo opuesto. Apenas era apropiado, pero al menos era íntimo, y si a Lilly Sherman no le gustaba, podía marcharse.

La sola idea le levantó la moral.

Le pidió a Meredy que preparase la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. No había ni rastro de Gray. Juvia volvió al porche principal.

Lilly estaba en pie junto a la baranda, acariciando a una enorme gata anaranjada que sostenía en brazos, mientras Roo protestaba desde detrás de uno de los balancines de madera. Cuando Juvia abrió la puerta principal, el pobre animal dio un respingo, miró a Lilly con expresión herida y se escabulló adentro. Juvia cambió su cara por una expresión agradable.

-Espero que su gata sea buena con él.

-Han mantenido las distancias -dijo Lilly mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la barbilla de su gata-. Ella es Mermelada, también conocida como Mermy.

Era una gata peluda del tamaño casi de un mapache, con los ojos dorados, unas garras enormes y una cabeza grande.

-Hola, Mermy. Pórtate bien con Roo, ¿vale?

La gata maulló.

-Me temo que la única habitación vacía es el desván. Es bonito, pero al fin y al cabo es un desván, y el baño deja algo que desear. Puede reconsiderar la posibilidad de quedarse o tal vez prefiera alquilar una de las casitas. No están todas ocupadas, todavía.

-Prefiero la casa, y estoy segura de que estaré bien. Como Lilly llevaba escrito en todo su cuerpo el nombre de los hoteles Four Seasons, Juvia no podía imaginar que nada de aquello le pareciera bien. Aun así, los modales son los modales.

-Me llamo Juvia Loxar.

-Sí, te he reconocido -dijo fríamente-. Eres la esposa de Gray.

-Estamos separados. Sólo le estoy ayudando durante unos días.

-Claro -dijo con expresión de no verlo nada claro.

-Le serviré un té con hielo mientras se espera.

Juvia lo preparó todo a toda prisa y cuando ya volvía hacia el porche vio a Gray que cruzaba el comedor hacia la casa. Se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, un par de deportivas medio despedazadas y una vieja camiseta negra que había perdido las mangas. El martillo que le sobresalía del bolsillo indicaba que o bien se había recuperado de la resaca, o bien tenía una gran tolerancia al dolor. Recordando los golpes que se había dado a lo largo de aquellos años, sospechó que era lo segundo. Juvia se preguntó por qué se disponía a hacer los arreglos necesarios personalmente, si tanto le desagradaba aquel lugar. El aburrimiento, imaginó, o tal vez aquel sentido del deber de hijo de predicador que no dejaba de complicarle la vida.

-¡Eh, Daphne! ¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo a comprar algunas provisiones?

Juvia sonrió al oír que volvía a llamarla Daphne.

-Tenemos una nueva huésped. -Genial -dijo sin ningún entusiasmo-. Lo que nos faltaba.

El balancín se golpeó contra la pared y Juvia se volvió y vio que Lilly se levantaba. La diva se había esfumado, y en su lugar había una mujer vulnerable de rostro pálido. Juvia dejó el vaso de té helado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Lilly asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la cabeza.

Gray puso un pie en el primer escalón del porche principal y miró hacia arriba.

-Había pensado que podríamos... –Gray enmudeció. Habían tenido una aventura. En ese momento Juvia estuvo segura. A pesar de la disparidad de edades, Lilly era una mujer hermosa: sus cabellos, aquellos ojos verdes, aquel cuerpo voluptuoso. Había venido a buscar a Gray porque quería recuperarlo. Y Juvia no estaba dispuesta a entregarlo. Aquella idea la sorprendió. ¿No estaría volviendo a hurtadillas su viejo encaprichamiento?

Gray se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Lilly no se inmutó por sus malos modales. Casi parecía que se lo esperaba.

-Hola, Gray. Lilly aleteó con el brazo hacia un lado, como si quisiera tocarlo y no pudiera. Sus ojos se embebieron del rostro de Gray.

-Estoy aquí de vacaciones. -Su voz gutural sonó asfixiada y muy insegura.

-Olvídate. Lilly recuperó la compostura.

-Tengo una reserva. Me quedo.

Gray dio media vuelta y se alejó de la casa. Lilly se tapó la boca con los dedos y se le corrió la pintura de labios de color perla. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Juvia sintió lástima. Pero Lilly no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ese trato, así que se volvió y espetó: -¡Me quedo!

Juvia miró con incertidumbre hacia el espacio comunitario, pero Gray había desaparecido.

-Como quiera. –Juvia tenía que saber si habían sido amantes, pero no podía soltarlo así por las buenas-. Parece que Gray y usted tienen algo en común.

Lilly se dejó caer en el balancín, y la gata saltó a su regazo. -Soy su tía.

Al alivio de Juvia le siguió casi inmediatamente un extraño sentido protector hacia Gray.

-Su relación parece dejar algo que desear.

-Él me odia -dijo Lilly, que de repente parecía demasiado frágil para ser una estrella-. Él me odia y yo le quiero más que a nada en este mundo -añadió mientras cogía el vaso de té con hielo como distracción-. Su padre, Silver, era mi hermano mayor. Al percibir la intensidad de su voz, Juvia sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Gray me había dicho que sus padres eran muy mayores.

-Sí. Silver se casó con Mika el mismo año que yo deje la escuela, el tenia treinta y cuatro y yo quince.

-Una gran diferencia de edad.

-Fue como un padre para mí. Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo cuando yo era niña, prácticamente en la puerta de al lado.

Juvia tuvo la sensación de que Lilly le estaba contando aquello no porque quisiera que Juvia lo supiera, sino simplemente para no desmoronarse.

Su curiosidad la llevó a sacar partido de la situación.

-Recuerdo haber leído que era usted muy joven cuando se marchó a Hollywood.

-El se trasladó cuando lo asignaron a una iglesia de Grand Rapids. Mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, y las cosas fueron en franca decadencia, así que me escapé y terminé en Hollywood.

Lilly se quedó callada.

Juvia tenía que saber más.

-Le fueron muy bien las cosas.

-Costó lo suyo. Yo era una locuela y cometí muchos errores -dijo inclinándose en el balancín-. Algunos irreparables.

-Mi hermana mayor también me crió, aunque no entró en mi vida hasta que yo cumplí los quince años.

-Tal vez me habría ido mejor así, no lo sé. Supongo que las hay que nacemos para armar la gorda.

Juvia quería saber por qué Gray era tan hostil, pero Lilly había apartado la mirada, y justo entonces Meredy se asomó al porche. O era demasiado joven o estaba demasiado ensimismada para reconocer a su famosa huésped.

-La habitación está lista. -La acompañaré arriba. Med, ¿puedes ir a buscar la maleta de la señora Sherman a su coche?

Cuando Juvia llevó a Lilly al desván, esperó que se quejara de un espacio tan humilde, pero Lilly no dijo nada.

Desde la ventana, Juvia le indicó hacia dónde se encontraba la playa.

-Hay un bonito paseo junto al lago -le explicó-, aunque tal vez ya lo conozca. ¿Había estado antes aquí?

-Nunca me invitaron-dijo Lilly, dejando el bolso sobre la cama. El molesto hormigueo que sentía Juvia en el cogote se intensificó. En cuanto apareció Meredy con la maleta, Juvia aprovechó para excusarse.

En vez de volver a su casita a echarse un rato, se dirigió a la sala de música. Toqueteó la vieja estilográfica del escritorio, luego el bote de tinta, y finalmente los efectos de escritorio de colores marfil y rosa con el nombre CASA DE HUÉSPEDES WIND LAKE grabado en la parte superior. Finalmente, dejó de fisgonear y se sentó a pensar.

Cuando el pequeño reloj de sobremesa de oro tocó la hora, ya se había decidido a salir en busca de Gray.

Empezó su búsqueda por la playa, donde encontró a Lyon reparando algunas tablas del embarcadero que estaban sueltas. Cuando le preguntó por Gray, sacudió la cabeza y adoptó la misma expresión lastimera que acababa de utilizar Roo cuando Juvia había salido de la casa sin él.

-Ya hace rato que no le veo por aquí. ¿Has visto a Meredy?

-Está terminando los dormitorios.

-Queremos intentar acabarlo todo para podernos ir a casa pronto.

«Donde os arrancaréis la ropa el uno al otro y os revolcaréis en la cama.»

-Bien pensado.

Lyon pareció tan agradecido como si le hubiese rascado debajo de la barbilla. Juvia se dirigió al comedor, luego siguió el sonido de un martillo furioso en la parte posterior de una casita llamada Paraíso.

Gray estaba encima del tejado, agachado, intentando desfogar su frustración clavando ripias nuevas. Juvia introdujo los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón corto e intentó pensar en cómo abordar el asunto.

-¿Todavía quieres bajar al pueblo?

-Tal vez más tarde -dijo dejando de martillar-. ¿Se ha marchado?

-No. El martillo aporreó las tablas.

-No puede quedarse -espetó.

-Tenía una reserva. Y yo no soy nadie para echarla.

-¡Maldita sea, Juvia! -¡Toc!-. ¡Quiero que te...! -¡Toc!-. ¡... deshagas de ella! -¡Toc!

Juvia se sintió molesta por tanto ¡toc!, pero los sentimientos afectuosos que habían surgido la tarde anterior todavía eran lo bastante intensos como para tratarle amablemente.

-¿Puedes bajar un momento?

¡Toc! -¿Por qué?

-Porque me duele el cuello de tanto mirar arriba y quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Pues no mires arriba! -¡Toc, toc!-. ¡O no hables!

Juvia se sentó sobre un montón de tablas para dejarle claro que no se marcharía, se le habia formado un nudo en la garganta, amaba pelear con las personas sobre todo con Gray quien le echaba guerra y no se rendía, pero después de abrirse a él estaba más delicada de lo normal.

Él intentó hacerse el sueco, pero finalmente soltó un taco y dejó a un lado el martillo. Juvia observó cómo bajaba la escalera. Piernas esbeltas y musculosas. Un culo magnífico. ¿Qué tenían los hombres y sus culos para ser tan tentadores? Gray se quedó mirándola cuando llegó al suelo, pero su expresión era más de fastidio que de hostilidad y ella agradeció que no notara sus ojos vidriosos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Puedes hablarme de Lilly?

-No me gusta -respondió, entornando los ojos.

-Eso me ha parecido. –A Juvia la corroía una sospecha que no podía quitarse de encima-. ¿Acaso se olvidó de enviarte un regalo por Navidad cuando eras niño?

-No quiero que se quede, y punto.

-Pues no parece que vaya a marcharse. Gray puso los brazos en jarras; sus codos sobresalían amenazadoramente.

-Es su problema.

-Y también el tuyo, si no quieres que se quede. Gray se dirigió de nuevo hacia la escalera.

-¿Puedes encargarte hoy tú del té?

Juvia volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en el cogote. Algo iba muy mal.

-Gray, espera. Él se volvió con expresión de impaciencia. Juvia se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero no podía callárselo.

-Lilly me ha dicho que es tu tía.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Cuando te ha mirado, he tenido una extraña sensación.

-Desembucha, Juvia. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Estaba emocionada.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ella te quiere.

-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre por qué estás tan alterado. -Juvia se mordió el labio y deseó no haber iniciado aquella conversación, pero un instinto poderoso le impidió echarse atrás-. No creo que Lilly sea tu tía, Gray. _Creo que es tu madr_ e.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA XD si lo se, soy malvada por dejarlo ahi 7w7, sera verdad la sospecha de Juvia o sera otra cosa lo que provoca el odio de Gray hacia Lilly JSAJJASJAJJSA que se yo (?**

 **okno, estoy feliz muy pero muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no me dejaban reviews aqui y estuve pensando en dejarlo un tiempo pero luego me lego el review mas bello de la historia 3**

 **Valeria561 TE AMOOO 3 hiciste que actualizara JSJASJSA pense, mis niños se portaron mal asi que no habra actualizacion en un mes (?**

 **Tu review me emociono a mi 3 amo que te haga llorar por mas cruel que suene XDD porque significa que el libro te llega y eso es mas hermoso 3**

 **Con esto me despido (? shao no vimo**


	13. Capitula Doce

**Capítulo doce**

 ** _-¡Pastel de azúcar!_** _-Benny se chupó los dedos-. **¡Me encanta el pastel de azúcar!** _

_Daphne dice hola_

A juzgar por la cara que puso Gray, se diría que Juvia le acababa de dar un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Nadie lo sabe!

-Me lo he imaginado.

-No te creo. Ella te lo ha dicho. ¡Maldita sea!

-Ella no me ha dicho nada. Pero sólo conozco a otra persona que frunce el ceño a ese extremo, y esa persona eres tú.

-¿Lo has sabido sólo por eso?

-Ha habido un par de detalles más, ninguna súper estrella vendría a quedarse aquí de la nada, aunque fuera tu tía.

El anhelo que había visto en el rostro de Lilly cuando apareció Gray era demasiado intenso para una tía. Y Lilly le había dado alguna pista.

-Me ha contado lo joven que era cuando se fue de casa y los problemas que había tenido. Yo sabía que tus padres eran mayores. Ha sido una intuición.

-Una intuición jodidamente acertada.

-Soy escritora. O al menos lo era. Solemos ser bastante intuitivos.

Gray dejó caer el martillo.

-Me marcho de aquí. Y ella se marcharía con él. No le había abandonado la tarde anterior y no le abandonaría ahora.

-Vayamos a saltar del acantilado –espetó Juvia.

Gray se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a saltar del acantilado?

 _« ¡No, no quiero ir a saltar del acantilado! ¿Me tomas por idiota?»_

-¿Por qué no?

Gray se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Justo lo que se temía, aunque ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Si lo intentaba, Gray la volvería a llamar «conejita». Así la llamaban los niños de los parvularios a los que iba a leer sus cuentos, aunque, viniendo de Gray, no sonaba tan inocente.

Una hora y media más tarde, Juvia estaba tumbada sobre una roca plana junto a la orilla intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras el calor de las rocas se filtraba a través de su ropa empapada, pensó que saltar de cabeza no había sido la peor parte. Ella era una buena saltadora, e incluso se había divertido. La peor parte había sido arrastrar su cuerpo camino arriba para poder volver a saltar.

Juvia oyó a Gray acercándose por el camino, pero a diferencia de ella, no jadeaba. Juvia cerró los ojos. Si los abría, vería lo que ya sabía: que antes del primer salto Gray se había quitado la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con unos calzones azules de la marina. Era doloroso mirarle: todos aquellos largos músculos ondeados, planos y suaves. Había temido, o deseado, que perdiera los calzones al zambullirse, pero Gray había logrado mantenerlos en su sitio.

Juvia se dejó llevar por la imaginación. Era exactamente el mismo tipo de fantasías que le habían creado problemas tan terribles. Y tal vez era el momento de recordar que Gray no había sido exactamente el amante más memorable. A decir verdad, había sido una filfa.

Eso no era justo. Gray había actuado con una doble desventaja: estaba profundamente dormido y no se sentía atraído por ella.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Aunque él parecía haber superado el resentimiento que había sentido hacia ella, no había enviado ninguna señal de que la encontrase sexualmente irresistible... Ni siquiera vagamente atractiva.

El hecho de poder pensar en el sexo la incomodó y al mismo tiempo la animó. Parecía que había brotado el primer azafrán en el oscuro invierno de su alma.

Gray se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado y se tumbó de espaldas. Juvia olió a calor, a lago y a hombre diabólico.

-Basta de saltos mortales, Juvia. Lo digo en serio. Has pasado demasiado cerca de las rocas.

-Sólo he dado una vuelta y sabía exactamente dónde estaba el borde.

-Ya me has oído.

-Vaya, si hablas como Laxus.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que diría si te viera hacer eso.

Se quedaron allí un rato, quietos, en un silencio que resultaba sorprendentemente agradable. A veces el silencio puede ser una conversación extensiva, aquel silencio los abrazaba mientras observaban el lago, de vez en cuando se miraban para sonreír de medio lado.

Juvia comenzó a tener una sensación de calor en el pecho que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y aunque sus músculos dolieran ella estaba tan relajada y tranquila como no lo estaba hace mucho tiempo.

 _Daphne estaba tomando el sol sobre una roca cuando Benny subió corriendo por el camino. Estaba llorando._

 ** _-¿Qué te pasa, Benny?_**

 ** _-Nada. ¡Vete!_**

Juvia abrió los ojos de golpe. Hacía ya casi cuatro meses que Daphne y Benny no mantenían una conversación imaginaria en su cabeza. Probablemente una simple casualidad. Se volvió hacia Gray. Aunque no quería estropear el buen rato que estaban pasando, él necesitaba ayuda para afrontar a Lilly, igual que ella la necesitaba para afrontar la pérdida de Victoria.

Gray tenía los ojos cerrados. Juvia observó que el tono de sus cejas era más oscuro que el de sus cabellos, que estaban empezando a secarse por la zona de las sienes. Juvia apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

-¿Has sabido siempre que Lilly era tu madre biológica?

-Mis padres me lo dijeron cuando tenía seis años -contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Hicieron bien en no querer guardarlo como un secreto. –Juvia esperó, pero Gray no dijo nada más-. Debía de ser jovencísima. No aparenta más de cuarenta.

-Tiene cincuenta.

-Vaya.

-Es el estilo de Hollywood. Toneladas de cirugía plástica.

-¿La pudiste ver mucho de pequeño?

-Por la tele.

-Pero ¿no en persona? Un pájaro carpintero tamborileó cerca de allí y un halcón sobrevoló planeando el lago. Juvia se fijó en cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Gray.

-Apareció una vez cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Debía de ser una temporada floja en la Ciudad de Oropel. –Gray abrió los ojos y se sentó. Juvia creyó que se levantaría y se marcharía, pero Gray se quedó mirando al lago-. Por lo que a mí respecta, sólo he tenido una madre: Mika Fullbuster. No sé a qué se cree que juega la reina del «bimbo» viniendo aquí, pero yo no voy a jugar con ella.

La palabra «bimbo» removió algunos de los viejos recuerdos de Juvia. Solía ser lo que pensaba la gente de Mirajane. Juvia recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana hacía ya años. «A veces pienso que "bimbo" es una palabra que se inventaron los hombres para poderse sentir superiores a las mujeres, que están mejor preparadas para la supervivencia que ellos.»

-Lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella -dijo Juvia-. Así podrías averiguar qué quiere.

-Me da igual. –Gray se levantó, cogió sus vaqueros e introdujo las piernas en ellos-. Vaya mierda de semana que está resultando ser.

Tal vez para él, pero no para Juvia. Estaba resultando la mejor semana que había tenido desde hacía meses. Ademas al estar ocupada dejaba de pensar en Victoria, aunque la conversación con Gray la habia dejado con mucho menos peso encima, Juvia aun cargaba con la muerte de su hija, de vez en cuando, mientras lavaba los platos o cocinaba se paraba a pensar como habría sido ella y terminaba revolviendo la masa en lágrimas.

Gray se pasó la mano por sus cabellos empapados y, más tranquilamente, preguntó: -¿Todavía quieres ir al pueblo?

-Por supuesto.

-Si vamos ahora, podemos estar de regreso a las cinco. ¿Te encargarás del té por mí?

-Vale, pero ya sabes que tendrás que hablar con ella tarde o temprano. Juvia observó las emociones contenidas que se reflejaban en su rostro. Se moría de ganas por abrazarlo.

-Hablaré con ella, pero yo elegiré el momento y el lugar.

Lilly estaba en pie junto al ventanal del desván y vio que Gray se iba en coche con la heredera del fútbol. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar su desprecio. Su pequeñín... El hijo al que había dado a luz cuando ella era apenas poco más que una niña. El hijo al que había entregado a su hermano para que lo criase.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la decisión abnegada, y el éxito que había tenido Gray en la vida así lo demostraba. ¿Qué oportunidades habría tenido como hijo de una chica de diecisiete años, con pocos estudios y hecha un lío, que soñaba con ser una estrella?

Lilly soltó la cortina y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había conocido al chico el mismo día que había bajado del autobús en Los Ángeles. Era un adolescente acabado de salir de un rancho de Oklahoma que buscaba trabajo como doble en escenas peligrosas. Habían compartido habitación en un hotel cochambroso para ahorrarse dinero. El chico termino abusando de ella. Él había desaparecido antes de saber que la había dejado embarazada.

Lilly había tenido la suerte de encontrar trabajo sirviendo mesas. Una de las camareras mayores, una mujer llamada Becky, sintió lástima de ella y la dejó dormir en el sofá. Becky era madre soltera, y al final de su larga jornada laboral ya no le quedaba paciencia suficiente para satisfacer las exigencias de una niña de tres años. La visión de la pequeña escondiéndose de los tacos y las bofetadas ocasionales de su madre fue para Lilly una fría dosis de realidad. Dos semanas antes de que naciera Gray, llamó a Silver y le habló del bebé. Su hermano y Mika cogieron el coche y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Los Ángeles.

Estuvieron con ella antes y después del nacimiento de Gray, e incluso le propusieron que volviera a Michigan con ellos. Pero ella no podía volver atrás, y al ver cómo se miraban el uno al otro, supo que ellos tampoco querían que lo hiciera.

En el hospital, Lilly tomaba en brazos a su bebé a la mínima ocasión e intentaba susurrarle palabras de amor eterno. Lilly vio cómo crecía el amor en la cara de Mika cada vez que cogía al bebé, y notó que a Silver se le suavizaba el gesto con el anhelo. No había duda alguna de su absoluta capacidad para educar a su hijo, y Lilly sintió amor y odio por ello. Cuando les vio alejarse con su bebé en el coche Lilly vivió el peor momento de su vida.

Lilly sabía que había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a Gray, pero aun así el precio había sido demasiado alto. Durante treinta y dos años había vivido con un agujero en el corazón que ni su carrera ni su matrimonio pudieron llenar. Incluso aunque hubiera podido tener más hijos, el agujero habría seguido allí. Y ahora quería curarlo.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, la única forma de luchar por su hijo había sido abandonarlo. Pero ya no tenía diecisiete, y había llegado el momento de descubrir, de una vez por todas, si jamás podría ocupar un lugar en la vida de Gray. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le diera. Una postal de Navidad una vez al año. Una sonrisa. Algo que le dijera que él había dejado de odiarla. El hecho de que no la quería cerca de él había resultado brutalmente obvio cada vez que Lilly había intentado contactar con él desde la muerte de Mika, y aquel día se había vuelto aún más evidente. Aunque tal vez se trataba simplemente de que no se había esforzado lo suficiente.

Pensó en Juvia y sintió un escalofrío. Lilly no respetaba a las mujeres que iban a la caza de los hombres famosos. Lo había visto centenares de veces en Hollywood. Chiquillas ricas y aburridas, sin una vida propia, que intentaban definirse a sí mismas echándole el lazo a algún famoso. Juvia lo había atrapado con su posición como hermana de Mirajane Dreyar. Lilly se levantó de la cama.

Durante los años de infancia de Gray, ella no había podido protegerle cuando lo necesitaba, pero _ahora tenía la oportunidad de repararlo._

Wind Lake era un típico pueblo turístico, con un centro pintoresco y unos alrededores algo descuidados. La calle principal corría paralela al lago y presentaba unos pocos restaurantes y tiendas de regalos, un centro de deportes acuáticos, una boutique de ropa de marca para los turistas, y la taberna Wind Lake.

Gray aparcó y Juvia bajó del coche. Antes de salir del campamento, se había duchado, se había aplicado suavizante en el pelo y un poco de sombra de ojos en los párpados, y se había pintado los labios con la barra M.A.C. Spice. Como sólo tenía zapatillas deportivas, el vestido de playa no era una opción, así que se puso un pantalón corto de color gris claro y un top negro muy corto. Luego se consoló al darse cuenta de que había perdido el peso suficiente como para que los pantalones le cayeran por debajo del ombligo.

Cuando Gray dio la vuelta por delante del coche, le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Juvia y enseguida lo estudió más de cerca. Juvia sintió un incómodo hormigueo y se preguntó si a Gray le gustaba lo que veía, o si estaba haciendo una comparación desfavorable con sus amiguitas de las Naciones Unidas.

¿Y qué, si lo hacía? A Juvia le gustaba su cuerpo y su cara. Tal vez no le resultaran memorables a Gray, pero ella era feliz con lo que tenía. Además, no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar él. Gray hizo un gesto hacia la boutique. -Ahí deben de tener sandalias, si quieres sustituir las que perdiste en el lago.

Las sandalias que vendían en las boutiques se escapaban bastante de su presupuesto. -Mejor probaré en la tienda de artículos de playa.

-Lo que tienen es muy barato.

Juvia se colocó las gafas de sol un poco más arriba de la nariz. A diferencia de las Revo de Gray, las suyas habían costado nueve dólares en Marshall's.

-Tengo gustos sencillos. Gray la miró con curiosidad.

-¿No serás una de esas multimillonarias tacañas, verdad?

Juvia pensó un momento y decidió dejar de seguir fingiendo sobre esa cuestión. Ya era hora de que Gray supiera quién era, con locura incluida.

-En realidad, no soy multimillonaria.

-Todo el mundo sabe que recibiste una herencia.

-Sí, ya... -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Gray suspiró. -¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a oír algo realmente absurdo?

-Supongo que eso depende de tu perspectiva.

-Sigue, todavía te escucho.

-Estoy arruinada, ¿vale?

-¿Arruinada?

-No importa. No lo entenderías ni en un millón de años-dijo alejándose de él.

Cuando cruzó la calle en dirección a la tienda de artículos de playa, Gray la siguió. A Juvia le disgustó descubrir en sus ojos una mirada de desaprobación, aunque debería haberse esperado algo así del señor Yo-voy-por-el-camino-correcto, que podía muy bien ser el modelo para los hijos de predicadores ya adultos, aunque él mismo renegase de su condición.

-Despilfarraste todo el dinero a la primera oportunidad que tuviste, ¿verdad? Por eso vives en un piso tan pequeño.

Juvia se volvió y, en mitad de la calle, le dijo: -No, no lo despilfarré. Malgasté un poco el primer año, pero créeme, todavía me quedaba un montón.

Gray la tomó del brazo y la apartó del tráfico hacia el bordillo. -Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que importunarme?

-En realidad no. ¿Malas inversiones? ¿Lo pusiste todo en comida vegetariana para cocodrilos?

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Saturaste el mercado de zapatillas con cabeza de conejito?

-¿Qué te parece ésta? -dijo parada ante la tienda de artículos de playa-. Me jugué todo lo que tenía en el último partido de los Stars y algún cretino dio un pase a un compañero doblemente marcado.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Juvia respiró profundamente y se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

-En realidad, lo di todo hace unos años. Y no me arrepiento. Gray pestañeó, luego se rió.

-¿Lo diste?

-¿Tienes problemas de oído?

-No, en serio. Dime la verdad. Ella le miró y entró en la tienda.

-No me lo puedo creer. Sí que lo hiciste -dijo Gray siguiéndola hasta el interior de la tienda-. ¿Cuánto era?

-Mucho más de lo que llevas tú en la cartera.

-Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo -dijo sonriendo. Juvia se dirigió a una cesta de calzado, pero deseó no haberlo hecho: no había más que sandalias de plástico de colores chillones.

-¿Más de tres millones? Juvia hizo oídos sordos y alargó las manos para coger las más sencillas, un horroroso par con brillantinas plateadas incrustadas en la empella.

-¿Menos de tres?

-No te lo diré. Y ahora, vete y no me molestes.

-Si me lo dices, te llevaré a esa boutique y podrás cargar todo lo que quieras en mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Tú ganas.

Juvia soltó las sandalias con brillantinas plateadas y se dirigió a la puerta. Gray se adelantó para abrírsela.

-¿No quieres que te retuerza un poco el brazo para poder mantener tu orgullo?

-¿Acaso no has visto lo feas que eran esas sandalias? Además, sé cuánto ganaste la temporada pasada.

-Me alegro de haber firmado aquel acuerdo prematrimonial. Yo que pensaba que estábamos protegiendo tu fortuna y resulta que, en uno de esos irónicos giros que a veces tiene la vida, la que realmente protegíamos era la mía. -Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Gray se lo estaba pasando bien, demasiado bien, y Juvia quería estar a la altura.

-Me apostaría algo a que puedo vaciar tu tarjeta de crédito en menos de media hora.

-¿Fueron más de tres millones?

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos de comprar -dijo sonriendo a una pareja de ancianos.

-Si mientes, lo devolveré todo.

-¿No hay por ahí algún espejo donde puedas ir a admirarte?

-Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer tan impresionada por mi belleza.

-Todas tus mujeres están impresionadas por tu belleza. Sólo que fingen que es por tu personalidad.

Juvia sonrió y entró en la boutique. Quince minutos después salió con dos pares de sandalias. Cuando se puso de nuevo las gafas de sol se dio cuenta de que Gray también llevaba una bolsa de compra.

-¿Qué te has comprado?

-Necesitas un bañador.

-¿Me has comprado uno?

-Espero haber adivinado la talla.

-¿Qué tipo de bañador?

-Vaya, si alguien me regalara algo, yo estaría contento en lugar de mostrar tanto recelo.

-Si es un tanga, lo devuelvo.

-Vamos, ¿crees que te insultaría de esta manera? Gray y Juvia empezaron a andar calle abajo.

-Probablemente el tanga es el único tipo de bañador que sabes que existe. Seguro que es lo que llevan todas tus amigas.

-Si lo que pretendes es conseguir que me distraiga y me olvide, no te va a funcionar. Pasaron junto a una tienda de dulces llamada Di azúcar. Junto a ella había un diminuto parque público, poco más que unas pocas matas de hortensias y un par de bancos.

-Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, Daphne-dijo Gray señalando uno de los bancos y sentándose luego a su lado-. Háblame de tu dinero. ¿Tuviste que esperar a cumplir los veintiuno para ponerle las manos encima?

-Sí, pero todavía estaba en la facultad, y Mirajane no me dejó tocar ni un centavo. Me dijo que si quería sacar algo de las cuentas antes de graduarme, tendría que demandarla.

-Chica lista.

-Ella y Laxus me dejaban muy poca cuerda, así que en cuanto me gradué y finalmente Mirajane me dio el dinero, hice todo lo que se podría esperar. Me compré un coche, me mudé a un lujoso apartamento, compré toneladas de ropa... La ropa sí que la echo de menos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, la vida de hija heredera perdió su encanto.

-¿Y no podías contentarte con buscar un trabajo?

-Lo hice, pero el dinero todavía me pesaba demasiado. No me había ganado ni uno solo de esos centavos. Tal vez si hubiera venido de alguien que no fuera Porla, no me habría costado tanto aceptarlo, pero me parecía como si él siguiera asomando su asquerosa cabeza en mi vida, y no me gustaba. Finalmente, decidí crear una fundación y di todo el dinero. Y si se lo cuentas a alguien, te juro que te arrepentirás.

-¿Diste todo tu dinero?

-Hasta el último centavo.

-¿Cuánto era? Juvia jugueteó con el cordón que sujetaba su pantalón corto. -No quiero decírtelo. Si ya crees que estoy chiflada...

-No me va a costar nada devolver esas sandalias.

-¡Quince millones, ¿vale?!

-¡Diste quince millones de dólares! -exclamó Gray boquiabierto. Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Gray echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-¡Sí que estás loca!

-Probablemente -respondió Juvia recordando el salto mortal desde el acantilado-. Pero no me he arrepentido en ningún momento -añadió, aunque en aquel momento no le habría importado recuperar una parte para poder seguir pagando la hipoteca.

-¿Y no lo echas de menos?

-No. Excepto por la ropa, que creo que ya he mencionado. Y gracias por las sandalias, por cierto. Me encantan.

-De nada. En realidad, me ha gustado tanto tu historia que añadiré un vestido nuevo la próxima vez que bajemos al pueblo.

-¡Hecho!

-Dios mío, es realmente conmovedor ver a una mujer que se esfuerza tanto por pasarlas canutas. Juvia se rió.

-¡Gray! ¡Hola!

Juvia notó un acento claramente germánico y levantó la mirada para ver a una rubia esbelta que corría hacia ellos con un paquetito blanco en la mano. La mujer llevaba un delantal a rayas azules y blancas sobre un ancho pantalón negro y una camiseta con el escote en forma de V. Era guapa: tenía una bonita melena, los ojos marrones, e iba bien maquillada. Debía de ser un par de años mayor que Juvia, más próxima a la edad de Gray.

-Ah, hola, Christina –contestó Gray, y mientras se levantaba para saludarla le mostró una sonrisa claramente provocadora. La mujer le entregó la cajita blanca de cartón y Juvia observó un sello azul a un lado que decía DI AZÚCAR.

-Anoche me pareció que te gustaron las galletas de azúcar, ja? Esto es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida a Wind Lake. Nuestra caja de muestra.

-Muchas gracias. Gray parecía tan encantado que Juvia quiso recordarle que sólo eran caramelos, no un anillo de la Super Bowl.

-Christina, te presento a Juvia. Christina es la propietaria de la tienda de dulces de ahí enfrente. La conocí ayer, cuando bajé al pueblo a por una hamburguesa.

Christina era más esbelta de lo que se esperaría de la propietaria de una tienda de dulces. A Juvia eso le pareció un crimen antinatural.

-Es un placer conocerte, Juvia.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió Juvia. Podría haber ignorado la expresión de curiosidad de Christina, pero no era tan buena persona, así que añadió-: Soy la esposa de Gray.

-Oh. -Su desilusión fue tan evidente como las intenciones que tenía con la caja de dulces.

-Estamos separados -añadió Gray-. Juvia escribe libros para niños.

-Ach so! Siempre he querido escribir libros para niños. Tal vez puedas darme algún consejo algún día.

Juvia mantuvo una expresión agradable pero sin comprometerse a nada. Aunque sólo fuera por una vez, le gustaría conocer a alguien que no quisiera escribir libros para niños. La gente daba por hecho que eran fáciles de escribir porque eran cortos. No tenían ni idea de lo que costaba escribir un libro que tuviera éxito, un libro con el que los niños disfrutaran y aprendieran, no simplemente algo que los adultos decidieran que tenía que gustar a los niños.

-Lamento que vayas a vender el campamento, Gray. Te echaremos de menos. -Christina tuvo que dejar de babear sobre Gray al ver a una mujer que entraba en su tienda de dulces-. Tengo que irme. Pásate la próxima vez que bajes al pueblo y probarás mi chocolate con cereza.

En cuanto Christina estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Juvia se volvió hacia Gray. -¡No puedes vender el campamento!

-Ya te dije desde el principio que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cierto, aunque eso no había significado nada en aquel momento. Ahora no podía soportar la idea de que Gray se desprendiera de él. El campamento era una parte permanente de su vida, de su familia, y, de un modo extraño que Juvia no podía analizar, empezaba a sentirlo como parte de ella.

Gray malinterpretó su silencio.

-No te preocupes. No tendremos que quedarnos hasta entonces. En cuanto encuentre a alguien que se encargue de todo, nos vamos de aquí.

Durante todo el camino de regreso al campamento, Juvia intentó aclararse las ideas. Las únicas raíces que le quedaban a Gray se encontraban allí. Había perdido a sus padres, no tenía hermanos, y no parecía inclinado a dejar entrar a Lilly en su vida. La casa en la que se había criado pertenecía a la iglesia. No tenía nada que le conectara con su pasado aparte del campamento. No sería correcto abandonarlo.

Pronto tuvieron a la vista el espacio comunitario, y los pensamientos confusos de Juvia dejaron paso a una sensación de paz. Charlotte Long barría su porche, un anciano pasó pedaleando sobre un triciclo, y una pareja conversaba en un banco.

Juvia se embelesó con las casitas de cuento a la sombra de los árboles. No era extraño que hubiera experimentado aquella sensación de familiaridad en el momento de llegar al campamento. Había atravesado las páginas de sus libros para adentrarse en el Bosque del Ruiseñor.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA XD pues no tengo que decir nada de este capitulo, exepto que lo amo ASJJAS amo como su relacion avanza pasito a pasito (?**

 **Ilovegruvia: AJSJASJASJAS eso deja impactado a cualquiera XDD no te lo esperabas (? espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 3 cuando estaba adaptando el libro, no sabia donde meter a Lilly XDD porque en el libro original es su madre pero yo no queria que fuera tal cual SAJASJJASJA.**


	14. Capitulo Trece

**Capítulo trece**

 _Daphne dejó el martillo y dio un saltito atrás para admirar el letrero que acababa de clavar en la puerta. NO SE ADMITEN TEJONES (¡Y ESO VA POR VOUS!). Lo había pintado aquella misma mañana._

 _El día solitario de Daphne_

Juvia observo por la ventana color menta pastel a Lilly Sherman, la madre de Gray, técnicamente su suegra, el divorcio aun no se consolidaba y ambos estaban legalmente casados aunque la verdad era que recién se estaban conociendo y entablando una amistad.

Por su mente pasaron una y mil formas de acercarse a ella y hablar sobre el tema, quería que Lilly se abriera a ella y contara que es lo que sucedió realmente, ya había escuchado la versión de Gray y ahora se moría de ganas por escuchar la de Lilly.

Gray había salido hacia el pueblo desde muy temprano junto a Meredy para hacer las comprar y llenar la despensa con provisiones para la semana, era el momento perfecto para hablar con Lilly sin que Gray estuviera rondando la zona.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar algunas cosas extras que pidió en la lista que le entrego a Gray, es cierto que necesitaba muchas cosas para hacer los desayunos y los pasteles para la hora del té pero había uno que otro chocolate que no le vendría para nada mal. El solo hecho de pensar en sentarse una tarde a ver una película y comer chocolate la hizo sentirse ansiosa porque llegara pronto Gray.

Decidió que era momento de dejar de observar a su suegra por la ventana como una acosadora o fan digna de Lilly Sherman pero ella no había vendió a conocer más fans, había venido para restaurar la relación con su hijo y descansar a la vez, o bueno, eso creía Juvia.

Juvia se dirigió a la puerta cuando escucho el ruido de las piedras siendo arrasadas por las llantas del auto de Gray, maldijo en voz baja el hecho de que haya tardado tan poco, lo mejor sería ir a ayudar a bajar las bolsas y cajas y dejar la conversación con Lilly para otro día, conversación que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar.

-Súbete al taburete y mira lo que hay en el estante de arriba, ¿quieres, Meredy?-dijo Gray desde la despensa-. Yo sacaré todas estas cajas de aquí.

En cuanto habían regresado del pueblo, Gray había reclutado a Meredy para que le ayudara a hacer inventario de los comestibles. Durante los últimos diez minutos, Meredy se había pasado todo el rato intercambiando miradas curiosas entre la despensa donde trabajaba Gray y la mesa de la cocina en la que Juvia estaba preparando el té. Finalmente, ya no pudo contenerse.

-Es curioso que Juvia y tú os casarais casi el mismo día que Lyon y yo, ¿verdad?

Juvia depositó el primer trozo de pastel Bundt en la bandeja victoriana para pasteles y escuchó a Gray escurriendo el bulto.

-Juvia ha dicho que iba a necesitar más azúcar moreno. ¿Hay algo ahí arriba?

-Veo dos bolsas. Hay un libro que yo leí sobre el matrimonio...

-¿Qué más?

-Unas latas de pasas y un cacharro para la levadura. Pues eso, que ese libro cuenta que a veces hay parejas que, bueno, después de casarse tienen problemas para adaptarse y tal. Porque es que es un cambio muy grande.

-¿Hay harina de avena? Me ha dicho que también le hace falta.

-Hay una caja, pero no es grande. Lyon cree que casarse es fabuloso.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Cacerolas y trastos. No hay más comida. Pero si tienes problemas para adaptarte o algo... vaya, que puedes hablar con Lyon.

Juvia sonrió por el largo silencio posterior. Finalmente, Gray dijo: -Tal vez podrías ir a ver qué queda en el congelador.

Juvia había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de Meredy y había esperado ansiosa el momento en que Gray estallara, se sentía malévola al querer que el pasara por lo mismo que ella y es que no había día en que Meredy dejara de molestarla sobre su "matrimonio".

Meredy salió de la despensa y miró lastimeramente a Juvia. Había algo en la compasión de aquella adolescente y en sus chupetones que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

El té no era ni la mitad de entretenido sin Gray. La señora Chet, Gwen en realidad, no trató de disimular su disgusto cuando Juvia le explicó que Gray tenía otro compromiso. Tal vez se habría animado si hubiera sabido que Lilly Sherman se alojaba allí, pero Lilly no se presentó, y tampoco iba a ser Juvia quien anunciara su presencia.

Juvia estaba sacando los cuencos de cerámica para tenerlos a punto para el desayuno del día siguiente cuando Gray entró por atrás cargado de comida. Evitó a Roo, que intentaba mordisquearle los tobillos, y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Para qué sacas todo esto? ¿Dónde está Meredy?

-Basta, Roo. He dejado que se marchara. Empezaba a lloriquear por el síndrome de abstinencia de Lyon.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando la vio corretear por el patio hacia su marido, que debía de haber olido su rastro en el viento, porque apareció salido de la nada.

-Ahí están otra vez –dijo Meredy.

Su encuentro fue tan apasionado como un anuncio de perfume. Juvia observó que Lyon hundía la cabeza en el escote abierto de Meredy, que echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó el cuello. Otro chupetón.

Juvia cerró de un manotazo la tapa del Tupperware.

-Va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre si Lyon no deja de hacerle eso.

-No parece que le importe demasiado. Hay mujeres a las que les gusta que un hombre les deje su marca.

Algo en el modo en que la miraba le produjo un hormigueo en los pechos. No le gustó su propia reacción.

-Y hay otras mujeres que lo consideramos como lo que es: el patético intento de un hombre inseguro de dominar a una mujer.

-Sí, de ésas siempre hay. –Gray sonrió perezosamente y salió por la puerta lateral a por el resto de la comida.

Mientras descargaba, le preguntó a Juvia si quería ir al pueblo a cenar, pero Juvia declinó la oferta. Había decidido limitar el contacto con Gray al que estaba dispuesta a exponerse en un solo día. Así que regresó a su casita, satisfecha de su autodisciplina.

 _El sol parecía una enorme galleta de limón puesta en el cielo, lo que abrió el apetito de Daphne. **« ¡Guisantes!** », pensó. Adornados con hojas de diente de león. Y, de postre, pastel de queso con fresas._

Ya era la segunda vez que sus criaturas se asomaban ese día a su cabeza. Tal vez ya estaba preparada para volver al trabajo, si no para escribir, sí al menos para hacer los dibujos que quería Helen y poder cobrar el resto de su anticipo.

Entró en la casita y se encontró con la nevera bien provista y un armario lleno de provisiones. Tenía que reconocerlo: Gray hacía todo lo posible por ser considerado. A ella no le entusiasmaba la idea que él estuviera empezando a gustarle tanto, e intentó compensarlo recordándose a sí misma que Gray era superficial, egocéntrico, cobraba demasiado, conducía Ferraris, la había secuestrado, detestaba a su perro y era un mujeriego. Excepto que de mujeriego no le había visto nada. Nada en absoluto.

Porque él no la encontraba atractiva. Juvia se tiró del pelo y soltó un grito apagado por su propio patetismo extremo. Luego se preparó una opípara cena y se comió hasta el último bocado.

Saco de su pantalón el chocolate extra que le había pedido a Gray y comenzó a morderlo, disfruto tanto la sensación del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca que deseo haber pedido mil mas.

Al anochecer se sentó en el porche ante el bloc de papel que había encontrado en un cajón. ¿Qué problema había en mantener sólo un poco más apartadas a Daphne y a Melissa? A fin de cuentas, sólo era un libro infantil. Las libertades civiles de los Estados Unidos de América no dependían de lo cerca que estuvieran Daphne y Melissa.

El lápiz empezó a moverse, primero dubitativo, y luego más rápidamente. Pero el dibujo que apareció no era el que había planeado. Juvia se encontró dibujando a Benny en el agua, con el pellejo chorreando sobre sus ojos mientras miraba, boquiabierto, a Daphne, que saltaba desde lo alto de un acantilado. Las orejas pegadas a la espalda, el cuello de cuentas de su chaqueta vaquera abierto como un paracaídas, y un par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik muy elegantes que salían volando de sus patas.

Frunció el ceño y pensó en todas las historias que había leído sobre chicos con parálisis permanente por saltar de cabeza en aguas cuya profundidad se desconoce. ¿Qué clase de mensaje de seguridad les estaría dando a los niños?

Arrancó la página del bloc y la arrugó. Éste era el tipo de problemas en los que nunca pensaban todos aquellos que querían escribir libros infantiles.

Juvia se había vuelto a quedar en blanco. En vez de pensar en Daphne y Benny, se encontró pensando en Gray y en el campamento. Era su patrimonio, no debería vendérselo nunca. Gray decía que se había aburrido mucho de niño en aquel lugar, pero no tenía por qué aburrirse de mayor. Tal vez sólo le faltaba un compañero de juegos. Su mente evitó pensar en lo que implicaría exactamente jugar con Gray.

Juvia decidió dar un paseo hasta el espacio comunitario. Tal vez dibujaría algunas de las casitas para entretenerse. De camino hacia allí, Roo salió trotando a recibir a Charlotte Long para impresionarla con su imitación del perro muerto. Aunque menos de la mitad de las casitas estaban ocupadas, la mayoría de los residentes parecían haber salido a dar un paseo vespertino, y sus sombras largas y frías caían como susurros sobre la hierba. La vida transcurría más lentamente en el Bosque del Ruiseñor... La glorieta le llamó la atención.

 _¡Organizaré una merendola! Invitaré a mis amigas, nos pondremos unos sombreros fabulosos, comeremos helado de chocolate y diremos:_

 ** _«Ma chére, ¿habías visto jamás un día tan hermoosoo?»_**

Juvia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla de playa que se había llevado consigo y se puso a dibujar. Varias parejas de paseantes se pararon a observar, aunque, como formaban parte de la última generación con modales, no la interrumpieron. Mientras dibujaba, se encontró pensando en todos sus años de campamento de verano. El frágil hilo de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, no sobre una gran merienda, sino sobre...

Juvia cerró el cuaderno. ¿De qué servía pensar en algo tan lejano? Birdcage poseía por contrato los derechos para dos libros más de Daphne, ninguno de los cuales sería aceptado hasta que Juvia hiciera las revisiones que le habían pedido para Daphne se cae de bruces.

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Juvia regresó a la casita. Le pareció recordar que las había apagado, pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado.

Algo dentro de sí se había puesto frágil otra vez, el dibujar y escribir es una representación de lo que el autor siente o recuerda y Juvia de nuevo tuvo que hacer frente a lo que evitaba día a día.

Era innegable que amaba estar en ese lugar, lo amaba porque estaba escapando de su realidad, no tenia que lidiar con Mirajane, con sus vecinos, su trabajo, la ciudad, con Victoria, ella estaba evitando pensar en todo ello y aquella tarde recordó que su vida no era un cuento de hadas.

Roo se puso a ladrar enseguida y entró corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y el perro la abrió unos centímetros más empujando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Roo.

Juvia acabó de abrir la puerta y vio a Gray, hermoso en su desnudez, metido en la vieja bañera, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el borde, un libro en las manos y un pequeño puro sujeto en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi bañera?

Aunque el agua llegaba hasta arriba, no había ni una burbuja de jabón que le escondiera, así que Juvia no se acercó.

Gray se sacó el puro de la boca. No desprendía humo, y Juvia se dio cuenta de que no era un puro, sino un palo de caramelo, de chocolate o de regaliz.

Gray tuvo el descaro de molestarse.

-¿A ti qué te parece? ¿No podrías llamar, antes de irrumpir de este modo?

-Ha sido Roo el que ha irrumpido, no yo. El perro salió despacio, una vez cumplido su trabajo, y se encaminó a su cuenco de agua-. ¿Y por qué no utilizas tu propia bañera?

-No me gusta compartir el baño.

Juvia no le hizo notar lo que le parecía evidente: que en ese momento estaba compartiendo el baño con ella. Observó que su pecho era tan soberbio mojado como seco. Incluso más. Algo en la manera como la miraba la puso nerviosa.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese caramelo?

-Del pueblo. Y sólo he comprado uno.

-Muy bonito.

-Sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

-Como si yo supiera que ibas a comprar caramelos. Y estoy segura de que hay una caja de galletas de azúcar de la hermosa fräulein escondida en algún rincón.

-Cierra la puerta al salir. A menos que quieras desnudarte y meterte en la bañera conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, pero parece un poco pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? No lo creo, cariño.

-¡Oh, madura!

Una risilla burlona la siguió mientras salía y cerraba con un portazo. ¡Slytherin! Juvia se dirigió al dormitorio pequeño. Como había supuesto, la maleta de Gray estaba allí. Suspiró y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Su antigua jaqueca volvía.

Solo pedía un momento sola,¿ porque siempre aparecía en sus momentos de depresión? Juvia bufo molesta, como era posible que existiera alguien… alguien… _tan hermoso._ Tan desagradable.

 _Daphne dejó la guitarra eléctrica y abrió la puerta. Benny estaba en pie al otro lado._

 ** _-¿Puedo bañarme en tu bañera, Daphne?_**

 ** _-¿Y eso por qué?_** _Benny parecía asustado._

 ** _-Porque sí._**

Juvia se sirvió un vaso de Sauvignon blanco de la botella que encontró en la nevera y salió al porche. La camiseta negra sin mangas que llevaba no abrigaba lo bastante para el fresco del anochecer, pero tampoco se molestó en entrar a por un jersey.

Juvia se estaba columpiando cuando apareció Gray. Llevaba un par de calcetines grises de tenis y un albornoz a rayas verticales marrones y negras que parecía de seda. Era el tipo de albornoz que una mujer le regala a un hombre con el que quiere acostarse. A Juvia no le gustó.

-Podríamos preparar una estupenda merendola en la glorieta antes de irnos -dijo Juvia-. Lo convertimos en un acontecimiento e invitamos a toda la gente de las casitas.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

-Por diversión.

-Suena de lo más emocionante –respondió Gray, sentándose en la silla de al lado con las piernas extendidas. Los pelos de sus pantorrillas estaban empapados. Olía a Safeguard y a algo más caro. Era como un furgón de seguridad lleno de corazones rotos de mujer.

-Preferiría que no te quedases aquí, Gray.

-Y yo preferiría quedarme -dijo sorbiendo el vino del vaso que había traído consigo.

 ** _-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa, Daphne?_**

 ** _-Supongo que sí. Pero ¿por qué quieres quedarte?_**

 ** _-Porque en mi casa hay un fantasma_**

-De verdad Gray, quiero estar sola.

-Pues mala suerte.

-No puedes esconderte de Lilly eternamente –dijo Juvia.

-No me escondo. Sólo me tomo mi tiempo.

-No sé muy bien cómo se obtiene una anulación, pero diría que esto podría comprometer la nuestra.

-Ya estaba comprometida desde el principio -dijo Gray-. Por lo que me contó el abogado, las únicas posibilidades para una anulación son el engaño o la coacción. Pensé que tú podrías alegar coacción. Yo seguro que no lo discutiría.

-Pero el hecho de que ahora estemos juntos lo pone en duda.

-Gran problema. Entonces pediremos un divorcio. Tardará un poco más, pero el resultado será el mismo.

Juvia se levantó del columpio.

-Aun así, no te quiero aquí.

-La casita es mía.

-Tengo derechos de inquilina.

La voz de Gray se deslizó sobre ella, suave y sensual.

-Creo que estar cerca de mí te pone nerviosa.

-Sí, claro -dijo ella simulando un bostezo.

Gray señaló con la cabeza al vaso de vino y dijo con una sonrisa

-Estás bebiendo. ¿No temes volver a atacarme mientras duermo?

-Ups. Recaída. Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. En su mente solo pudo pasar la fugaz frase "Ojala así fuera".

-O tal vez temes que yo te ataque a ti. Algo despertó en su interior, pero se hizo la fría y se dirigió hacia la mesa para limpiar las migajas de pan con una servilleta que había dejado allí.

-¿Por qué iba a temerlo? Tú no te sientes atraído por mí.

Antes de responder, Gray esperó el rato justo para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes por quién me siento atraído yo?

El corazón de Juvia dio una voltereta peligrosa.

-¡Vaya! Yo ya pensaba que mi dominio de la lengua inglesa iba a separarnos.

-Eres tan impertinente.

-Lo siento, pero me gustan los hombres con una personalidad más profunda.

-¿Intentas decir que piensas que soy superficial?

-Como un charco en la acera. Pero eres rico y atractivo, así que no pasa nada.

-¡Yo no soy superficial!

-Llena el espacio en blanco: lo más importante en la vida de Gray Fullbuster es...

-El fútbol es mi profesión. Eso no me convierte en una persona superficial.

-Y las cosas más importantes en la vida de Gray Fullbuster en segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar son el fútbol, el fútbol y, mira por dónde, el fútbol.

-Qué pasa si dijera que tu estas entre ellas?

Juvia estaba recibiendo demasiados ataques aquel día, podía sentir la alarma de incendios sonar en su cabeza pero esta vez era porque algo se estaba saliendo de control, algo mas que sus acciones, algo como… Como sus sentimientos.

-Algo así diría un tipo profundo no? El corazón de Juvia se volvió de cristal y se rompió en mil pedazos, estúpido niño rico, mimado, fortachón e idiota que jugaba con sus emociones.

-Tú solo piensas en Futbol, no eres un tipo profundo.

-Soy el mejor en lo que hago, y no voy a pedir disculpas por ello.

-La quinta cosa más importante en la vida de Gray Fullbuster es... eh, un momento, ahora vendrían las mujeres, ¿no?

-¡Las calladitas, así que tú quedas fuera!

Juvia ya se preparaba para una réplica mordaz cuando cayó en la cuenta

. -Claro. Todas esas mujeres extranjeras... –Gray la miró con recelo-. No quieres a alguien con quien puedas comunicarte realmente. Eso podría interponerse con tu obsesión principal.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Te lo repito, salgo con muchas mujeres americanas.

-Y supongo que son intercambiables. Guapas, no demasiado listas y, en cuanto se vuelven exigentes, les das puerta.

-Los buenos viejos tiempos...

-Te he insultado, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Y yo te he devuelto el insulto, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Juvia sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que no querrás compartir el mismo techo con alguien tan exigente.

-No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. De hecho, vivir juntos podría tener sus ventajas.

Gray se levantó del columpio y la miró con una expresión que conjuraba imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos y sábanas arrugadas. Entonces, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su albornoz y rompió el hechizo que probablemente sólo había existido en la imaginación de Juvia.

Gray extrajo una hoja arrugada de papel. Juvia reconoció enseguida el dibujo que había hecho de Daphne tirándose al agua.

-He encontrado esto en la papelera -dijo alisando el papel mientras se acercaba a ella y señalando a Benny-. ¿Y éste? ¿Es el tejón?

Juvia asintió lentamente, deseando no haber tirado el dibujo en un lugar donde él pudiera encontrarlo.

-¿Y por qué lo has tirado?

-Cuestiones de seguridad.

-Mmm...

-A veces me inspiro en incidentes de mi propia vida.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Soy más una caricaturista que una artista.

-Esto tiene demasiados detalles para ser una caricatura.

Juvia se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano para recuperar el dibujo, pero Gray negó con la cabeza. -Ahora es mío. Me gusta -dijo guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y añadió-: Será mejor que me vista.

-Vale, porque quedarte aquí no va a funcionar.

-Ah, sí que me quedo. Es sólo que bajo un rato al detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa torcida-. Si quieres acompañarme...

En el cerebro de Juvia se disparó una alarma.

-No, gracias, tengo el alemán un poco oxidado, y si como demasiado chocolate se me agrieta la piel.

-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celosa.

-Acuérdate, liebling, de que el despertador suena a las cinco y media.

Eran cerca de las dos y media de la mañana cuando Juvia sin poder dormir decidió que era mejor salir a caminar un poco y estirar las piernas, tal vez el aire puro le ayudaría a dormir y despejar su mente.

Gray aun no volvía y Juvia estaba bastante molesta, ¿Acaso sus padres no le advirtieron sobre llegar tarde? Bufo molesta por preocuparse por el, solo era un idiota mimado con un cuerpo digno de Dios Griego.

El aire frio la golpeo y no pudo evitar acomodarse mejor la bufanda, se había puesto un jersey encima para contrarrestar el helado clima de la noche. Fueron tres, tal vez cuatro minutos en los que se quedo observando el hermoso lago brillando bajo la luna, el rio del agua chocar contra la orilla, el olor a humedad, las hojas y el viento, era todo tan armonioso que quiso retratarlo.

Saco un par de lápices de su bolsa de la tienda de baratijas y comenzó a dibujar, Roo se acomodo bajo sus pies mientras ella sentada bajo un árbol trata de retratar lo que sus ojos apreciaban, si tenía suerte podría hacer alguna escena de Benny en el lago robando los barcos.

El césped estaba húmedo y podía sentir su trasero humedecerse, estaba terminando de pintarlo cuando una imagen vino a su mente.

Victoria.

Oh Dios, su respiración comenzó a apresurarse y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el lago, la luna, el sonido del agua arremetiendo contra las rocas le parecía insoportable.

Después de un tiempo, su Tv se apago y **todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA XD volvi despues de dos semanas PERO TENGO EXCUSAS XD estaba enojada (? okno, pero decidi que mientras no alimenten con amor el fic no actualizare, lo se, soy maligna.**

 **Gracias a Ilovegruvia que salvo la actualizacion (? JSAJASJASJ te amu 3**

 **Este capitulo es muy MUY diferente a lo que sigue en el libro, en el libro hacen como que Juvia olvido a su bebe y eso a mi en lo personal no me gusto, no me gusto para nada porque encuentro que el perder a su motivacion no es algo que superes de un momento para otro asi que vengo yo a meterle mas historia XD ojala me salga (?**

 **Se que no les importa pero ñee XD ahora mismo estoy con las mejores calificaciones del mundo (? por lo que estoy demasiado feliz JASJASJAS podre ingresar a la Universidad con privilegios (? okno**

 **Ilovegruvia: ASJASJJSAJASJJSA mientras dejes reviews te llenare de tantos capitulos como pueda (? pero siempre en los fin de semana XDD la semana esta llena de tareas de fisica y biologia ALV JASJASJ Gracias por estar siempre leyendo el fic 3 lo aprecio demasiado, no noto la presion (? besitos 3**


	15. Capitulo Catorce

**Capítulo catorce**

 _- **Acércate al agua, Daphne** -dijo Benny-. **No te mojaré**. _

_Daphne lo ensucia todo_

Juvia despertó justo a la media noche con la respiración cortada y empapada en sudor y ¿Lagrimas?

La habitación estaba oscura, en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la imagen que se presento en su sueño…Victoria…Victoria en sus propias manos, al principio era una hermosa imagen donde recibía a Victoria en el hospital, luego de un segundo a otro la imagen se trastorno y…

Había sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño tan real que le carcomía las entrañas desde el fondo, estaba tiritando y no pudo evitar pegar un alarido y comenzar a llorar, se vio todo tan real que le asusto.

No supo por cuanto lloro pero al llegar Gray eran pasada las una y Juvia aun no paraba de llorar y sollozar hecha bolita en su cama.

La puerta se dé su habitación se abrió y la luz le dio en toda la cara dejándola ciega por unos segundos.

-¿Juvia? ¿Estás despierta?

Juvia trato de callarse pero un sollozo escapo de ella y Gray entro rápidamente a la habitación.

Estaba acercando su mano a la lámpara cuando Juvia se abalanzo sobre él.

-Por favor… No la enciendas.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Fue una pesadilla…Yo…Victoria estaba en mis manos cubierta de sangre…Y luego el lago…

Juvia no pudo seguir hablando debido al gran abrazo que Gray le dio, ambos, en el suelo de la habitación abrazados y ella llorando, para Juvia fue un momento tan hermoso que quiso quedarse así por más tiempo.

Habían pasado muchos minutos cuando Gray decidió que el suelo no era el lugar mas cómodo y el tierno momento se rompió y Juvia no supo porque se sentía tan vacía por dentro cuando él la dejo.

Gray se sentó en el borde de la cama y Juvia le siguió.

-Juvia…Y si vas donde un psico…

-¡No¡

-Juvia, entiendo que no quieres ir y…

-No necesito uno.

-Perdimos un bebe Juvia, necesitas ayuda.

-Sin embargo tu estas bien. Un silencio se extendió y Juvia entendió que lo había herido con sus palabras.-Gray… No quiero que alguien me diga cómo superar a Victoria, no si no sabe cómo me siento.

-Ellos estudian eso, saben cómo te sientes.

-Pero no lo sienten Gray, yo…Yo no…No estoy bien. Gray se levanto de la cama para luego pararse enfrente de Juvia y mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-Juvia, dejemos esta conversación para cuando estés más tranquila pero tienes que saber, que cualquier cosa que pase, sea real o no…Ya sabes…Puedes contar conmigo.

Juvia asintió mientras un par de lágrimas se escaparon de ella, no supo en que momento se durmió solo que al sonar la alarma, Gray estaba recostado a su lado.

Juvia lo observo dormir, sus pestañas eran espesas y sus facciones estaban muy bien marcadas, su respiración era tan tranquila que le apeno despertarlo.

Había llovido toda la noche y mientras Juvia y Gray avanzaban en silencio por el camino, un tono gris rosado dominaba el cielo recién lavado; sin embargo, estaban ambos demasiado dormidos como para apreciarlo. Mientras Gray bostezaba, Juvia se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro intentando evitar los charcos. Sólo Roo estaba contento de estar ya despierto y en marcha.

Comenzó a pensar si lo que decía Gray era verdad, si de verdad necesitaba ayuda, Mirajane la había inscrito en un grupo de padres que perdieron a sus hijos, grupo al que jamás asistió.

Sus acciones, su día, su vida… Juvia paró en seco a medio camino, Gray avanzo unos cuantos pasos para luego observarla dudoso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Asistiré.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando vuelva a Chicago… Asistiré al grupo de padres que perdieron a sus hijos…Ellos tal vez me entiendan más que un psicólogo…

Gray siguió caminando mientras su respuesta no dejaba de sonar en la cabeza de Juvia "Iré contigo".

Juvia preparó tortitas de arándanos mientras Gray cortaba trozos desiguales de fruta que iba depositando en un cuenco azul de cerámica. Mientras trabajaba, refunfuñaba que alguien con un promedio de pases bien dados del sesenta y cinco por ciento no debería dedicarse a la cocina. Sus quejas se silenciaron, sin embargo, cuando entró Mermy.

-¿De dónde ha salido ese gato? Juvia esquivó la pregunta.

-Es una gata, y apareció ayer. Se llama Mermy.

Roo lloriqueó y se arrastró bajo la mesa. Gray cogió un trapo de cocina para secarse las manos.

-Hola, bonita -dijo arrodillándose para acariciar al animal. Mermy se acurrucó inmediatamente junto a él.

-Creía que no te gustaban los animales.

-Me gustan los animales. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-¿De mi perro?

-¿Es un perro? Anda, lo siento. Creía que era un accidente por residuos industriales -dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos largos y delgados entre el pelaje de la gata.

-Slytherin.

Juvia tapó el recipiente de la harina de un manotazo. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía preferir un gato a un caniche francés excepcionalmente refinado?

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Es una referencia literaria. No lo entenderías.

-Harry Potter. Y no me gustan los motes.

Su respuesta la irritó. Le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil convencerse de que Gray era sólo una cara bonita, y sobre todo después de la noche anterior.

Los Pearson fueron los primeros clientes. John Pearson consumió media docena de tortitas y una ración de huevos revueltos mientras ponía al día a Gray sobre su hasta el momento infructuosa búsqueda de la curruca de Kirtland. Chet y Gwen se marchaban aquel mismo día, y cuando Juvia echó un vistazo al comedor, observó que Gwen le lanzaba miraditas de «acércate más» a Gray. Poco después, Juvia oyó una discusión en la puerta principal. Apagó el fuego y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, donde el hombre corpulento que había visto en el espacio comunitario el día de su llegada le gruñía a Gray:

-Es pelirroja. Alta, metro setenta y muchos. Y hermosa. Alguien me ha dicho que la vieron aquí ayer por la tarde.

-¿Qué quiere de ella? –preguntó Gray.

-Teníamos una cita.

-¿Qué clase de cita?

-¿Está aquí o no?

-Creo que reconozco esa voz ronca -dijo Lilly, apareciendo en lo alto de las escaleras. De algún modo, lograba convertir su sencilla camisa de lino con caracolas de mar y el pantalón corto a juego en algo glamuroso. Bajó las escaleras con aplomo, como la reina de la pantalla que era, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Gray-. Buenos días.

Gray la saludó bruscamente con la cabeza y desapareció hacia el comedor. Lilly mantuvo la compostura. El hombre que había venido a verla miró hacia el comedor, y Juvia observó que se trataba del hombre que había visto salir del bosque en su primer día en el campamento. ¿De qué le conocería Lilly?

-Son las ocho y media -refunfuñó-. Se supone que habíamos quedado a las siete.

-He considerado durante unos segundos la posibilidad de acudir, pero he decidido seguir durmiendo.

El hombre la miró como un león enfurecido. -Pues vamos. Estoy perdiendo la luz.

-Si la busca bien, estoy segura de que la encontrará. Mientras, desayunaré.

El hombre frunció el ceño. Lilly se dirigió a Juvia con una expresión gélida. -¿Sería posible que pudiera comer en la cocina y no en el comedor?

Juvia se dijo que podía mostrarse todavía más hostil que Lilly, pero luego decidió que al cuerno, que a ese juego sólo podían jugar dos.

-Por supuesto. Tal vez querrán comer los dos juntos en la cocina. He preparado tortitas de arándano. Lilly se mostró ofendida.

-¿Tenéis café? -ladró él.

A Juvia siempre le habían atraído los individuos a quienes no les importa ganarse la aprobación de los demás, posiblemente porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo intentando ganarse la de su padre. La indignante excentricidad de aquel hombre la fascinó. También observó que era muy atractivo para su edad.

-Todo el que quiera.

-Pues de acuerdo. Juvia se sintió un poco culpable y volvió su atención hacia Lilly.

-Puede utilizar la cocina con toda libertad siempre que quiera. Estoy segura de que preferirá evitar a sus admiradores a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué clase de admiradores? -preguntó él.

-Soy bastante famosa -dijo Lilly.

-Oh -replicó el hombre, dando por acabado el tema de la fama-. Ya que insistes en comer, ¿podrías darte un poco deprisa?

Lilly se dirigió a Juvia sin duda únicamente con ánimo de ofender al hombre. -Este hombre atrozmente egocéntrico es Liam Jenner. Señor Jenner, le presento a Juvia, la esposa de mi... sobrino.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que se quedaba atemorizada ante un famoso.

–¿El señor Jenner? –Juvia tragó saliva-. No puedo decirle lo encantada que estoy. Hace años que admiro su obra. ¡No puedo creerme que esté usted aquí! Sólo que... en las fotos que siempre sacan de usted, lleva el pelo largo. Ya sé que deben ser de hace años, pero... lo siento. Estoy parloteando. Es que sus obras han significado mucho para mí.

Jenner asesinó a Lilly con la mirada.

-Si quisiera que ella supiera mi nombre, se lo habría dicho yo mismo.

-Qué suerte -le dijo Lilly a Juvia-. Ya tenemos a un ganador para el concurso de Don Encanto.

Juvia intentó contener la respiración.

-Sí, claro, lo comprendo. Estoy segura de que hay mucha gente que viola su intimidad, pero...

-Tal vez podría usted saltarse la adulación y llevarnos directamente hacia esas tortitas. Juvia tomó aire.

-Por aquí, señor.

-Tal vez tendrías que preparar unas tortitas de mala uva para él.

-Lo he oído -murmuró el pintor.

En la cocina, Juvia se recompuso lo suficiente como para conducir a Lilly y a Liam Jenner hasta la mesa redonda del saledizo. Luego corrió a rescatar los huevos revueltos que había abandonado y los puso en un plato.

Gray entró por la puerta y miró hacia Lilly y Liam Jenner, pero aparentemente decidió no hacer preguntas.

-¿Ya están listos esos huevos? Juvia le entregó los platos y le advirtió:

-Están demasiado hechos. Si la señora Pearson se queja, cálmala con tus encantos. ¿Puedes traer café? Tenemos comensales en la cocina. Te presento a Liam Jenner.

Gray saludó al artista con la cabeza.

-Había oído en el pueblo que tiene usted una casa en el lago.

-Y tú eres Gray Fullbuster-dijo Jenner, sonriendo por primera vez y sorprendiendo a Juvia con la transformación de sus marcados rasgos. Realmente muy atractivos. Lilly también lo notó, aunque no pareció tan impresionada como Juvia.

Jenner se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Debería haberte reconocido enseguida. Hace años que sigo a los Stars.

Mientras los dos hombres se estrechaban la mano, Juvia observó que el artista temperamental se había transformado en un aficionado al fútbol.

-Has realizado una temporada muy buena.

-Podría haber sido mejor.

-No se puede ganar siempre. La conversación derivó hacia los Stars, y Juvia se quedó observando a los tres tertulianos. Qué extraño grupo de gente reunida en aquel lugar aislado. Un futbolista, un pintor y una estrella de cine.

Juvia sonrió, le quitó los platos de las manos a Gray, que parecía disfrutar de la conversación, y los llevó al comedor. Por suerte, no hubo quejas por los huevos. Sirvió café en dos tazas, cogió una ración de crema de leche y un sobre de azúcar de más, y lo llevó todo de vuelta a la cocina.

Gray estaba apoyado en la puerta de la despensa, ignorando a Lilly, mientras hablaba con Liam Jenner.

\- … dicen en el pueblo que mucha gente está visitando Wind Lake con la esperanza de poder verle. Aparentemente, ha beneficiado usted el turismo local.

-No por gusto -dijo Jenner cogiendo la taza de café que Juvia le había dejado delante e inclinándose a continuación en su silla. Parecía estar a gusto dentro de su pellejo, pensó Juvia. Era de constitución robusta, un poco canoso: un artista disfrazado de curtido hombre de los bosques. -En cuanto se difundió el rumor de que me había construido una casa en este lugar, empezaron a aparecer todo tipo de idiotas.

Lilly aceptó la cucharilla que le ofrecía Juvia y, mientras removía el café, dijo:

-No parece tener en mucha estima a sus admiradores, señor Jenner.

-Lo que les impresiona es mi fama, no mis obras. Se ponen a parlotear sobre el honor de conocerme, pero las tres cuartas partes de ellos no reconocerían uno de mis cuadros aunque les mordiera el trasero.

Juvia, que se sintió aludida, no podía dejarlo así.

-Mamá de mal humor, pintado en 1968, una acuarela muy temprana -dijo mientras vertía el batido para rebozar en la sartén-. Una obra emocionalmente compleja con una engañosa simplicidad de trazo. Prendas, pintado sobre 1971, una acuarela con pincel seco. A los críticos no les gustó, pero estaban equivocados. Entre 1996 y 1998 se concentró en los acrílicos con la serie Desiertos. Estilísticamente, esos cuadros son un pastiche: eclecticismo posmoderno, clasicismo, con un guiño a los impresionistas que se podría usted haber ahorrado.

Gray sonrió.

-Juvia es summa cum laude. En Northwestern. Escribe libros de conejitos. Mi favorito entre sus cuadros es un paisaje, no tengo ni idea de cuándo lo pintó ni de qué dijo la crítica sobre él, pero se ve a un niño en la lejanía, y me gusta.

-A mí me encanta Niña en la calle -dijo Lilly-. Una figura femenina solitaria en una calle urbana, con unos zapatos rojos maltrechos y una expresión de desespero en el rostro. Se vendió hace diez años por veintidós mil dólares.

-Veinticuatro.

-Veintidós -replicó Lilly dulcemente-. Lo compré yo. Por primera vez, Liam Jenner pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te ganas la vida? Lilly dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

-Me dedicaba a resolver crímenes.

Juvia estuvo a punto de dejar pasar el regate de Lilly, pero le venció la curiosidad de ver qué pasaba.

-Ella es Lilly Sherman, señor. Jenner. Es una actriz bastante famosa. Jenner se inclinó en la silla y la estudió antes de murmurar finalmente:

-Ese estúpido póster. Ahora me acuerdo. Usted llevaba un biquini amarillo.

-Sí, bueno, es evidente que dejé atrás los tiempos de los pósters hace ya mucho.

-Dé gracias a Dios por ello. Aquel biquini era obsceno. Lilly se mostró sorprendida, y luego indignada.

-No veo qué tenía de obsceno. Comparado con hoy, era algo modesto.

Jenner juntó sus tupidas cejas.

-Lo obsceno es que se cubriera el cuerpo con algo. Debería haber salido desnuda.

-Yo me largo -dijo Gray volviendo hacia el comedor.

Ni una manada de caballos salvajes se hubieran podido llevar a Juvia de aquella cocina, y colocó un plato de tortitas delante de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Desnuda? -La taza de Lilly cayó ruidosamente sobre el plato-. Jamás de la vida. Una vez rechacé una fortuna por posar para Playboy.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto Playboy? Le estoy hablando de arte, no de excitación-dijo hincando el diente en las tortitas-. Un desayuno excelente, Juvia. Deja este lugar y ven a cocinar para mí.

-En realidad soy escritora, no cocinera.

-Libros infantiles... -Su tenedor se detuvo en medio del aire-. Yo había pensado en escribir un libro para niños... -El tenedor se clavó en una de las tortitas del plato de Lilly-. Probablemente no habría habido mucho mercado para mis ideas.

-No si implicaban desnudos -murmuró Lilly.

Juvia soltó una risilla. Jenner le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria.

-Lo siento -murmuró Juvia mordiéndose el labio, y soltó un resoplido no muy femenino.

El ceño de Jenner se volvió más feroz. Juvia ya iba a volver a disculparse de nuevo cuando observó un temblor ascendente en la comisura de sus labios. O sea que Liam Jenner no era tan irascible como quería aparentar. La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Jenner señaló la taza medio llena de Lilly.

-Puedes llevarte eso. Y lo que queda de tu desayuno también. Tenemos que irnos.

-Yo nunca dije que posaría para usted. No me cae bien.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Y por supuesto que vas a posar para mí! -Su voz se volvió más profunda con el sarcasmo-. La gente hace cola para tener ese honor.

-Pinte a Juvia. Fíjese en sus ojos. Jenner la estudió.

Juvia pestañeó intencionadamente.

-Son bastante extraordinarios -dijo el pintor-. Su rostro se está volviendo interesante, pero le falta más vida en sus ojos, tal vez en unos años mas cuando tu mirada sea más vivaz pueda pintarte.

-Eh, no hable de mí como si yo no estuviera delante.

Jenner levantó una ceja oscura hacia Juvia, y luego llevó de nuevo su atención hacia Lilly.

-¿Es sólo conmigo, o eres tan testaruda con todo el mundo?

-No soy testaruda. Simplemente protejo su reputación de artista infalible. Tal vez si volviera a tener veinte años, posaría para usted, pero...

-¿Y por qué iba a interesarme a mí pintarte cuando tenías veinte años? -Jenner parecía auténticamente perplejo.

-Vamos, creo que eso es evidente -dijo Lilly sin pensarlo.

Jenner la estudió unos instantes, con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Nuestra obsesión nacional por la demacración. ¿No eres ya un poco mayor para seguir tragándote eso? Lilly plantó una sonrisa perfecta en su cara mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por el desayuno, Juvia. Adiós, señor Jenner.

El pintor la siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la cocina con paso majestuoso. Juvia se preguntó si él habría notado la tensión que cargaba Lilly sobre sus hombros.

Le dejó con sus propios pensamientos mientras se terminaba el café. Cuando terminó, Jenner recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó al fregadero.

-Son las mejores tortitas que he comido en muchos años. Dime qué te debo.

-¿Qué me debe?

-Esto es un establecimiento comercial -le recordó.

-Ah, sí. Pero no hay nada que cobrar. Ha sido un placer.

-Pues gracias. Jenner se giró para marcharse.

-Señor Jenner.

-Puedes llamarme Liam. Juvia sonrió.

-Ven a desayunar siempre que quieras. Puedes colarte por la cocina.

-Gracias, tal vez lo haré .asintió lentamente.

-¿Alguna idea para un nuevo libro? -preguntó Mirajane por teléfono a primera hora de la tarde siguiente.

Era un tema espinoso, pero como Juvia se había pasado los últimos diez minutos de su conversación esquivando las preguntas entrometidas de Celia la Gallina sobre Gray, cualquier cambio era positivo.

-Unas pocas. Pero ten en cuenta que Daphne se cae de bruces es el primer libro de un contrato para tres, y Birdcage no aceptará otro manuscrito hasta que termine los cambios que me pidieron.

No hacía falta contarle a su hermana que todavía no había empezado con esos cambios, aunque después del desayuno le había tomado prestado el coche a Gray para ir al pueblo a comprar material de dibujo.

-Esta gente de NHAH son de chiste.

-De chiste malo. Oye, no tengo tele en la casita: ¿han vuelto a aparecer últimamente?

-Anoche. Gracias al nuevo proyecto de ley sobre derechos de los homosexuales en el Congreso, han tenido mucha repercusión mediática. -Mirajane dudó unos instantes y eso no era una buena señal-. Juvia, han vuelto a citar a Daphne.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Ni que yo fuera una autora famosa de libros para niños.

-Esto es Chicago, y tú eres la esposa del quarterback más famoso de la ciudad. Y ellos utilizan esa relación para ganar minutos de emisión. Sigues siendo la esposa de Gray, ¿no?

Juvia no quería volver a entrar en esa discusión.

-Temporalmente. La próxima vez, recuérdame que busque a una editora con agallas.

Juvia deseó no haberlo dicho: su editora no era la única que necesitaba agallas. Tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que no tenía elección, al menos si quería pagar sus facturas. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Mirajane dijo:

-¿Y qué estás haciendo para ganar dinero? Sé que no has...

-Ya me apaño, no te preocupes.

Aunque Juvia quería muchísimo a Mirajane, a veces deseaba que no se convirtiera en oro todo lo que tocaba su hermana. La hacía sentir tan incapaz. Mirajane era rica, hermosa y emocionalmente estable. Juvia era pobre, simplemente atractiva y había estado mucho más cerca de una crisis nerviosa de lo que podría admitir jamás. Mirajane había superado enormes desventajas para convertirse en una de las propietarias de la NFL más poderosas, mientras que Juvia no podía siquiera defender a su conejita de ficción ante un ataque de la vida real.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Juvia estuvo charlando con algunos de los huéspedes, y luego puso toallas limpias en todos los baños mientras Gray registraba a una pareja de jubilados de Cleveland en una de las casitas. Luego se fue a su propia casita para ponerse el bañador rojo que Gray le había regalado e ir a nadar.

Cuando sacó el bañador de dos piezas de la bolsa, descubrió que, aunque la parte de abajo no era un tanga, iba sujeta a cada lado únicamente por un cordelito y le pareció algo exiguo para su gusto. La parte de arriba, sin embargo, tenía un aro inferior que ayudaba a mantenerlo todo en su sitio, y Roo pareció dar su aprobación.

Aunque la temperatura del aire rondaba ya los treinta grados, el lago todavía no se había calentado, y la playa estaba desierta cuando ella llegó. Juvia se estremeció de frío al meter los pies en el agua, pero fue entrando lentamente. Roo se mojó las patas, luego retrocedió y se dedicó a perseguir a las garzas. Cuando Juvia no pudo seguir soportando aquella tortura, se zambulló.

Salió a la superficie jadeando y empezó a dar brazadas vigorosas para entrar en calor; entonces vio a Gray en pie en el espacio comunitario. Nueve años de campamento de verano le habían enseñado la importancia de hacer las cosas acompañada, pero Gray estaba lo bastante cerca para oírla gritar si se ahogaba.

Se puso boca arriba y nadó de espaldas durante un rato, evitando las aguas más profundas, porque, aunque Gray dijese lo contrario, ella era una persona muy sensible en lo referente a la seguridad en el agua. Miró de nuevo hacia el comedor comunitario: Gray seguía en pie exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Parecía aburrido.

Juvia agitó el brazo para captar su atención.

Gray le devolvió el saludo sin mucha convicción.

Eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

Juvia se zambulló y empezó a pensar.

Gray observó a Juvia en el agua mientras esperaba a que los empleados de la empresa de basuras aparecieran con un nuevo contenedor. Un destello de rojo carmesí flotó en el aire cuando Juvia saltó al agua y luego la vio desaparecer bajo la superficie. Había sido un error comprarle ese biquini: dejaba prácticamente al descubierto ese pequeño cuerpo tentador que a Gray le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil ignorar. Pero el color de aquel biquini enseguida le había llamado la atención, porque era casi del mismo tono que tenía su pelo el día en que se habían conocido.

Juvia ya no llevaba el pelo igual. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días, pero se estaba cuidando y sus cabellos habían adquirido el mismo color que el mar con el que Gray adoraba bañarse. Gray se sentía como si la estuviera viendo volver a la vida. Su piel había perdido aquel aspecto pálido, y sus ojos habían empezado a brillar, especialmente cuando se trataba de fastidiarle.

Esos ojos... Esos endiablados ojos sesgados que parecían decir a gritos que no se proponía nada bueno, aunque Gray parecía ser el único que captaba el mensaje. Mirajane y Laxus veían en Juvia, a la intelectual, a la amiga de los niños, los conejitos y los perros ridículos. Sólo él parecía comprender que por las venas de Juvia Loxar corrían los problemas en vez de la sangre.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Chicago, Laxus le había sermoneado sobre lo seria que era Juvia en todo lo que hacía. Que de niña nunca había hecho nada malo. Lo buena estudiante que había sido, y la ciudadana modélica que era. Le había dicho que Juvia tenía veintisiete años, pero la madurez de cuarenta. Más bien veintisiete y la madurez de siete. No era extraño que se ganara la vida como escritora de libros infantiles. ¡Estaba entreteniendo a sus iguales!

Le mortificaba que tuviera la osadía de llamarle imprudente. Él no se había desprendido nunca de quince millones de dólares. Por lo que sabía de ella, Juvia no comprendía el significado de jugar sobre seguro.

Gray vio otro destello de rojo en el agua. Todos aquellos años de campamento de verano la habían convertido en una buena nadadora, con una brazada regular y ágil. Y un cuerpo bonito y esbelto... Pero lo último que quería Gray era volver a empezar a pensar en el cuerpo de Juvia, así que se concentró en lo mucho que lo hacía reír.

Gray volvió la vista hacia el lago, pero no vio a Juvia. Esperó un destello de rojo. Y esperó... Sintió que crecía la tensión en sus hombros al ver que la superficie no se movía. Dio un paso adelante. Entonces apareció su cabeza, como un punto a lo lejos. Justo antes de volver a desaparecer, Juvia logró gritar una palabra apenas inteligible.

-¡Socorro!

Gray echó a correr.

Juvia contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo, luego volvió a salir a la superficie para llenar los pulmones. Como era de esperar, Gray se acababa de lanzar al agua con un estilo impecable.

Juvia se debatió en el agua hasta que estuvo segura de que él la había visto, entonces volvió a zambullirse, se sumergió hacia el fondo y nadó hacia su derecha. Era una mala pasada hacerle eso, pero era por un bien superior. Un Gray aburrido era un Gray triste, y ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había divertido en el campamento de Wind Lake. Tal vez así ya no estaría tan ansioso por venderlo.

Juvia volvió a salir a la superficie. Gracias a su habilidoso cambio de dirección bajo el agua, Gray se dirigía mucho más a la izquierda. Juvia tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse.

 _Cuando Daphne se hundió por tercera vez, Benny nadó..._

 _Borremos eso._

 _Cuando Benny se hundió por tercera vez, Daphne nadó más y más rápido..._

Ser rescatado por Daphne le serviría de lección a Benny, pensó Juvia virtuosamente. Benny no debería haber ido a nadar sin compañía.

Juvia abrió los ojos bajo el agua, pero después de tanto llover el lago estaba turbio y no pudo ver gran cosa. Recordó lo aprensivos que eran algunos de sus compañeros de campamento cuando tenían que nadar en un lago en vez de en una piscina, « ¿y si me muerde un pez?», pero Juvia acostumbró ya en su primer verano y se sentía como en casa. Empezaban a quemarle los pulmones y salió a por más aire. Gray estaba a unos veinte metros a su izquierda. Juvia no quiso pensar en el cuento del pastor y el lobo, y realizó su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Socorro!

Gray dio media vuelta; y siguió nadando con su soberbia frente cubierta por esos cabellos rubios.

-¡Aguanta, Juvia!

-¡Deprisa! ¡Tengo -« _un tornillo flojo_ »- un calambre! -gritó antes de volver a sumergirse. Juvia torció a su derecha y nadó paralela a la orilla, como un auténtico número once. Sus pulmones volvían a pedir aire, había llegado el momento de volver a emerger cerca de la línea de gol.

Gray llevaba dos décadas localizando a receptores entre el tumulto, y la divisó al instante. Sus brazadas eran poderosas y Juvia se quedó tan absorta viendo cómo batía la superficie del lago que casi se le olvidó volver a sumergirse.

La mano de Gray frotó su muslo y la agarró por la parte de abajo del minúsculo biquini.

La mano de Gray. En su culo. Juvia debería haberlo pensado antes.

Gray tiró bruscamente del biquini para llevar a Juvia a la superficie, y los delicados cordones se rompieron.

Gray la rodeó con un brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

La parte de abajo del biquini no emergió con ellos.

Mientras contemplaba cómo se lo llevaba la corriente, Juvia intentaba comprender cómo se había metido en aquella situación. ¿Iba a ser aquélla su recompensa por haber querido hacer algo con buena intención?

-¿Estás bien?

Juvia pudo ver fugazmente la cara de Gray antes de que éste empezara a tirar de ella hacia la orilla. Le había asustado de verdad. Una parte de Juvia se sentía culpable, pero aun así no se olvidó de toser y tomar aire mientras Gray la arrastraba por el agua. Y, al mismo tiempo, Juvia se esforzaba por superar su pudor.

La respiración de Gray no era en absoluto agitada, y por un momento Juvia relajó por completo sus músculos y se dejó llevar disfrutando de la sensación de que fuera Gray y no ella quien se esforzara. Pero resultaba difícil estar relaja da y con el culo al aire al mismo tiempo.

-He... he tenido un calambre.

-¿En qué pierna?

Juvia notó que le rozaba la pierna con su cadera, pero Gray no pareció darse cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-Para... Para un momento, ¿quieres? -le pidió Juvia.

Gray dejó de dar brazadas y la giró entre sus brazos sin soltarla. Juvia vio en su rostro que el enfado había sido sustituido por la preocupación.

-¡No deberías haber ido a nadar sola! Podrías haberte ahogado.

-Ha sido una estupidez.

-¿Qué pierna?

-La... izquierda. Pero ya está mejor. Ya puedo moverla.

Gray la dejó ir de un brazo para tocarle la pierna.

-¡No! –chilló Juvia, temiendo lo que podía encontrar por el camino.

-¿Otro calambre?

-No exactamente.

-Vamos a la orilla. Ya te miraré la pierna allí.

-Ya estoy bien. Puedo... Gray no le prestó ninguna atención, y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la playa.

-Esto, Gray... -Gray tosió al tragar agua.

-¡Cierra el pico, joder!

«Bonita forma de hablar para un H.P., sobre todo mientras auxilia a una víctima.» Juvia hacía lo posible para mantener su mitad inferior lejos de la mitad inferior de Gray, pero él no dejaba de deslizarse contra ella. Y se deslizaba y se deslizaba... Juvia gimió tras una acometida de sensaciones.

El ritmo de Gray cambió, y Juvia se dio cuenta de que ya tocaban fondo. Intentó soltarse.

-Suéltame, aquí ya puedo andar.

Gray se acercó más a la orilla y finalmente la soltó y se puso en pie. Juvia colocó los pies en el fondo y se enderezó. El agua le llegaba a la barbilla, aunque a Gray no le llegaba a los hombros. El pelo empapado le chorreaba sobre la frente, y parecía malhumorado

-Podrías ser un pelín más agradecida, ¿sabes? Te acabo de salvar la vida.

Al menos ya no se le veía preocupado.

-Gracias. Gray todavía la sujetaba de un brazo y se puso a andar hacia la orilla.

-¿Habías tenido antes calambres así?

-Nunca. Me ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué arrastras los pies?

-Tengo frío. Tal vez todavía estoy un poco aturdida. ¿Me puedes dejar la camiseta?

-Claro -respondió sin dejar de arrastrarla hacia la playa.

-¿Me la podrías dejar ahora, por favor? –dijo Juvia, arrastrando los talones.

-¿Ahora?

Gray se detuvo. Las olas del lago lamían los pechos de Juvia. La parte de arriba del biquini rojo los mantenía en su sitio y a Gray se le fueron los ojos. Juvia notó que sus pestañas mojadas habían formado pequeñas espinas agresivas alrededor de sus penetrantes ojos grises, y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas.

-Me gustaría ponérmela antes de salir del agua -dijo del modo más amable que pudo. Gray apartó la vista de sus pechos y echó a andar de nuevo.

-Será más fácil cuando te hayas secado en la playa.

-¡Para! ¡Haz el favor de parar!

Gray se paró, pero se quedó mirándola como si le faltara un tornillo.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior. Toda buena obra supone un sacrificio: iba a tener que decírselo.

-Tengo un pequeño problema...

-Eso diría yo. No tienes el más mínimo sentido común. En el diploma de Northwestern del que tanto presumes tendrían que haber puesto summa cum loca.

-Déjame la camiseta. Por favor.

Gray no hizo ademán de quitársela. Más bien se puso receloso.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-Parece que he... Tengo mucho frío. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

Gray esperó, con esa expresión terca que indicaba que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que ella confesara. Juvia cobró dignidad.

-Parece que he... –Juvia se aclaró la garganta-. He perdido la parte de abajo de mi biquini en el lago.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hizo él fue mirar abajo, escrutar las aguas turbias.

-¡No mires! Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos ya no parecían enojados si no divertidos.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

-Yo no lo he hecho. Has sido tú. Cuando me has rescatado.

-Te he quitado el biquini.

-Pues sí. Gray sonrió burlón.

-Siempre se me han dado muy bien las mujeres.

-Da igual. ¡Déjame tu camiseta de una vez!

¿Fue accidental que el muslo de Gray rozase su cadera? Él volvió a bajar la vista hacia las aguas turbias, y Juvia se sintió poseída por el loco deseo repentino de que desapareciera toda la turbiedad. Notó un tono ronco y seductor en la voz de Gray.

-O sea, que me estás diciendo que estás con el culo al aire debajo del agua.

-Has comprendido perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Pues nos encontramos ante un interesante dilema.

-Aquí no hay ningún dilema. Gray se acarició la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, y su sonrisa fue tan suave como el humo.

-Nos encontramos ante la esencia del auténtico capitalismo, justo aquí y ahora, tú y yo, y que Dios bendiga América como el gran país que es.

-¿De qué hablas? Creí que era yo la chiflada.

-Puro capitalismo. Yo tengo un producto que tú quieres...

-Se me está volviendo a acalambrar la pierna.

-La cuestión es -empezó a decir despacio, sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos-, ¿qué vas a darme por ese producto?

-Ya te he estado dando mis servicios como cocinera -respondió rápidamente ella.

-No sé. Esas sandalias de ayer eran muy caras. Creo que ya te he pagado al menos tres días de cocinera. Gray estaba haciendo ronronear las entrañas de Juvia, y a ella no le gustó.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un día más si no te quitas esa estúpida camiseta de tu estúpido pecho hipermusculado ahora mismo!

-No había conocido a ninguna mujer tan desagradecida en mi vida.

Gray empezó a quitársela, se paró para rascarse un brazo, volvió a tirar de la camiseta, se la subió muy despacito por el pecho, flexionó aquellos músculos sublimes...

-¡Eso son veinte yardas por pérdida de tiempo!

-Es una penalización de cinco yardas -puntualizó Gray desde debajo de su camiseta.

-¡Hoy no!

Por fin se quitó la camiseta, y ella se la arrebató de las manos antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza jugar a « _a que no lo pillas_ », un juego al que un quarterback de la NFL sin duda ganaría a una escritora de cuentos de conejitos.

-Con el culo al aire... -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Juvia le ignoró y se peleó con la camiseta para ponérsela, pero manejar todo aquel algodón empapado con el agua gélida que le llegaba a los pechos no era exactamente fácil. Naturalmente, él no la ayudó.

-Tal vez te sería más fácil si salieras del agua antes de ponértela.

Era un humor demasiado infantil para merecer respuesta. Finalmente logró ponerse la camiseta, aunque una enorme bolsa de aire la hinchaba a su alrededor.

Juvia tiró hacia abajo y caminó hacia la orilla, que, por suerte, estaba desierta.

Gray se quedó donde estaba y observó a Juvia mientras salía del agua. La visión trasera de Juvia le estaba entorpeciendo a Gray la respiración. Al parecer Juvia no había caído en que las camisetas blancas son casi como el papel de fumar cuando se mojan. Primero emergió su cintura esbelta, luego unas caderas curvas, y finalmente las piernas, vigorosas y bonitas como ningunas.

Gray tragó saliva al ver aquel culito dulce. La tela blanca de la camiseta se le adhería a la piel y parecía como si lo hubiesen salpicado con azúcar mojado.

Gray se lamió los labios. Menos mal que el agua estaba fría como el hielo, porque verla caminando hacia la playa le había puesto caliente. Aquel culito redondo... la hendidura oscura y seductora. Y todavía no había contemplado las vistas desde delante.

Circunstancia que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Juvia oyó a Gray que chapoteaba detrás de ella. Enseguida estuvo a su lado, dando pasos de gigante en el agua.

Gray se adelantó, con los músculos de sus hombros chorreando cada vez que levantaba los brazos. Llegó a la playa y se giró para mirarla.

¿Qué debía de ser exactamente lo que le parecía tan interesante? Juvia empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Gray movió una mano y tiró sin darse cuenta de la parte delantera de sus vaqueros empapados.

-Tal vez no es tan difícil de creer que tu madre era una corista.

Juvia miró hacia abajo y chilló. Luego tiró de la camiseta para apartarla de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la casita.

-¡Eh, Molly! La vista desde detrás también es bastante interesante. Y pronto tendremos compañía.

Efectivamente, los Pearson, aunque todavía estaban lejos, se acercaban. Apenas se les veía detrás de las sillas, las bolsas y la nevera de playa.

Juvia no podía contar con la colaboración de Gray para volver a la casita, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque, separando la camiseta de su cuerpo por delante y por detrás, al tiempo que tiraba de ella para hacerla más larga.

-Si alguien te tira un pez -gritó Gray mientras Juvia se alejaba-, es porque andas como un pingüino.

-Y si alguien te pide que rebuznes, es porque te comportas como un...

-Guárdate las lindezas para más tarde, Daphne. Acaban de llegar los de la basura con el nuevo contenedor.

-Cierra la tapa después de entrar.

Juvia aceleró su paso de pingüino y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró llegar a la casita sin más tropiezos. Una vez dentro, se apretó las mejillas sonrojadas con las manos y se rió.

Pero Gray no se reía. De pie en el espacio comunitario, mirando en dirección a la casita, sabía que no podía seguir así. Qué ironía. Era un hombre casado, pero no podía disfrutar de la principal ventaja que ofrecía el matrimonio.

La cuestión era: _¿qué pretendía hacer al respecto?_

* * *

 **HOLIWI**

 **SJAJSAJSAJ GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS WAAAAAA *Se pone a llorar (?***

 **Pues baia baia 7w7 la historia se va poniendo intensa 7w7 Ese Gray, que es lo que planea? 7u7**

 **Seryam Asakura: WAAAAA TE AMOOO 3 ok ya me calmo (? Poco a poco se van acercando SAJJSA es por eso que de la serie de Libros de los Chicago Stars escogi este porque es el que tiene los personajes mas reales por asi decirlo y es el que esta mejor ambientado segun a mi gusto, el tercer libro es muy bueno sin embargo JSAJAS ese tiene mucha comedia de por medio, pero este tenia ese toque que fue como AAAA DEBO ADAPTARLO AAA XDD Lo que pasa esque Juvia se pasa la mayor parte del dia trabajando o tratando de no pensar lo que es su vida en ese momento :c esta huyendo pero ya le llegara la chancla de la vida para que recapacite, El lemmon se acerca, lento pero seguro 7w7 Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tu hermoso review 3 espero leas el testamento que deje XDD**

 **Ilovegruvia: SJJASJSA ahora no tengo clases gracias al censo de Chile 7w7 ALV, espero te vaya gustando la historia, la cosa se va a poner zukulenta 7w7 espero se note como se van acercando poco a poco porque si no todo valio madre ALV JAJAJJAJA, besitos y abrazos 3**


End file.
